


Precisely on Time

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Heroine's Journey, Polyamorous Character, Wizards, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 60,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Falling to Middle Earth a tall Elderly man in blue tosses a book and staff at you before vanishing leaving only one rule, "There must be four Wizards in Middle Earth at all times."





	1. Chapter 1

The words lingered in your mind, repeating again and again,

“I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins…

…as Long as it is yours to bear. If by my life or death I can protect you…

…I will. You have my sword.”

“And you have my bow.”

“And my ax.”

_ And my, magic stick thingy…what the actual fuck am I doing here?  _ You mumbled to yourself. Moments ago you’d woken to a bucket of frigid water in between the large roots of a massive tree at the feet of a tall old man clad entirely in blue with a hat you were eternally envious of.

Hours before you were packing up the last of the storeroom in your Father’s Clock/instrument repair shop, that had just been stolen form you by some legal technicality. All the inventory was to be sold to pay off the crippling debt your Father had faced as shops grew around his suffocating your chances at maintaining your customers.

A task that was left to you after he passed last year, atop the ladder you grabbed the last box from the back room when a sneeze, a fucking sneeze sent your foot sliding through the wooden steps forcing your back and head to slam hard into the ladder as your other leg dangled. Surely it would be quite a sight for anyone to find you just dangling awkwardly from the ladder, dead.

_ Of course, of course I would die like that. Dangling, even better if my shirt is up over my face as well. At least I wasn’t wearing a skirt. Why the fuck am I here?  _ Shifting your voice deeper in a mocking tone,  _‘Guard this book, it holds all the known facts about this world within its bindings.’_ Returning to your normal tone with a sigh,  _Fine, fine, you know what, someone wants me to wander this world with nothing but a magic stick and a book fine then._

Letting out a near growl remembering the ‘Wizard’ dragging you from your, dream or start to your afterlife or whatever this was, drop the items in your lap then vanish after turning into a blue orb.

“There must be four Isitari in Middle Earth at all times. So here you go.” The words rung in your mind, somehow you’d landed here, why the hell would you be chosen.

Turning in a small circle and glancing at the map etched into the cover of the book you sighed and decided to head towards the mountains in the distance mumbling  _At least I might run into a band of Dwarves, they might not kill me if I explain things. Or hide behind one of my clocks._  Two steps later you heard a dragging sound behind you making you pause and turn, looking down to see a small fanny pack like bag made of leather sliding across the grass towards you.

Kneeling down you raised the flap and looked inside gasping at your clothes and all of your belongings from home and your Father’s shop packed neatly inside,  _Oh great, now I’ll be on the news for fleeing without paying off my debts. I’ll go down as the clock bandit or something._

Closing the bag you sighed again strapping it around your waist and looking around making sure there wasn’t anything else before you started walking again.

Drying your face with your maroon sleeve continuing your walk taking in the sunlit path surrounded by small patches of colorful wild flowers that all seemed to bloom wider and shift to face you as you passed. Furrowing your eyes and shaking your head you continued, surely you were imagining things, pinning the metallic etched staff under your chin with the book between your knees raising your hands your fingers worked through your now drooping wet ponytail, pulling the hair tie out and wrung the cold liquid from your dark curly locks before tying it back up in another high ponytail. Lowering your hands your fingers brushed your ears making a quiet squeak to blindly inspect your now pointed ears.

Dropping your eyes to your thankfully new boots your feet were still the same size  _Ok, so, the staff was nearly his height,_ raising the staff at your side you were nearly a foot shorter than it,  _Well I certainly haven’t grown, if he’s Gandalf’s size then I must be near Dwarf height then._

Eyeing the staff you noticed the groove in the center of it, wondering what all the etchings meant as you slid the book into the outer pocket of your new bag before holding the staff before you wondering why it had shifted from the blue crystal rod from two columns wound together to this plain etching coated metal. Gripping both sides of the groove you gave it a gentle twist feeling it give way allowing you to separate it and find the crystals still inside,  _Hmm, maybe the metal is to protect the crystals until I learn to use it properly_.

Biting your lip you reached in your bag drawing out two ribbons, tying one to each half, tucking the staffs into the boots your jeans were tucked into and tied a half to each of your lower legs before continuing on your walk content that you wouldn’t get tired from carrying the weight of it all at least. Your path continued until midday by your watch, carefully you drew your Father’s pocket watch from the pocket on the vest over your tank top under the deep maroon cardigan you had on. 

Sniffling you slid the silver watch back in your pocket wiping your tear stained cheeks on your sleeve pausing near a river and slid off the cardigan to tie around your waist, walking across the stones in the water stopping above a fish and quickly grabbed it and threw it back to the shore, returning to claim it. Looking away from it to dig in your bag to draw out your lighter and broke off a piece of a nearby log to build a small fire along with a makeshift spit for the fish and waited patiently to dig through the small fish for your meal before cleaning up and continuing your path as you pulled your cardigan back on.

.

Before you knew it the sun was setting as you climbed over a rocky peak bringing a heartbreaking sight into view, a large seemingly trampled nest coated in feathers, the three broken eggs stabbed the hardest in your chest. Turning to continue you spotted a large egg hidden under one of the broken folds inside the nest, kneeling down you gently pulled it out and timidly placed it against your ear hearing a faint heart beat making a small smile slide onto your face. Cradling the ostrich sized egg you continued your path through the night pausing only for a small breakfast of some berries you had found. As night fell again you’d set up a small fire near another small stream you’d trailed in search of another fish before sitting down beside your egg you’d wrapped in one of the sweaters you’d pulled from your bag as a make shift nest.

Glancing at the egg you gave it a smile,  _So what am I going to call you little guy? Hmm, I think Archibald or, no, just Archibald, I’ve always liked that name._

Sighing you glanced around imagining what sort of creatures you could find to eat that would be more filling than the fish you’d caught, absently you picked up one of the halves to your staff and twirled it in your hand remembering your self taught knife skills when you’d dreamt of being a knight as a young girl. Absorbing anything you could about movies and books on knights with your Father’s eager joy at your shared interest and proudly sighed the pair of you up for archery classes.  _This would be so much easier if I had a bow and quiver._  

Your wrist rotation paused at a shifting you felt as the staff piece thinned and curved forming a large metal box as the other half shifted into a quiver filled with metal arrows, after inspecting them your eyes narrowed and you imagined a set of twin blades Legolas in the Lord of the Rings films had wielded only to giddily giggle as the staff shifted into those. Smiling widely you stood and gave the blades a trying set of swishes through the air testing the weight and giggling again as the staff shifted back _I wonder what I’m going to call you_ your thought snapped at a snarl from behind you.

.

The familiar raspy breath came from a hunched nearly bare figure with glowing blue orbs eyeing you and your egg hungrily, gripping your staff you took a step back blocking him from Archibald as he crawled over the rocks between you rasping out, “Precious tolds us we would find foods here. You’re to feeds us, Precious says.”

Imagining the bow and quiver again you hastily notched the bow and said, “Not a step further Smeagol!”

His body twitched and froze with widened eyes, “She knows us precious. How does she knows us Precious.” His face shifted from shock to a snarl as his voiced rasped harsher, “No matter, eats the Elf wench!”

Your eyes narrowed, “So I am an Elf then? Are Elves really my height, I thought they were taller?”

Gollumn’s face wrinkled in confusion, “Doesn’t seems to know her own self Smeagol. This one might not be best for eating.”

Smeagol slipped back out with a soft curious glance over you, “How does the creature knows us?”

“I, I just know things.”

Gollumn’s face wrinkled as he turned muttering to himself, “Magic sticks and Elf tricks.” His hand curled around a rock in his turn only to rush at you through a scream and fall hard to the ground as your arrow let loose hitting him between the eyes.

Your squeaking gasp came out before you dropped the bow and ran to his side mumbling, “No, no, no,” rolling his limp body onto his back as tears poured down your cheeks, glancing at his now dim blue orbs with your lip quivering softly whimpering out, “I am so sorry Smeagol,” lifting his body into a hug around his frail shoulders feeling the heat leaving his body already, “I am so sorry.” Sniffling again you lowered him and glanced around wiping your cheeks on your arm before shifting your bow into a shovel and dug a grave under a large tree and buried him properly. Tentatively removing the arrow from his skull before closing his eyes and leaving a grouping of flowers around the grave as you eyed the pulsing ring in your palm you’d found in the spot he’d fallen in before slipping it inside a small metal pill box from your bag and back into one of the outer pouches.  _What the hell._

Another tear rolled down your cheek as you scrubbed in the river before returning to your meal forcing down the food through your trembling and strapping the staff back to your legs. Cradling Archibald in your arms and continuing your walk after dousing your fire stealing another mournful glance at the small headstone and grave for the poor haunted Smeagol. Through your heart breaking you’d nearly missed the shifting from the egg in your clutches, pausing your steps you wiped your cheeks and sat down setting it down before you with an excited smile. Nearly laying flat over your crossed legs you cast an interesting image propping your chin up in your palm as a large crack formed around the egg. Smiling larger as you softly said “Hello there Little One.”

A soft coo came from the caved in egg that soon broke apart revealing a small owl hatchling, larger than a full grown owl from your old world, that happily cooed at you again taking its first steps towards you, “I’m going to call you Archibald. You’ve got a lovely feather coat there. You sort of look like a horned owl, only bigger. I wonder how big you’re going to get.”

Walking closer his head tilted back with another coo eying your seated figure and softly stating “Mother.”

Your smile grew as you gently slid your hands under his feet raising him higher to your face level,  _Hello Archibald, are you hungry?_  His head bobbed and you reached for the spit still bearing the rest of your dinner you’d kept in hopes of feeling able to finish it later from the sweater he was in, bringing it closer for him to nibble at after you’d sat him on your knee. 

Thankfully he’d finished the meal for you happily stroking his beak against your thumb after before taking a drink from the ceramic bowl you’d been using for your drinking glass not wishing to dig any farther in your bag just yet. Standing again you held him against your chest in the same sweater you’d used for his nest before to help keep him warm. Eagerly he looked around asking question after question, “Why are we here? Where are we? Are we going back to our nest?”

Each question being harder to answer and leading up to his asking why you didn’t look like him and what your sweater was for and why you didn’t have any feathers, his smile however didn’t dim as he looked up at you happily saying, “It’s alright Mother, feathers or no feathers I love you.” Causing your smile to grow sending a reflected light in his eyes as your skin glowed at the loving sentiment bringing on his next hour of puffing up and shaking himself trying to glow himself only to snuggle against your chest for a nap as the sun rose from his exciting first night.

.

Through the weeks day by day Archibald had grown and watched over your shoulders listening as you read from the book you were gifted as you shared your dinners, each word seemed, as you read them to flow into your mind easily latching itself in place, especially the section on languages. The words echoed in your mind how to say them properly marking you as fluent after your first reading, finishing the last language in the book you smiled at Archibald now straightening up at your side, standing now the same height as you seated.

Rubbing his face against your shoulder you giggled stroking his head as he asked, “Is there anything about owls in there?”

Looking down you flipped through the seemingly endless book that promptly stopped on a blank page that soon filled with everything recorded on the great large owls bringing another set of happy hums from Archibald as he absorbed all of it before he eyed you again, “What about you, what’s it say about you? You’ve got points like mine.” Tapping your ear tip with his beak.

You smirked at him, “The ears mark me as an Elf, but I could also be an Isitari.”

Looking down again you flipped through to the next blank page and read the basic history and description of the Elves that nearly brought a migraine on before you flipped to the section on Isitari that was barely more than a paragraph. “A form of Maiar that were sent down to Middle Earth by the Valar to aid in the protection of the world, sent in the form of Old Men to remind them of the limits to their powers.” The interesting part however came when the following page filled with words about familiars and the staffs they were granted, “At the ‘birth’ of the Isitari in Middle Earth a familiar is sent to bond and share their lives with them, and their staffs as well shift and form into what is needed by the Isitari at any time as well as a bit on how they would come flying back to you when called.

Narrowing your eyes you loosened one of the halves and tossed it away from your seat and raised your hand trying to mentally call out for it, sighing you glanced at Archibald who asked, “Is there a spell for it?”

Looking down at the book again you said, “It just say to call it. Hmm. What am I supposed to do.” Patting your lap you let out a quick playful whistle cheerfully saying forcefully, “Come on Sparky!” Whistling again and gasping as it came flying at you, curling your arms around Archibald’s head as you laid above him in his attempt to hide in your lap as the staff fell behind you, loosening your grip you blinked and turned around feeling the half on your leg pulsing as you reached for the half behind you. Gripping it you turned again with a stunned expression mumbling, “Huh..”

Archibald straightened his wings at your side, “I suppose you had to name it. Why Sparky?”

“Hmm?” You looked at him and blankly said, “First thing that popped in my head.”

He smiled at you and said, “Are you tired?” You nodded and helped him clean up the camp before moving to a hidden spot under a large set of roots drawing out a fur blanket you’d made from a bear you’d had for dinner weeks before. Each of your meals you tried to use each part of the animals that you could and properly buried the rest of them leaving you with a large supply of fur pelts to warm yourself as you curled up against his stomach as he kept watch through the night. Though his size had grown he still bore that ability to shrink himself when he wished so he could sleep soundly in your arms through your next day of travels.

.

Months later with Archibald at your side the size of a large suv he had finally convinced you to try your first shared flight, at Archibald’s urging, after you had carried him for so long now with no way for him to return the favor other than assisting in hunting. Easing yourself at the base of his neck you rested your legs on either side as he flexed his wings making sure he could move comfortably with you there. After an urging to hold on you were in the air and flying in a circle around the small forest you’d found yourself in you spotted a town in the distance. Following your curiosity you flew towards it, landing at the edge of the forest choosing to have him shrink to sit on your shoulder for the short walk into the town called Bree. His soft voice near your ear whispered, “Do you know where we are?”

You nodded, “We can get food and a bed at the inn here.”

Archibald, “Bed, hmm. I think I’ll still hunt, I prefer your cooking, I won’t eat theirs.” Turning his head as you walked into the inn and walked up to the tall man behind the counter that eyed you curiously as you crossed your arms on the counter standing on your toes wishing you were taller with a small smile, “Hi, I was wondering if you’ve heard from Gandalf the Grey lately?”

The tall man blinked and cleared his throat after eyeing Archibald, “Haven’t seen him in months, isn’t due through for a few months yet. Anything else I can do for you Miss..”

You smiled larger, “Pear, Jaqi Pear.”

The large round brunette man’s beard and mutton chops rose as he smiled back shaking your outstretched hand timidly, “Barliman Butterbur.” Taking a moment to glance from your two pointed canine teeth to your pointed ears and back to your purple eyes.

“I was wondering how much for a room for the night?”

His smile grew again as he said, “Two gold coins for you Miss Pear, got a nice Dwarf sized room, should fit your size nicely, though it’s a bit cramped.”

You smiled reaching into your bag drawing out two coins you’d formed from gold you’d pulled from the ground, when you discovered the section in the book for it to prepare for meeting a town, then laying them on the counter between you. He smiled again and scribbled down your name into the log book and slid you the key before saying, “If you’re hungry you can just go through and pick a seat, though it’s a bit crowded right now.”

You nodded and said, “Thank you.” Turning and walking through catching the man filled dim room with one figure before the lit fireplace that drew your attention, the fallen Dwarf Prince Thorin himself clutching his sword as a group of Men started to stand gripping their weapons. Crossing the room your presence sent the Men back to their seats as you slid the empty chair across from Thorin back, giving him a quick smile as you sat, “Mind if I sit here? Rooms full.”

His eyes scanned around confirming the statement and he shook his head slightly giving you another curious glance removing his hand from his sword noticing the Men leaving the inn and reached for his bread as you smiled at him again, while the barmaid approached with an exhausted smile as she looked down at you, “Would you like a pint or food?”

You nodded, “Pint sounds good, and what do you have with meat in it?”

She gave a short list and Thorin mumbled, “You should have the stew.”

You eyed his plate with only bread on it and said “Two stews then, and another pint for my new friend here.” Giving him another quick smile that only added to his confused expression, she glanced between you before nodding and walking off as Thorin said softly, “Thank you Tilly.”

His eyes shifted back to you as he said, “You didn’t have to order me anything.”

Your smile grew, “Well, I do have to admit there’s a bit of a hidden motive behind it.” Sliding your fingers along the key ring in your fingers as he eyed you curiously again, “I was wondering if you could show me the way to the Blue Mountains, I’m looking for work.”

His eyes narrowed at you wondering what you could possibly be hoping to find before you both turned to thank Tilly as she returned with your drinks saying the stew would be right out. “You are aware mainly Dwarves live there?”

You nodded, “Of course, not many other cultures could have use of a clock builder.”

His brows rose impressed leaning back as he lowered his ale he’d just sipped from, softly asking with an impressed tone, “You build clocks?”

You nodded, “Used to work in my Father’s shop, also craft instruments and repair them, along with a few wind up toys. But I, he passed, and it got taken from me so I could bury him properly. So here I am.”

He wet his bottom lip taking a moment to form the right words, “It’s a terrible thing to lose your family and what they built.” His body shifted closer to you, “But I do have to ask, what made you think I know the way to the Blue Mountains?”

You took a quick sip of your drink smiling and thanking Tilly as she set the stew down and accepted the gold coin from you with a smile as you told her to keep the change before looking back at Thorin who eyed Archibald noticing his smile and heard his soft chuckle, “It’s a bit complicated. But there’s tons of time to explain along the way. But, easiest way to say it is, I know you,” His expression dimmed, “And I know what you’ve lost and how to get it back, but I have to find Gandalf first, because he’s got something we’ll need. So we head that way and he should be heading through eventually and then we can get you back home.” Raising your spoon to taste the stew as he blinked in shock at the string of words you’d just said to him before tasting his stew feeling his body drawing in the nutrients from it as he’d had to go such a long time without a solid meal for himself.

His voice sounded again barely above a whisper, hoping that with your Elven ears you could hear him clearly as he wouldn’t dare speak of the possibility any louder for fear of losing the chance at the mere voicing of it, “When you say my home..”

You giggled softly smiling at him returning the whisper, “The Lonely Mountain.” Drawing in a shaky breath he turned to his stew again as you added, “I know it’s been hard for you and your people and I’d like to help. I know there’s been a fair bit of false hope thrown your way but I give you my word I’ll get you there.”

He eyed you again and you broke into a calm silence until night fell and he asked, “You’ve got a room here?”

You nodded, “A small one according to Mr Butterbur.” His brow rose, “The man at the counter.”

Thorin nodded wondering hoe he’d never thought to learn the man’s name after years of dealings with him, “Well I can set up camp outside the city then and meet you in the morning.” Keeping his eyes away from yours trying to mask the ache he felt at not being able to afford more than watered down ale and stale bread.

“You can always share mine.” His eyes darted to yours with another stunned expression making you giggle, “You should be careful your face might freeze light that.” He blinked and swallowed, “I don’t take up much room is all I meant, I’m sure we could manage it. Unless it makes you uncomfortable, which I understand fully.”

“I su, I suppose, we’d have to see how the room is set up.”

You nodded hearing the rain starting to fall outside when Thorin walked upstairs first doing his best to do so calmly to wait at the last door in the hall for you to walk up after and unlock the door hoping not to tarnish your reputation after being so kind to him. Turning around he watched as your figure came towards him with the lightning flashing through the large window in the hall behind you, lighting your way through the dark hall and help you unlock the door and allowing him inside first as he noticed your height at just a few inches above him. Following the Dwarf inside you headed for the fireplace causing him to jump as you added the logs to the metal rack inside before lighting it with a soft breath you blew onto the kindling before standing and turning to Thorin as he inspected the room with an equally small bath attached.

Glancing through the doorway you asked him, “Did you want to bathe, I did this morning, so it’s all yours if you like.” Crossing the room and passing him as he stammered watching Archibald fly to the bed and bounce on it mumbling, “Bed, hmm, it’s nothing like a nest.” His head turned to the table in the corner and he flew over to it and smiled settling his feathers, “I like this spot.” Puffing up and closing his eyes forming a ball while you removed your staff from its holsters and slid it back together as Thorin looked at you mumbling, “He can speak..” You nodded and he eyed the staff you screwed back together, “You’re a Wizard then?” He nodded, “Makes sense, with him and all.”

“It’s a bit complicated,” Walking to the door that you locked before standing the staff against the door watching as the walls pulsed forming a barrier before walking back to the window, “I just sort of woke up in this world and some old guy just left me with the staff and his, diary, I guess, so I have to speak with Gandalf about what I’m supposed to do since he was less than helpful.”

Thorin glanced at the bath room and swallowed before stepping closer to the bath unsure of what to say as you sat on the window ledge to unlace your boots. He grabbed the lamp on the mantle lighting it and walked into the small bath starting to fill the bath happily with the lukewarm water available to scrub himself after slipping out of his heavy layers. 

Relaxing in the tub his eyes closed as he listened to your soft humming while you silently changed your hidden layers into a fresh set of clothes. Choosing to wear all your layers to keep him calm through the night before settling back on the ledge running your fingers trough your long knotted ponytail. Another round of shuffling came from the bath as Thorin dried and changed into his fresher set of clothes before he repacked his bag and reenter the room offering you a semi-relaxed smile before drawing in a shaky breath, “I’ll take the floor then.”

You smiled up at him, “There’s plenty of room for us to share it.” Wetting his bottom lip again he sat timidly on the edge of the bed and watched as you drew out a few fur pelts from your bag, “Here, some extra blankets, for a wall if you like.” Accepting the pelts and settling on the bed on his back, checking how much space was left as you sat facing him from the foot of the bed and laid back smiling at him, “See, plenty of room. Don’t worry, I don’t kick in my sleep.” Crossing your ankles so his broad shoulders could claim more room if he wished to.

He smirked at the ceiling relaxing in the not so terrible bouncing rock of a bed, closing his eyes feeling his fears start to fade as he slipped into a deep sleep filled with dreams of his home as you relaxed at his side, pulling your pelt tighter around yourself at least trying for a nap before your trip the next morning. Sunlight filled the room and your eyes opened bringing another set of attempted jiggles and attempts at breaking into your room, that had happened three times the night before, marking your plan of sharing a room with Thorin a good one for his safety. 

Your smile grew as between his snores came a deep hum from his warm body beside you. Archibald’s stretching and fluttering wings finally woke him, causing him to sit up and rub his face to find you out of bed and coming out of the bath giving him a smile saying, “Bath is all yours.” Crossing the room to pull on your boots again giving him a chance to eye your figure hugging clothes with your cardigan on the bedpost at the foot of the bed while he sat up saying, “Thank you for sharing the room, and the meal.”

You smiled at him, “Don’t forget breakfast, still have to eat breakfast.” Opening the window for Archibald to find his own breakfast, making sure his chain you’d enchanted to protect him was still intact before he flew off, while Thorin chuckled softly and walked into the bath. When he came out he collected his things as you grabbed yours, splitting your staff, adding it back to the holsters you had made for them then leading the way downstairs for breakfast pulling on your cardigan again. Through the meal Thorin’s smile grew, greeting the cheerful Tilly as she made sure to serve you both extra, hoping to earn the large tip you’d given her the night before.

.

Leaving the Prancing Pony he led the way and you met up with Archibald at the road past Bree as you finished the story about how you’d woken up in Middle Earth, Thorin’s jaw dropped as he watched him shift to his full size before you, Archibald straightened up smiling at the awestruck Dwarf and asking, “Care to fly there?”

Thorin glanced at you mumbling, “He’s one of the Great Owls.”

You nodded and he timidly followed you over to climb on first then grip your middle as you soared into the air, wrapping himself tightly around you he did his best to give the best directions through his first few minutes of terror at the great height you were soaring at. Relaxing finally you both took in the view and watched the Hobbits in the Shire below waving to the large owl then finally after the long stretch of green scattered groups of Dwarves came into view all gathering to greet the large creature eager to meet the legendary beast known to follow the bidding of their Father Mahal.

Their jaws dropped as you swung your leg over and hopped down from Archibald’s back with Thorin following after drawing gasps from the group as Archibald shifted and landed on your shoulder while Thorin led you through the crowds back to the city where he pointed out his house, “That’s where me and my family live. I’ll show you to the nearest workshop and if you can’t find shelter for the night you’re welcome to stay at ours.”

You smiled at him, “Thank you. I’ll keep you posted on when I run into Gandalf.” He nodded with a small smile leading you through the crowded streets and bowed his head to you when he turned to return back to his house. 

.

Walking through the empty workshop with the first few tables full of completed toys with two large workbenches behind the counter, the heavy door shut behind you sending a ring from the bell mounted to it drawing the attention of the two dark haired Dwarves towards you with curious smiles. The younger of the pair adjusted his hat as he moved closer to the other side of the counter you had approached eyeing you closely as he asked, “Morning Lass, and um, just what might we be able to do for you?”

You smiled back and said, “Well, Master Dwarf I was wondering if you might have need of an extra set of hands in your shop.”

His brow rose as he glanced at his Brother then back to you asking, “You, would like to work here?”

You smiled and nodded, “My Father had a clock shop and we also crafted and repaired instruments and various wind up toys, so if it’s a matter of skill I am quite talented. But if it’s the ears that put you off I understand entirely.”

Drawing in a quick breath he stammered out, “It’s not so much, the ears,” his eyes dropped to see what his Brother was signing before he said, “My Brother, Bifur, here asked if there’s anything you’ve got to show us your skills. Something you’ve crafted.”

You nodded and reached into your bag, drawing out to their shock a large box you set on the counter and opened revealing the smaller wooden boxes inside you opened to reveal an intricately carved antique style clock with a polished silver finish covered in molded flowers and birds around it, drawing a gasp from the pair as Bifur carefully raised it out of the case turning it over and flipping open the painted face revealing the winding gears as you dug into your bag again. Their eyes rose while you set a guitar case on the counter, opening it and turning it revealing the steel guitar inside as Bofur whispered, “You made these?”

You nodded, “I have some samples of clocks and instruments in wood as well. I may not be at a Dwarven level of skill yet but I am willing to learn, all I really need are the proper tools, supplies and plans for the most part.”

Their smiles grew as they glanced at each other silently signing to each other in conference before Bofur turned and said, “Now, you have to understand, we don’t normally work with these sorts of orders. Woodworking mainly, now the instruments, you,” His words paused as you set down a violin case and revealed the polished wooden instrument inside placing the guitar back in your bag allowing them to inspect it through various angles and turns, “Now this, this we could sell. Do you have any wooden clocks?”

You nodded reaching inside the same box on the counter pulling out a deep cherry box and revealing an intricately carved clock coated in flowers and vines with the wood holding the stained glass in place under the large painted face, “The steel ones were mainly for requests, I also have.” Reaching through your bag you pulled out a wooden carved wind up toy in the shape of a duck making them smile at the painted toy as you wound it up and it walked across the counter.

They both smiled and carefully inspected the toy before Bofur said, “Well we don’t have much to pay, it’s mainly commission, but we can certainly offer you a space to work in. We could certainly use another set of hands. If you don’t mind, why didn’t you stay and work with your Father?”

Your smile dimmed, “My Father passed last year, and to bury him I had to borrow money, which ended with me losing the shop. So all I have left is in these boxes stored in my bag. It um.” Their smiles dimmed in return and they leaned more on the counter before them trying to force back their own pain from losing their Father not so long ago as well, “But um, I was packing it up, and there was a ladder and I fell. And it really doesn’t make any sense, but I woke up to a Blue Wizard pouring water on my face, he left me his staff and book and just vanished, and so to make my way, the only race I thought might accept my help would be the Dwarves.”

Bofur chuckled softly, “Well that certainly does sound like something a Wizard would do, I take it that’s how you got the owl and the magic bag?” You nodded again and he chuckled again, “Well, if you’ll be needing a place to stay we’ve got a room for rent upstairs you’d be welcome to, it’s not much.”

“Not much sounds perfect, my old home was over our shop. How much is rent?”

Bofur glanced at his Brother, “Normally 6 gold pieces a month, but I’m sure we could work it out in service if you don’t have it.”

You smiled at him drawing your coin purse and passing him the coins, “Is there a down payment or anything on top?”

Bofur’s brow raised, “Down wha now?”

“A, where I’m from when you move in you have to fill out paperwork and there’s a deposit along with wanting first and last month’s rent.”

They shook their heads, “Sounds like they’re just trying to milk ya back home there Lass. Sorry, ah, what’s your name now? I’m Bofur, and he’s Bifur like I said earlier. And you’ll meet our Cousin Bombur later and his Wife Boboa and their bairns, won’t trouble ya with all their names just yet, there’s fourteen of um.”

You giggled shaking his hand, “Jaqi Pear, Pleasure to finally meet you,” His brow raised and you said while shaking Bifur’s hand, “There’s books on your world in mine and your names are well known.”

Their smirks grew as Bofur leaned forward with a playful tone, “Really now, what for?”

You giggled again, “No spoilers now, you’ll see soon enough. You wouldn’t happen to know if Gandalf is running through sometime soon?”

He rubbed his chin reading Bifur’s words then reciting, “Hasn’t been here in years, though it is a blue moon year marking a Dwarf visit, and tends to visit the Shire I hear in early spring.”  You nodded again and he turned waving you back after Bifur raised the counter top for you to follow him upstairs after helping you put your things back in your bag, “Let’s show you the room then.” 

The room was small, carved from the deep blue marble mountain and dimly lit with the small round window at the top of the slanted roof behind the thin dusty sheer curtain with a small bed in the corner across from the stone fireplace and a table beside it connected to a small bath. “The three of us will all have to share the kitchen, and like I said it’s not much, but we’ll help you scrub it up and it should do nicely for a single Lass such as yourself, and we’d of course make sure none of the gents in the shop or town would mistreat ya any.”

You smiled at him, thanking him again before turning to join them back downstairs to set out some of your items for display and getting the full tour of the shop as they started you on your first project, assisting Bifur with a set of toys someone had ordered the day before as Bofur went for his shift in the mines. Soon enough dinner time had come and you’d already brought a steady stream of Dwarves and Men from the surrounding towns into their shop curious about the Elf Maiden with the Giant Owl, who chose to remain upstairs in your new home to get some sleep before his planned nightly flight.

.

The new wave of visitors sent word through the mountains about your skill bringing nearly the whole group of men from the Durin clan through the doors as the sun had set. With the smiling Thorin leading the way with an impressed look etched in his face as he viewed the last of your wooden items as a Dam proudly carried it home with her for her Husband’s birthday.

Thorin smirked eyeing the wooden toy you were crafting before you as a band of Dwarflings watched on the crates they had pushed over as he stole a glance himself while his Cousins walked through the shop pausing on the single silver clock they had displayed of yours beside the last wooden violin you had set out, “You were far too modest about your skills.” Resting his hands on the work table between you.

You smiled up at him, “Thank you Prince Thorin.”

He smiled at you again with a soft chuckle, “Were you able to find a place to stay?”

You nodded, “They’ve offered me a room upstairs.”

“Good, well I’m glad you were able to secure yourself a place, be sure to let me know if you need anything. Also I’ve been sent to properly invite you to dinner tomorrow, in thanks for helping me get back so quickly.”

You giggled again, “No thanks necessary, but it would be rude of me not to accept such a generous offer.”

He chuckled softly, “I’ll be here to collect you at 6, if it won’t effect your work.”

Bofur quickly said, “Oh no, no effect to her shift at all Your Majesty.”

Thorin smiled at you both then bowed his head to you, “I’ll see you tomorrow then Miss Pear.”

The Brothers waited until the heavy door had closed behind them before Bofur asked, “You know the Durins?”

An awkward chuckle escaped you, “Met Prince Thorin in Bree yesterday, he showed me the way out here.”

.

By the end of the month you’d been fully welcomed into the Bur clan gaining the status of a distant, very distant, Cousin by Bofur’s recounting to anyone walking into the shop as you once again sat at your station folding your latest letter from yet another Kingdom of Men without any word from Gandalf. 

The book had proven useless in tracking Wizards and the only Kingdoms you hadn’t heard from were the three Elven Kingdoms which really made you want to send them each very strongly worded letters you were sure would make them cry. As night fell however an exhausted crow from Saruman arrived even without sending word to him in the first place.

Apparently Lord Celeborn had sent a copy of your request to ask Gandalf along to speak with you concerning another of the Isitari. The entire thing sent a wave of dread through you as Saruman promised to send him along promptly. Sensing your vague letter held something of importance, along with insisting that should something serious occur involving the Isitari you should contact him personally as he is the head of their order, and that he expected to be filled into the situation fully. 

Within the next few days a long shadow fell across the shop of the workshop making your smile grow as you stood making your way over to him as Archibald walked over to your side with a smile on his face ready to help you greet the new customer as the Bur brothers entered eager to listen in as a panting Thorin entered the shop with his Cousins Balin and Dwalin stumbled in after him, straightening their clothes as they stood after having rushed after the Wizard when they spotted him.

Gandalf glanced between the group and stated, “I am Gandalf the Grey and I was sent word a,” Raising the letter in his hand to double check the name, “Jaqi Pear, sent word I was needed here about an Isitari.”

Smiling at him you gave him a quick wave, “That’s me. I have something to tell you about your boy in blue.”

His brow rose, “Boy in blue?”

You nodded holding your fingers out along your thighs to grab the staff sections that rose from their holsters to your hands for you to twist together to tap the staff on the ground between you as you drew out the book, “Ya, old guy in blue, pointy hat. Threw water on me and just dumped these in my lap then just poof. Jackass didn’t even tell me his name!”

Gandalf’s eyes narrowed, “Talking Jackass? His familiar is a chipmunk..”

“No, it’s, nevermind, not important. Is that normal sitari behavior, just dump somebody somewhere, throw things at them and then just vanish saying to just figure it out on their own?!”

His voice came out in a low mumble, “Well it certainly sounds like something Olorian would do.”

You scoffed crossing your arms as the Dwarves eyed the book Gandalf had grabbed from you as the staff stood straight up in its spot, “I should have taken his hat. Where do you even get those?” Eyeing his hat as you stepped closer to him making him chuckle softly and move you over to one of the tables in the dining room upstairs to discuss your arrival and life before and then more information Olorian should have told you. 

Leaving Gandalf to ponder why you were sent in Elven form and you were allowed to be taken so young, even though it was most likely because you had died in your former life and were granted another chance here. Before the topic of Thrain’s discovery and transfer to Rivendell for healing, being the reason Gandalf hadn’t answered your letter sooner as he passed on the map and key driving Thorin’s smile larger towards you understanding that the wait was indeed necessary for the items Gandalf had to bring to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Months had passed and finally you’d managed to land face first in Elven territory, literally. Entering the front gate of the Elven city you’d sidestepped to avoid a white horse coming out of nowhere forcing your ankle to crack loudly as it popped mid twist sliding down the short staircase on your left before your face collided with the hard stone at the base of it. The blonde Elf in question jumped from his saddle and rushed to your side as you climbed to your knees muttering to yourself in pained squeaks clutching your now bleeding and most likely broken nose. 

Turning to face the owner of the hands trying to gently turn your head, your expression dropped, realizing it was the Elf Prince bringing a grumble and an eye roll breaking through his stammered apology mumbling, “Just had to be you to break my nose…” Looking at the Elf King behind him still standing beside his Elk with a blank expression watching you intently while Thorin cradled you in his arms and carried you towards the panicked Lindir who called out that he would lead you to the healing wing.

Legolas sat stunned until his eyes darted to you as you whistled and mumbled in a plugged voice, “Come on Sparky.” Tapping your thigh causing Legolas to stand and step back as the staff sections at his feet bounced around him up the steps following the group of Dwarves hurrying after you as Gandalf gave the Prince a kind pat on the back saying, “Don’t worry, she’s just a bit tired. And it’s not the first time she’s fallen today.”

Legolas nodded glancing at the direction you’d disappeared in before turning to take his horse to the stables, hoping to apologize to the injured maiden later, wondering if they had met or if she was merely referring to his ranking. Lost in thought through the day, his questions were answered eyeing you entering the outside dining room, causing him to straighten up and watch as you took your seat at Bofur’s side in the middle of the group of Dwarves. Catching the attention of all the Elves in your knee length deep green dress under a black vest with Bilbo at your other side smiling as he watched Archibald land on your right shoulder after you brushed your hair over your left shoulder.

The Owl looked over the spread on the table saying softly, “They only eat greens?”

You smirked replying, “It appears so.”

He softly huffed and flew off mumbling, “That just won’t do.”

Your giggle after joined the chuckles of the company around you, grabbing one of the leaves of lettuce and took a bite from it with a slightly unimpressed sigh then turned to Bilbo who started asking you, “So what do you think so far?”

You giggled mid chew on your next bite from the lettuce feeling the eyes of the Elven Prince and King burning into your skin at the lack of attention you had showed them since you had sat down, “Well, other than busting my face and nearly breaking my ankle I think it’s lovely. 4 stars out of 5.”

Ori, “Only 4?”

“Half a star for the height and another for all the lavender,” you looked at Bofur switching to Khuzdul,  **“I’m going to have to stay with you all in the courtyard to stay away from the bushes around my room.”**

Bofur chuckled softly saying,  **“Not a problem. Can’t have you all puffy during our stay.”**

Thorin chuckled glancing at the Silvan Elves at his table staring at you and said calmly, “You won’t get her attention by staring.”

They both turned to face the smirking Dwarf and focused on their food stealing a few glances during their meal. As the first course of greens was over, a simple stew with sparse shreds of chicken in it, was brought out. Leading to the clearing of the tables and your drawing Bofur’s violin from your bag. The Silvan Elves turned, hearing your violin sounding out the first section to a song drawing the Dwarves around you to dance as Bofur sang and joined you in playing while Gandalf and Thorin clapped along with the tune watching you play the lively tune. 

Soon after your third song you had leant your violin to Ori as Nori requested a dance, giggling through your first missed step the Dwarves’ smiles grew as he guided you through your lesson with the Elves watching intently through each step, turn and dip you had to make to twirl under his arm between your giggles making your glow grow. Each dance led to your passing from Dwarf to Dwarf for a turn including a bouncing jig with Bofur as he played with Bifur stepping in for the spins then back to Bilbo again.

Hours passed when wings flapping brought Archibald back into view clutching a large mountain lion and headed straight for the forest just past the front gate you’d entered, making the Elves stand as you smiled saying, “Archi brought us more supper.” A round of cheers came from the younger Dwarves especially Ori who rushed to the gate as Thorin called for you to stay behind. Turning you accepted the violin cases from Bofur who promptly hurried after the rest of the Dwarves when you added them back to your bag beside his former spot then walked over to join the table in a chair an Elleth had brought for you.

After thanking her you slid your hands over the back of your dress, tucking your foot in the chair, covering the bare stretch of skin between your dress and the long socks you were wearing before curling your other leg in the seat leaning closer to Thorin on your right who said, “Lord Elrond has been asking questions about you.”

You nodded with another giggle brushing your hair behind your ear, “He’s certainly won’t be the last to.” Looking at the Elf Lord asking, “What did you want to know?”

Elrond, “Are you feeling better?”

You smirked noticing the Elf Prince straightening in his seat on your left, “It’s not the first time I’ve landed face first, the pain will pass.”

Elrond, “Gandalf mentioned you’re an Isitari in training.”

“Not really, I just have a magic stick. Nothing special, just awkwardly ordinary.”

Gandalf chuckled softly, “I’m not sure that’s entirely true.”

After this a series of questions started about your former world before they finally allowed you to walk away as the Elf Lords went to discuss Thorin’s plans with Gandalf while Thorin went to spend time with his Father in the healing wing.

.

Passing through your shared room you left your bag on Bofur’s bedroll and roamed through the random hallways and pathways. Sliding your fingers along the wooden railing you paused to face the moonlit city and softly asked, “Are you just going to follow me around all night?” Legolas stepped out from the doorway behind you to stand at your side, “If you’re still stuck on what happened earlier it was an accident, I’m not upset with you.”

He turned to face you, “Have we met before? You mentioned something about it being me who would hurt you?”

Giggling softly you faced him leaning your arm against the rail beside you, “You heard me mention the books about your world before, well your name comes up often. You were one of my favorites to read about. So no, we haven’t technically met before today, but I’d know you anywhere.”

He blinked and opened then closed his mouth when Tauriel stepped through the doorway he’d just passed through saying, “King Thranduil is asking for you My Lord.”

You smirked and giggled turning away from him to continue your stroll stating coolly, “Better hurry, Daddy Dearest is calling.”

Legolas watched as you disappear again before turning to go speak with his Father only to find him asking when his Son wished to return back home, sighing softly he stated, “I think we should wait to escort the Dwarves.”

Thranduil turned with raised brows on his blank face, “Do you now? What brought this on?” Before a smirk slid across his face, “It wouldn’t have anything to do with that new Wizard would it?”

Legolas blinked remaining as stoic as he could manage, “If you must know I was attempting to apologize when you sent for me.”

Thranduil chuckled softly, “I could see you very clearly. Shadowing her on her walk before she finally called you forward. Should I mention a betrothal in our next meeting?”

Legolas tensed up clenching his draw through a sharp inhale, “We just met Ada! Besides, what happened to your attempts to find a high born Elleth for my union?”

Thranduil chuckled softly, “Your Naneth and I had nearly a similar rough first meeting, we learned each other in time. Though my Ada didn’t ask my opinion on the matter before he’d planned our union. So I’ll ask again, should I mention a betrothal?”

Legolas sighed, dropping his eyes to the ground as his tone deflated, “She is beautiful, and it would help with trade forming between Erebor and our Kingdom again.”

“And your feelings?” Claiming his seat again catching his Son’s eye sending his Father a nearly pleading glance.

“My feelings. I wish to be able to gain her affections on my own, if we’re supposed to wed. Her world differs from ours, how could you be certain this would even be something she wants?”

Thranduil chuckled softly, “She’s young, still finding her feet, she’ll realize this is the best offer she’ll receive.”

Legolas’ heart dropped and couldn’t turn his head fast enough to mask the pain in his eyes from his Father’s attention sending a knife through the King’s chest in return at the wound he’d inflicted. Watching the brief nod his Son had given him as he turned stating, “If that’s how you wish to handle this, do what you think is best.” Then walked out with downcast eyes going for a walk of his own. Wishing to avoid you only to find himself seated on a bridge watching a group of fish following a pebble he’d tied to a string that he was swinging in a small circle feeling himself shifting from heartbreak to a comforting numbness.

A soft giggle drove his nerves to spike when he recognized the source, before spotting your legs coming into his view. As you sat at his side brushing your dress under you and hanging your legs over the edge, his lips parted as you wiped his cheek softly when he turned to look at you, “So marrying me is that terrible of a situation you’re crying about it?” His lips parted as you chuckled softly wiping his other cheek, “Don’t worry, I get it, if there was an agreement between us, I assure you, you would be getting the short end of the stick.”

His response came out in a broken whisper, “Ada couldn’t have spoken to you about this already.”

You smiled at him, “No he hasn’t. But the interesting thing about my new ears is I still haven’t mastered the whole ignoring people at a distance, and your Father has an almost frightening habit of talking to himself, in several very impressive impersonations I might add, before he has difficult conversations with people.” Legolas chuckled softly as you continued, “You should have heard him practicing to tell the stable hands his Elk was complaining about his oats to carrot ratio.”

Legolas replied with a growing smile, “He, tries to make the best decisions for each situation.”

You nodded, “That might have something to do with his former status.” Legolas glanced at you again, “It’s in the books. He wasn’t born a Prince, his Father gained the job of King after arriving in Greenwood, which wasn’t even called that until he picked the name.” Legolas smiled, “You’ve got to be, what, at least a few thousand years old, I’m sure I’m not the first person he’s ‘decided’ to set you up with.” You bumped his shoulder with yours, “But don’t sweat it, I’m sure he’ll let you decide, and if he doesn’t, well, I’ve got a magic stick and I’ve been just dying to know what happens when I hit someone with it.” Making him laugh louder, “Just tell me one thing, do you eat meat in Greenwood, because I don’t think Archibald could handle another forced meal of nothing but greens.”

He smiled at you with another soft chuckle, “We eat meat, not often, but at least for guests we offer meat at each meal.”

“Good, now I hear there’s a hidden pool filled with glowing turtles, have you seen it?”

He nodded and stood. Offering you his hand with a smile that grew as you stood and backed up. Dropping his hand folding your hands behind your back as he rolled his pebble on a string up and slid in inside a pocket under his long shirt before leading the way, quietly sharing the story of how he’d found the pool when he was a child before he asked, “How old are you if you don’t mind my asking?”

You giggled softly, “I’m sure that would surely end the topic of marriage.”

He eyed you curiously, “You must be at least 400, other than your height you seem fully grown.”

Smiling at him you say, “In my world I was mortal, but I assure you I’m considered a fully grown adult.” His brow rose after a curious nod, “I’m 22 in three days.” His lips parted and he glanced ahead blinking as you giggled again, “I must seem like an infant to you now.”

“How.” Gripping the hem on his shirt asking in a cautious tone, “How long do your people normally live?”

“Hmm, well, not counting accidents or illnesses, sixty, seventy years mostly, though a few hundred have lived over a century.”

He stopped and turned to face you, “You’re a third of the way through your life? Or were? A third?!” You nodded calmly and he looked around drawing in a breath trying to calm himself, before calmly stating, “No, no you’re not an infant at all.”

Chuckling again softly, he smiled softly when you smiled at him, “Come on, I got the magic stick now, you’ll be stuck hearing my babbling and watching me fall down for centuries to come yet.” His smile grew at your peppy sarcastic sentence as you turned around and backed your way down the same path, “Can’t wait to see how many times I end up breaking my nose!”

Chuckling softly he turned joining your side again smiling down at you through your turn again, “We’re going to have to work on your balance.”

You giggled, “Oh my balance is not the problem. It’s simply a gift, being able to harm myself in the most mundane and harmless of situations.”

“Hmm, I’ll think of something.”

You smiled up at him, “I’m sure if someone could it would probably be you. Though it would be interesting to see how many voices your Father would throw in the conversation if he tried to figure it out.”

He let out a loud set of laughs, “I’m guessing at least four.”

You bumped his shoulder again, “And you’ve certainly got the time for it.”

His smile grew as he led you through another turn as he said softly, “Yes it appears I do.”

The walk was relatively short after. Ending with a climb down a narrow set of stairs that Legolas insisted on giving you a piggyback down, making sure you wouldn’t fall again. Driving his smile wider, allowing the feeling of your body against his, especially his hands gripping the back of your bare knees holding you in place before letting you down again leading you through the last section of trees holding your hand lightly. Stopping and stepping out of the way revealing the glowing pond that drew another giggle from you before you stepped closer. His fingers reluctantly slid from yours as he watched you reaching the edge and crouch down at the edge watching the glowing turtles before he’d joined your side.

Glancing down at you his smile grew while you spouted off facts about turtles from your home world. And giggling awkwardly when you caught his adoring smile after you’d gotten lost in your own ramblings then looked back to the pond before sitting and sliding off your socks and sat them at your side as he watched you asking softly, “What are you doing?”

Your smile up at him brought his back, “I’m going in.” Sliding forward feeling the cool water coating your bruise covered legs as you said, “Hope they don’t bite.”

Curling his legs in front of him with another soft chuckle he watched as you walked slowly sinking nearly to waist deep in the water giggling as the turtles swam around you curiously, inspecting your legs and brushing gently against your hands you’d lowered in the water. Chuckling again Legolas tugged his boots and socks off and slipped in himself and walked to your side just in time to catch you. The slick stones under your feet led one of your steps to drive you back into the chest of the Elven Prince, whose smile grew when you’d, just for a moment, been pressed against his chest. With his arms around your middle before standing you back up straight, slowly sliding his hands back to your sides then released you again.

As time drug on the moon shifted from your view, dimming the hidden pool again, leaving only the glowing turtles in full view in their swimming paths around you and the Prince casting off a light of your own. Legolas’ hand slid back into yours gently and he led you back to the edge, “I’ll show you the way back.” Leading you to the edge and lifting you back out before climbing out himself, collecting his boots and socks from you before you draped your socks over your shoulder when he bent for you piggyback ride back up the stairs again.

.

Following the trails, the moonlight found you again as you left wet footprints and a trail of glowing flowers that bloomed around your bare feet until you’d reached the bridge again and he’d said, “If you’d like, there’s a cove where the fairies live, as the moon rises they dance and sing, each night, it’s beautiful, I could show you.”

You smiled up at him again, “I would like that, though soon I imagine I’d drain you of all your secret places.”

He smirked back, “Then we’ll just have to find more when I’ve run out.” Making you giggle and look forward again as he chuckled softly with a large smile that dimmed as he spotted his Father beside Lord Elrond’s side who had both turned to look at you when you approached.

King Thranduil’s eyes scanned over you both curiously before asking, “Enjoying the moonlight?”

You giggled again, “Yes, it is beautiful here.”

“And where did you go, might I ask?” Glancing between you both seeing your still dripping wet clothes.

“I went for a walk in one of the pools.”

His brow raised, “Really, then why is my Son wet?”

“He jumped in to save me from slipping.” Your smirk widened and you asked, “Was that all you wished to ask me?”

His eyes narrowed as he replied, “For now.”

Your smile grew back and you continued your stroll saying, “I look forward to our next conversation,” nodding your head at the group while saying their names. Making Legolas chuckled softly when you turned a few steps behind Thranduil, motioning a swing with your hands mouthing, ‘big stick’ as Elrond watched masking his smirk from the corner of his vision before you turned the next corner. The King eyed his Son saying, “You seem to be in a better mood.”

Legolas nodded still wielding a small smile, “Miss Pear certainly knows a lot about animals. She was sharing some of the facts on them from her world.”

Thranduil’s smirk grew, “Did she now, bonding already?”

Legolas smirked back, “If you plan to win her over you can start with her Birthday, it’s in three days.”

Thranduil nodded saying in a nearly cheerful tone, “I will do that.”

Legolas smirked up at him adding, “She’s turning 22.” Causing their faces to drop before he walked away adding, “Apparently in her world they barely make it past 60.”

Their eyes followed his path as Elrond said, “She was nearly halfway through her life already, and she’s still so young.”

Thranduil blinked, “I never imagined she’d be that young and to have, been left an, orphan.”

The Elf Lords walked to Elrond’s office to continue their conversation while you returned to the shared courtyard grabbing your bag and moving into the bath nearby to change into a new pair of jeans a t shirt for under your vest, adding your socks again before your boots. Gripping your staff halves and twirling them practicing your hand and wrist rotations the Dwarves have been training you in since you’d arrived in the Blue Mountains leaving your bag near the Dwarves.

.

Entering the empty training ground you switched to your full arm rotations as well, keeping your staff in its metal form focusing on the motions ignoring the attention you had gotten from the Elves around you as your staff shifted into long swords for your next set of rotations. Hissing softly your rotations paused as a stab of pain shot through your right hand from your fall earlier that day from the back of your startled pony. 

Shifting your sword in your left hand to lay flat against your arm you pressed your thumb hard into the stiffened and pulsing muscles. Walking to the closest tree and crossed your legs before you when you sat, laying your swords down to tend fully to your injury. Missing the golden haired Elf approaching you with a curious smile, kneeling before you causing your eyes to dart up to him with a quick smile as he asked, “Did you cut yourself?”

You shook your head, “No, fell off my pony earlier today, just pulled a muscle the wrong way when I caught myself. Should pass in a few minutes.”

Holding out his hands palm up his smile grew through a soft chuckle, “Well, that at least I can help with, if you don’t mind.” Timidly you laid your hand on one of his palms for his other hand to lay over sending gentle pulses through your arm and hand before a soft crack came from your hand drawing a gasping squeak from you making him say in a softer remorseful tone, “I’m so sorry, it wasn’t a pulled muscle at all. Mild fracture more like, it’s healed now, so it shouldn’t bother you anymore.”

You nodded, “Oh goody. Thank you, for healing it.”

His smile grew, “It’s alright, my first lifetime I was clumsy myself. Broke at least a bone a week.”  He chuckled softly and brushed his hair back over his shoulders, “I’m Glorfindel, it’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Pear.”

Your smile grew, “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, I’ve read about you, you’re quite a talented fighter.”

“How long have you been training?”

“Um, well I’ve always practiced on my own since I was a child, but as for proper training, Thorin and Dwalin started teaching me, six months ago, roughly.”

A smirk slid across his face, “For six months you’re quite skilled, takes most Elven fighters at least a century to master dual blades so fluidly. Did you want to keep training? I could show you a few things if you’d like.”

Your smile grew as you nodded, “If you wouldn’t mind.”

He chuckled softly standing and helping you to your feet again after you’d grabbed your swords again, “I don’t mind at all. I believe out of everyone in Rivendell I have a good idea of what you’re going through, to be sent from one world to the next then shot back into a new life having to start over from scratch. So what would you like to learn?”

You chuckled softly replying “Everything.” His smile grew again with another chuckle, “Actually, I was planning on working on something I thought of the other day.”

“And what would that be?”

Your eyes scanned over the watching Elves before looking back at him saying timidly, “My staff switches to weapons I can think of,” Twirling the long swords in your hands that shifted between curled blades to axes and then to your bow and quiver causing his eyes to widen before locking with yours again. “I was thinking if I could get used to being able to shift them as I’m fighting it would be better.”

You both looked up as Fili and Kili swung down from the branch they were sitting on in the tree above you with large smirks hanging from their knees, “That sounds amazing.” Swinging down landing on either side of you as Fili said, “You could have mentioned it sooner.”

Kili nodded, “We would have helped you with it.”

They glanced at each other then said, “We’ll get our weapons, wait here.” Before taking off leaving you to giggle at the stunned Glorfindel walked around under the tree inspecting it for any more Dwarves only to jump back into you when Ori’s pencil fell onto his head causing him to look up at the brief nervous wave before he passed it back after hearing Ori’s timid explanation. “Couldn’t sleep. There’s a good view of the bridges from here.”

Glorfindel smiled and returned to your side after eyeing the sketch Ori had shown him. Turning to face the pair of Dwarves returning pulling on their extra sheaths carrying a pair of axes they’d each grabbed belonging to Dwalin and Thorin with large smiles before Fili said, “They’ll calm down when they learn they’re for your training.”

Rolling your eyes you four started your basic planning when Kili said, “I think it’ll be best with one of us first. Work through a few swings then turn and fire off an arrow.” He looked around and nodded running over to carry a large archery target over, setting it down in the center of the empty green area before he continued, “I think stationary first, then we can work on moving it.”

Fili nodded twirling Dwalin’s axes in his hands stepping forward saying, “Perhaps the basic swings first?”

You nodded and shifted your staff to your axes as Glorfindel joined Kili’s side at the tree as they watched your practice start nearly causing his jaw to drop at your small frame driving the young Dwarf back easily with your basic blows he met as you moved through Thorin’s favorite diamond footwork pattern between attacks and dodges before the end bringing a final blow before you turned twirling the axes in your hands as they shifted to the bow and quiver. Sliding the quiver over your shoulder as you notched the bow, straightening your aim as you stumbled, being caught by Fili, who sat up leaning forward to hold you steady as you lined up and fired hitting the center of the target to turn with an unimpressed look before the now smiling Fili hopped up to his feet. “Not a bad first time. Just have to work on the turn.”

You nodded and turned to grab the arrow Kili had retrieved for you to add back to your quiver before starting again. As the hours passed the crowds grew as the, now shirtless sweat coated Princes, Glorfindel and even Lord Elrond’s twin Sons had joined in swarming over you. Only to be knocked down between your shots at the targets Nori, Bofur, Bifur and Gloin were holding up over their heads for only moments, running around the swarm all testing your attacks and defenses between shots. Thorin along with the rest of the Company came into view as your group lined up again, Dwalin chuckled with a growing smirk. 

Spotting his axes and the matching pair in your hands. Shooting to your right avoiding Fili’s first swing then send your own at the now dodging Kili, through your rounds the Elves training with you had caught on to the basic footwork patterns you three were using. The same solid footwork that nearly mirrored their middle levels of sword training between their shock at the sheer strength you three were throwing into your blows at each other. Especially with you at your being able to knock even the three Elves off their feet so easily, making them up their force they used testing how much you could actually handle.

Your growing smirk sent a wave of confusion through the crowd of Elves as Fili managed to knock your axes from your grip and gripping you tightly in his arms only to have your head crash into his causing his fingers to slip sending him back as you staggered pressing your fingers to your forehead with a soft squeak. The cheering, laughing and clapping of the Dwarves hushed when Glorfindel came up from behind you gripping your shoulder attempting to slide his sword under your chin only to pale as you quickly turned, jumping to curl your legs around his arm gripping you and threw him from your flip sending his sword sliding across the grass. 

The Elves went silent after a wave of gasps as they glanced from you after your landing with a sharp whistle drawing your axes back to your hands to shift to your bow and quiver as you dodged Ellodan’s attack. Knocking his sword from his hands with a spinning kick before lunging at Elohrir, swinging your bow around the back of his neck, bringing him to your height to bring him to your place as you took his. Placing him in his Brother’s path for a painful tackle as you fired off your last arrow at the target in front of you the Elf Lords and three Wizards were standing behind it with shocked expressions at the brief section of your practice they’d witnessed.

Twisting your bow you shifted it back to its staff form, sliding it back in its holster on your leg with a soft groan reaching up to touch your head, trying not to focus on the headache brewing from your blow as you turned to look at the chuckling Fili, still seated and panting on the same spot he’d fallen to before he said, “I keep forgetting about your head.”

Thorin chuckled walking over to collect his axes from Kili with a large smile before he inspected your forehead as you said, “You Dwarves don’t seem to be made of stone until I go for a head butt.”

He chuckled again and stepped back glancing between his Nephews and said, “Impressive new skill you’ve found for yourself, the orcs won’t know what hit them.” Switching to Khuzdul,  **“Seems these three haven’t either.”**

You giggled as he turned as you glanced at the shocked Glorfindel still sitting where you’d thrown him before he stood saying, “You threw me!” You nodded and he narrowed his eyes slightly, “Try it again.” Thorin giggled patting your back moving aside as the tall Elf got back into his former position and was once again thrown through your spinning flip after curling your leg around his arm knocking his sword free from his grip. Turning to face you again after he sat up his shocked expression shifted into a challenging smirk as he stood again, “How did you do that?” You giggled and smirked again turning to the twins who’d volunteered to be thrown over you next to show him, giving him a chance to actually see what you were doing before he tried it himself with each of them before he asked, “What other tricks do you know?”

Your lessons lasted for nearly another hour until you broke for a bath before breakfast. Sinking into the hot water your body relaxed. With the voices of the Elves throughout Rivendell echoed in your head causing you to groan and close your eyes, sinking under the water for a few moments before rising out of it again trying your best to focus on the sound of Archibald in the bath on your left preening his feathers. 

.

Groaning again your ears picked up on the hushed whispers between the Wizards about your staff’s strange shifting form as theirs remained in their original forms before his own assumption as for why you weren’t given an older appearance, with the information of your life that had been passed on you’d already been given a massive impression of the true limits of cruelty the world can show and how extreme power can be so damaging to the world.

Saruman, “She’s bourn such a great lengthy pain in her short life, where we were truly blind to how dark the world could truly grow and how our power could damage the world. Her staff however, it seems her presence is meant to be more of a physical force where we appeal to the minds of the Kings of this world.”

Gandalf, “I can’t picture her as merely a destructive force.”

Radagast, “Flowers bloom brighter after a fire. Her light, you didn’t see it? These trees, their all speaking of her, she’s woken something even back in Fangorn. Something’s stirring.”

Mumbling to yourself you glanced at your bag remembering the cursed ring inside you knew you would have to manage soon enough before you finally sat up to wring out your hair before climbing out and drying off. Brushing through your knotted hair after finally managing to dry it you exited the bath in a light blue dress identical to your green one from yesterday but covered in white polkadots under your worn grey vest, choosing to stay barefoot thankful the healing oils had gotten rid of your bruises covering your legs. Making sure to have Sparky pinned under your left arm as your fingers on your right hand brushed through your hair while you went to join the others at breakfast holding a small smile as the Elves around you stared as you walked past with Archibald behind you.

.

Brushing your hair back over your shoulder you entered the dining room at the side of Ori who eagerly showed you the sketches he’d made of your practice making your smile grow while you walked blindly into the outdoor dining room sensing the room’s attention turning to you once again causing you to look up as Ori went to his chair. Archibald gently slid his beak along the back of your shoulder to comfort you before following you to the empty chair at Thorin’s side across from the Wizards who had all turned and stood when you entered. Giving them each a brief smile the tallest of the three eyed you with a stern expression asking, “Miss Pear, did you bring your staff with you?”

You nodded pulling them from under your arm, slid it together and set it between you standing straight up on its own until he curled his long fingers around it with a soft “Hmm.” As it shifted to crystal at his touch then back to the metal casing when he released it before he looked at you, “It seems the Valar have shielded the true power of your staff from detection beyond yourself. In time you should be able to unlock it when you’re strong enough.”

Gandalf smiled at you kindly adding, “Perhaps we should take a step back for a moment, Jaqi, this is-.”

Your smile grew as you cut him off in a kind tone in return, “Radagast the Brown and Saruman the White, leader of the Isitari and also member of the White Council. Pleasure to meet you.”

Saruman nodded after his shocked expression faded, “Gandalf did mention something about books on our world. So far, I am impressed with what you’ve accomplished. Seeing as your staff is shielded you will be marked as an apprentice for now and I shall leave you under the care and instruction of Gandalf. Who will be keeping me informed of your progress. I expect great things from you Miss Pear.”

A deep sting spread through your chest and you fired back without thinking, “You may have to adjust your definition of great.”

An uncommon smile slid across his lips, “I know I shall, but not in the way you would assume. Gandalf’s familiar is a Meras.”

“Shadowfax.”

Saruman nodded glancing at Archibald behind you brushing your stray hairs still over your shoulder to join the rest of your hair down you back, then back to you, “No Isitari has ever been bonded to a flighted creature, let alone one of the charges from the creator of all matter in Arda. The pebble has been cast and we must all see where the ripples carry us off to.”

You nodded unsure of anything else to do or say and claimed your seat after they had taken theirs remaining silent through most of the meal until Thorin and Legolas both tried to calm you by bringing up your favorite topics as the Wizards watched the bushes coated in flowers behind you dance and growl while blooming brighter while the trees behind them swayed whispering about you.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Random use of Enchated by T. Swift -

Sighing softly you nodded your head to the Wizards as they moved to continue the discussion of you further. The three of them watched as you stood to take a walk alone. Rubbing your face with a soft groan, dropping your arms to cross them again behind your back walking through the gardens listening to the growing songs coming from them. Roaming aimlessly focusing on the sound of your footsteps and nearly crashing into the chest of the Elven Prince only to step back and give him a flash of a smile as he chuckled softly smiling at you in return, “I thought you might enjoy another adventure after your interrogation.”

Your smile grew as you nodded, “That’s exactly what I need right now.” His smile grew as he gently claimed your hand to lead you through the winding path to his hidden place he liked to relax in. Allowing him some more time with you to share the snacks he’d set out for you already. Doing all he could between your long walks with Thorin to learn as much about you as he could through the next few days, including during the large Birthday party the Dwarves had arranged for you that far surpassed any planning Thranduil could have managed as far as chances to make you smile and laugh as much as you did.

The night of your birthday, however, brought a sting into the chest of Prince Legolas, as he passed the courtyard the Dwarves had claimed as their chosen communal bed. Searching for you only to find you stretched out on your stomach on a worn bedroll at Bofur’s side with King Thorin laying across your back using you as a pillow while his Nephews both piled on top of your legs and sides claiming you both as their pillows, with Dwalin propped up against Thorin’s back beside Kili, who he’d latched onto in a tight half hug. All just feet from your birthday presents along the half wall behind your head. 

Presents the Company had worked so long on fashioning together with the use of the Elven forges as a surprise for you. Pacing for hours through his normal winding paths the Elven Lords noted his slightly irritated expression until realizing he still wasn’t calming. He stopped in the training grounds claiming an archery station to fire off all the arrows he could manage only pausing when his quiver was empty. The following sigh before his head drooped forward through rolling his shoulders, his body tensed as he felt someone adding another set of arrows into his quiver.

Turning his head, against his control a small scowl formed on his face causing your smile to drop as he turned back to the target with another sigh, closing his eyes trying to relax he tensed again hearing you turn away and softly saying, “I’ll leave you to your practice then.”

Lowering his bow through a step back his hand gently curled around your arm, “Miss Pear, I, I got trapped in my own thoughts, I apologize.” Clearing his throat softly he forced a small smile on his face watching as your unsure expression lingered as he stepped closer to you. “Did you sleep well?”

“Other than the part where Fili started death gripping my thigh and the puddle of drool Kili left on my ribs ya. Somehow I turned into the Durin pillow as their discomfort about my lack of protective layers at night became too much for them.”

His brows pressed together, “And that’s the only reason they were piled on you?”

A curious smirk slid on your face, “Unless that somehow gives me four Dwarven Husbands, ya, snuggle buddies.” Your arms crossed over your chest, “Is that why you were angry?”

His mouth opened as a slightly panicked expression slid on his face, “I.”

You giggled making a small smile slide onto his face, “You were jealous.”

He drew in a sharp breath then fired back in a sarcastic attempt, “Well my Ada’s aim is to see us wed. He wouldn’t take it well.”

You nodded with another smirk, “Of course  _he_  wouldn’t. Can’t upset the Elf King now can I?”

Giggling again as Legolas chuckled softly shifting on his feet, “You certainly wouldn’t want to cross him, on this especially. He takes the topic of my marriage very seriously.”

You nodded giggling again and glanced around, “Do you normally fire off, what, 50 arrows at a time?”

He shook his head, “Just when I lose focus.” His smile returned as he remembered, “I promised you a tour of the lily ponds.”

You nodded, “Yes you did. And here I’d thought that might have been the cause of your upset.”

He chuckled again sliding the quiver from his shoulder leading you past the stand he left his bow along with the quiver on. Gently grabbing your hand to curl around his arm for the short climb up a set of stairs then towards the outer rings of the Kingdom as your same conversation from yesterday was picked up again. A rustling from the trees above you made you giggle breaking the Princes’ sentence to smile at you and lean in to hear you whisper, “We may want to avoid the next archway.”

He glanced at you with a curios smile and nodded giving you a gentle nudge to your right to take another turn leading you towards a bridge that brought a collective, “Aww…” from the trees above you that even Legolas could hear, bringing a knowing smirk to his face before two dark haired bodies jumped from the branches above you with large grins.

Elladan, “You two look cozy.”

Ellohrir, “You should take the short route.”

You smirked at the pair of them, “And the blanket of feathers and petals waiting there are what, the new dress requirements for the lily ponds?”

Their smirks dropped and Legolas chuckled, “Miss Pear still hasn’t mastered reigning in her hearing.”

“For such a peaceful seeming place it gets rather loud sometimes.”

They both smirked again, “Like some company?”

You giggled as Legolas sighed when they claimed your free sides and Elladan curled your free arm under his as Ellohrir claimed Legolas’ and said “Fine.”

Elladhan glanced down at your peach layered dress coated in floral patterns with several sheer layers over a thick peach one under your worn grey vest, “Do all of the women back home show their skin so freely?”

You smirked up at him, “Is my skin offending you?”

He chuckled, “No, your clothes seem, freeing for movement is all.”

You giggled again looking forward, “And here I was thinking you might be offended by the fact women actually posses legs under their dresses.”

Ellohrir gave a playful gasp stepping forward with an exaggerated inspection of your full form, “You have legs?! You can’t have legs!”

Elladan, “Not even our Sister has legs, poor creatures you women! Just floating under those dresses of yours! That’s what Ada told us.” Their smiles grew as your laughter bubbled out drawing the curious Elrond to his study window to catch a glimpse of Ellohrir as he stepped forward pointing at you causing Elrond’s and Thranduil’s brows to rise as his son shouted, “You never mentioned women had legs! What else haven’t you been telling us?!”

Elladan released your arm as you covered your mouth to lean against the chest of the shaking Legolas as your laughter grew while the twin shouted, “How many half truths have we been told through our childhoods?!”

Legolas’ hands curled around your sides trying to control his laughter as he led you. Still laughing loudly behind your hands pressed against his chest as he led you out of the Elf King and Lord’s view as they curiously watched the twins smirk and wave when they noticed you had left, then turn to rush to join you again with large grins to claim your free sides again as your giggling finally ceased.

Elladan, “All I meant, was you look lovely today.” His arm curled yours around his again as he caught your small smile while Ellohrir added with a nudge to the Princes’ side, “Right Leg?”

Legolas smiled down at you after giving him a nod saying, “Lovely as always.”

Ellohrir curled his arm under the Princes’, “So when’s the wedding?”

You glanced between them curiously making Elledan chime in, “Oh don’t think we haven’t missed Your Ada’s plans for the pair of you.”

You rolled your eyes, “Oh, that. You know all this wedding planning really doesn’t match with how I was raised.”

Twins, “Really? Details.”

You giggled, “Well, if you like someone, mainly for male female relationships for example. The males, they ask the female out on a date, or sometimes the other way around. If the second party agrees then they agree on a time and place along with a hobby or form of entertainment to go on. They’re called dates. And if the first goes well and you want to keep seeing each other you agree to another, and so on for the dating phase. 

Normally that’s when you share your first kisses, normally around the third, and if you would like to keep seeing each other normally the male asks the female to be his girlfriend. Normally it’s around this time you can chose to move in together, though some couples wait until they’re engaged to. And you stay together for as long as that lasts, after that the male, normally when he feels ready for the next step he proposes marriage. Then you’re engaged until you either get married or break up, and even sometimes after marriage you break up and have to file for divorce. Then it all starts all over again at dating.”

Legolas, “How many people do you normally date?”

“Me personally? I’ve never been asked on a date, well no, strike that, I’ve been asked but I got stood up twice. But normally, I would guess, you would date at least five people maybe before you would find one to be in a relationship with. I mean most dates you’re complete strangers and you just like something about them and want to get to know them better, and you either click or you don’t.”

Ellohrir, “Stood up?”

“I showed up, they didn’t.”

The three men paused and looked at you as Elladan asked, “They asked you, you both agreed to the location and time and they just didn’t show up?”

You nodded, “Well back when I went to University there was this game the males had to play to get into certain clubs, and one of them was the date ditch. They ask out females and the other males from the group show up to make sure the males don’t show and they get points for however many females they ditch, you get so many points you get in the club.”

Legolas looked at you in shock, “Men did this often where you’re from?”

You shrugged, “Just because they’re old enough to be claimed as men doesn’t mean they stand up to the standard of showing others respect. And women are mainly still seen as sex objects, a means to an end, there to be used at their pleasure then discarded after. But there’s real men in there, scattered in the masses.”

Elladan, “You were treated cruelly and yet you’re so calm about it?”

You shrugged, “I have no control over how others choose to behave, it can happen once. The only thing I can control is if I let them treat me that way a second time.”

Ellohrir, “Well no one here will ever treat you that way.”

You smiled up at them, “I know, between you and the Durins I’ll be the most well respected female in all of Middle Earth.”

Legolas, “The Dwarves know about this?”

You nodded, “They made sure to tell me women are only touched with their consent, handshakes included, and males are duty bound to protect the few women their graced to meet, Thorin’s words. Including acting as living blankets. Dwarves get really warm when they sleep, did you know that? Nearly on fire almost. I woke up sweating first time they huddled around me, even in the daytime, I’m surprised they’re not drenched constantly with all the layers they wear.”

The three of them chuckled again before Ellohrir asked, “So that’s why they were draped across you earlier? Keeping you warm?”

You nodded, “They don’t believe that I don’t get cold, so they voted to pile their bedrolls together and I just sort of get piled on and we all snuggle up through the night when I do eventually get tired. Which I prefer snuggling anyway, and it would be strange not to with such a large group of snugglers around.”

Legolas smiled at you again leading the walk again, only for you to turn back at a shocked shout from the Elf King and Lord Elrond in the distance, both now covered in feathers and petals shouting for the twins. Glancing at each other they nodded and Elladan lifted you in his arms and they sprinted away as you let out a shocked giggle watching over his shoulder at Legolas saying, “Hey!” Before charging after them through the winding city and into the large trees again as the Elf Lords chased after them.

The four of you stopped against the core of a massive tree in the middle of the forest on a thick branch quietly watching as the Elf Lords walked through the trees below you still pulling their new coating off of them before sighing and walking away with irritated mumbles. The twins turned spotting Legolas staring at you still clutched in Elladan’s arms making their smiles grow as Ellohrir said, “Alright, next stop lily pond.”

Turning you gave Legolas a timid smile as you were carried off towards the pond and clutched tighter when they led the way hopping from branch to branch making your way down to the ground where a familiar blonde was waiting for you with a growing smile. Glorfindel stepped closer to your group while Elladan gently helped you down watching as Legolas moved back to your side while you smoothed your dress down again before smiling at him as his hand gently landed on your back to gently stroke it.

Glorfindel drew your attention again, “Someone seems to have dumped feathers and petals on your Ada’s heads, but I am hoping with Lady Pear among you, you wouldn’t do anything like this.”

Legolas smiled at him “We were simply headed for the lily pond.” Sliding his arm around your shoulders moving you toward the dimmer tree line making the twins smirk larger nodding their head inviting Glorfindel along as they shared what you had told them about your world. Something that hadn’t come as a shock to him at his brief time having been sent there himself. 

Leading to an even lengthier discussion added on between the two of you as you gave a broader, darker picture of your former world as the pond finally came into view. Trying to step closer you felt just how tightly Legolas had ended up gripping you through the discussion. Only loosening his grip, feeling your gentle poke to his side making him smile at you while his hand released through his walking you towards the edge of the pond.

His fingers looped in yours, leading you across the small set of rocks scattered through the pond, that sent out colorful ripples through the water as swarms of shimmering frogs and fish came from underneath them. Their skin was covered in silvery reflective scales bringing an excited giggle from you as the colors danced under you making the lily pads bob in the rippling water. The Twins followed after with growing smirks as Ellohrir said, “So this would make three then.”

Elladan nodded, “Yes, three exactly.”

Glorfindel chuckled as he joined in, “So should we give them some privacy then?”

You glanced back at them with a curious smile, “What’s this about three something?”

Twins, “It’s your third date.”

Your smile dimmed and your brow rose as they chuckled as Legolas’ face dropped in shock as he glanced at you and stammered out an attempt at words making you giggle and attempt to step to the next rock only to gasp as it shifted under your foot sending you towards the water. Only causing the twins and Legolas to jump in the chest deep water with arms stretched out to hold you up above the water as they each squirmed and winced. 

They walked you to the next rock Glorfindel was standing near, to hold you at his side, while the three others rushed to the side and climbed out only to start stripping their wet layers revealing several squirming creatures latched onto their skin. Twisting in their spots they each helped each other to pull the creatures off and toss them back into the now furiously color shifting schools of creatures swimming in tight formations at the disturbance of their pond.

Fumbling your fingers against Glorfindel’s shirt over his stomach you stammered looking with widened eyes at the water, “Glor-.” Before squeaking at a squid like thing leaping from the water towards your foot drawing his attention, making him grip you tightly. Lifting you to his chest and sprinted across the last set of rocks before setting you down and kneeling to make sure your legs were creature free before standing. “Thank you.”

He smiled at you setting his hands on your shoulders gently, “You have nothing to thank me for.” Turning to Legolas, “Honestly, Leg, why did you choose this as your third date?” You turned to Legolas who was now jerking off his socks adding them to his pile of wet clothes and paused to look back at you both between the naked twins as his fingers paused at his waist band as you saw frantic squirming along his legs.

Giving another pained exhale he forced out, “This wasn’t a date. I’m showing Miss Pear-.”

His sentence broke as you shot back, “Just take off your pants and handle those things.” The raising of his brows came through another stammered response before you said, “You take them off or I will, they’re obviously hurting you.” His mouth opened again and you stepped closer causing his eyes to shoot wider and his fingers to clench around his waist band causing you to sigh and roll your eyes walking away, “Honestly, I’ve spent months with the Dwarves, bathing included, with as many layers as they wear you wouldn’t think them so comfortable nude.”

Glorfindel chuckled as he caught the Princes pained expression finally jerking his pants off for the twins to help him remove the growing squirming creatures before Glorfindel turned to join you. Curling your hand under his arm, they hastily dressed again and rushed back to your side with timid smiles making you roll your eyes again saying, “Honestly, I’m not going to burst into flames after seeing you three naked. I take it it’s one of those don’t touch the water situations?”

Legolas nodded and wet his lips before saying, “We aren’t married we shouldn’t be naked around you.”

You giggled gently patting his shoulder, “That’s sweet, but for future reference, if something is trying to eat you, feel free to strip around me. Especially if it’s because they’re after me.”

He smirked back with a soft chuckle, “I really didn’t intend for it to go like this.”

You giggled again, “No I would imagine neck deep in water coated in very angry color shifting creatures wouldn’t be the original plan.”

His smile grew as he shuffled on his feet, glancing at the three others and leaned in to whisper near your ear, “And it wasn’t my intention for this to be counted as a date either.”

He leaned back smiling curiously at your amused giggle before you nodded sarcastically replying, “Oh I am perfectly clear on the kicking and screaming path we’re meant to take to your Ada’s alter.”

He blinked as the three behind you laughed watching as you stepped back to glance at the area you were now in. Legolas stepped closer to you, “I didn’t mean I didn’t wish to, just,” he glanced at the three waving him forward to step closer to you before he did, shaking his head trying to focus on you. Turning back and meeting your eyes with another soft smile, gently placing his hand on your back leading you a bit farther from the three, “I would like to, properly court you. I, there’s a Dragon and Dwarves to deal with first. Besides, there’s quite a few locations in Greenwood I’d like to show you. And none of them include creatures that would attack us.”

Your smile grew as you reached up to brush your thumb along a trickle of blood coming from a small bite mark on the side of his neck, “So this is you asking me on a date then?”

He chuckled softly, smiling at you, “This is me asking you on several dates, though we will have to put off selecting a time and place for a short time.”

You giggled softer glancing at the three Elves looking around pretending they weren’t listening and said, “Where to next then?”

Legolas’ smile grew as you slid your hand back under his arm while he led you down another hidden path towards another color shifting pond, though this one is due to the butterflies sleeping on the floating flowers across the top of the water bringing several quacking frogs up to the surface. A stop that kept you securely in the grip of Elladan and Legolas on the safe bridge above until they led you safely back in time to the outer dining room for a lunch.

Bringing another giggle from you as the twitching eyebrows of the Elf Lords came into full view paired with stern scowls until they noted their blood stained clothes ringing them closer for a full inspection. Glancing over Thorin drew your attention giving the seat on his right a gentle pat, bringing another soft giggle from you especially as the Dwarves gave you a brief inspection as you passed while Thorin whispered in Khuzdul,  **“What happened to them?”**

Your smile made his grow,  **“The Elven Princes and Glorfindel were showing me the lily pond and I nearly fell in, there’s these, fish leech things that got in their clothes. They got everywhere.”**  You giggled again as they chuckled around you, drawing Legolas and his growing glare as he watched Thorin gently pat your hand resting on your lap before he started filling your plate.

**“Archibald led us to a Boar for our meal.”**

The Elves all joined you at the tables as the Elf King coolly stated, “You seem to be quite cozy with Lady Pear King Thorin, you should do well to learn your distance as she gets settled in Greenwood.”

Your eyes rose to meet the Kings as Legolas, on your left, shot his Father a shocked look shared by the rest of the Elves, only to cause their eyes to grow wider as Thorin responded with a soft chuckle, “And just how do you imagine to separate me from my Wife King Thranduil?”

His hand curled around yours protectively as you and the rest of the table turned to look at him while you heard the rest of the Dwarves groan softly covering their faces behind you as Bilbo threw a roll at Thorin’s back, drawing his attention to his fierce gaze as he whispered harshly, “You haven’t asked her yet!”

Thorin’s mouth opened as he glanced at you catching your confused expression as you asked, “Wife? Since when exactly are we married?”

His brows pressed together, “Bree.”

“Which time?”

“The first time.”

You nodded with a brief disbelieving giggle, “So the night we met.”

He nodded, “Yes, I meant to speak with you about it.”

Your eyes narrowed slightly, “This is another of those intricate Dwarf traditions I’ve missed isn’t it?”

He nodded and you turned to grab a roll off your plate and tear a piece off of it as you glanced up at Legolas on your left with a forced smile on his face and a pained look in his eyes as you said, “So, apparently I’m married.”

Your attention turned back to Thranduil who threw himself back into the conversation, “As amusing as all this is, there’s all but a signed contract for the betrothal of Lady Pear and my Son.”

Thorin watched as you shoved the next piece of your roll into your mouth before he retorted, “And what exactly have you to prove this agreement, Jaqi has said nothing of the sort to me about it.”

“She is a Wizard she need not inform you of all her plans.”

Thorin fought not to shout in return, “She’s my Wife! Taking a second Husband is among the topics we would have to discuss.”

Thranduil’s brow twitched again, “She was not even aware of the union until you mentioned it moments ago! She’s going to marry my Son!”

You gently set down your roll to place your hand on Legolas’ arm stopping him from joining the now Elven dispute that even Lord Elrond was jumping to your defense. You nudged Thorin’s arm as you stood, leading the pair of them to the courtyard the Company had claimed. While the Company piled their food on the tables they were at and followed you, carrying them to the courtyard. Ori made sure to grab your plates adding them to his table as he and Dwalin picked up the rear while Gandalf smirked sipping on the glass of wine he’d snuck as the shouting Elves weren’t looking. Saruman rolled his eyes walking back to his room and Radagast spread some butter on his roll, feeding a piece to his hedgehog familiar in the pocket on his robe.

Pulling Thorin and Legolas to a large stack of cushions to sit, the pair of them eyed each other as they settled across from you watching as you held your dress around your thighs as you sat down before you said, “Ok, so how exactly are we married?”

Thorin, “You offered me food, shelter, saved my life and promised me a future, those are the main Dwarvish tasks for proposing marriage. And we shared a shelter for the night and breakfast the morning after.”

Legolas nodded, “Those are similar requirements for an Elvish marriage as well.”

Thorin, “We hadn’t discussed this before, and I meant to bring it up. Especially after the differences between out culture’s courting systems. But you are my Wife and you will be treated as the Queen you are. When we discussed this I was going to make sure to inform you there is a way out of this for you, if this isn’t what you wish. Dwarvish marriages have a ten year limit on consummation, once that limit is met the marriage is dissolved. You will remain Queen, but you will no longer be bound to me by marriage.”

Your brows pressed together, “How is that to work, I’d still be Queen but not your Wife?”

Balin chimed in from behind you, “It has happened before that a King and Queen have worked well together and chosen to remain working together as they married their Ones. Normally it’s for arranged marriages, though if you’re deemed unfit to rule your crown will be stripped as well.”

You looked back to Thorin with a confused look, “And you would just what, pretend to be my Husband in public? And ten years?”

He gave you a soft smile as he leaned closer to you placing his hand gently on yours resting on your lap, “I do care for you, and I do wish to court you properly should you wish it down the road. I was simply allowing you to, how did you put it, give you time to see if we clicked. So it’s all up to you, and if you do wish to carry out a second marriage with Prince Legolas then we can discuss that as well.”

You glanced at Legolas who hadn’t taken his eyes off of you since you sat down and flashed you a faint smile before glancing at Bilbo, who gently tapped his arm offering him his drink, receiving a nod and thanks in return as he took it and held it firmly against his crossed legs before him looking at you again as you said, “I really don’t have a clue what to say about this.”

Legolas, “Before, you mentioned the rituals you face, you mentioned two partners in the courtship and the breaking of marriages but you never mentioned what happened to the second spouses and their children.”

“In my world you’re only allowed to be married to one person at a time, and mostly they have to be male, female couples only.”

The Prince’s brows pressed together, “So you date several people, but only ever are allowed to be with that one person until you possibly choose to dissolve it? What happens if the woman falls for another man?”

“Then they would have to divorce, same as if the man would.”

Thorin, “Men can’t marry men?”

You shook your head, “Legally, no. That’s an entirely infuriatingly long discussion that’s been under fire for generations.”

Legolas, “Why would a man choose to ever leave his Wife. Here a woman can claim as many Husbands as she wishes, but a man would never take more than one Wife.”

Thorin, “Not even a mistress, we would never dishonor the women we’ve chosen. That is one thing our two races agree on.”

You glanced between them again and Legolas scooted closer to you with a soft smile, “This doesn’t change things, we both intend to court you and you have full control over this. So, we get you all to Erebor, handle the Dragon and after, we try this dating courtship of yours. We all can find a footing through this.”

Thorin nodded glancing at Legolas, “Though you’ll have to move to Erebor, we can’t have our Queen being shipped back and forth between the Kingdoms, and I assume you’d be wishing for a less forceful eye over your courtship.”

Legolas nodded with a playful smirk back at him, “Not a problem.”

Thorin, “Besides, if this all works out and after our marriage if there is a second marriage between you your rank would be Queen and Prince Consort.”

You rubbed your head and turned your head to face the table Ori and Dwalin scooted closer to you, both with a soft smile as you turned collecting your roll from your plate again. Feeling Thorin grip the cushion under you and turn it so you could face the table as he and Legolas took their seats at your sides again. They both leaned gently against your sides giving you soft reassurances you would work this out together after this was all handled, each gently stroking your upper arms and adding to your plate and glass between straightening your utensils around them as the rest of the Company smiled largely as Bofur stood with a large smile, “I for one would like to do the honors for my beloved Cousin,” Raising his glass to his eye level as he met your slightly confused gaze, “To the King and future Queen of Erebor, and possible Prince Consort. As well as our first chance at a lengthy debacle through your hopefully lengthy loving pair of courtships worthy of our impossible Queen.”

The table all toasted and cheered before Dwalin raised a glass of his own glancing at Legolas with a smirk, “Sorry Princling but I have to add, and here’s to the Elf King being led around by the nose in trying to force our Queen into anything she doesn’t wish to do.”

Legolas chuckled softly raising his glass as well to the toast leaning closer against your side softly adding, “I look forward to seeing that myself.”

Making you giggle softly filling your fork to start eating and gently rubbing Thorin’s arm resting across your lap earning a smile from him before he said, “And don’t you worry, I’ll have an incredible ring forged for you when we reach Erebor. I know you mentioned the males in your courtship normally spend quite some time choosing the proper rings for the proposal and marriage. And the treasury in Erebor has white gold enough for a ring for you every day for the rest of your life, all I could find to barter here for was silver and some gold.”

“It really-.”

His hand tightened around your knee as he gave you a stern but loving look, “It matters, you prefer white gold and white gold is what you will get.”

Legolas glanced at you asking, “Any preference on jewels?”

Your eyes met his catching his soft smile, “I, sapphires, emeralds, and there’s these two stones back home, sunset fire opals and dragons breath stones that are just breathtaking when they’re cut properly.”

Gloin, “Why choose the last two, can’t go twenty yards without kicking up a chunk of them back in Erebor.”

Legolas reached under his shirt drawing out a woven necklace with a set of white shining gems from under his shirt and asked, “What about these stones for surrounding them?”

Glancing from his necklace to his eyes again, “I thought those stones were supposed to be sacred to your Kin.”

Legolas chuckled softly, “The shards of Lasgalen are to be gifted to those we hold dearest to us. My Grandmother left me a small supply of them to shower on a bride of my choosing, and I do intend to.”

You glanced between them quickly, “Alright, one of the basic ground rules, no daily jewels, and just because you two seem to have endless supplies of jewels can we leave those gifts to birthdays and Christmas, or whichever major gift giving days you have.”

Even Oin chuckled making you look at the Dwarves as Gloin called out, “There’s 63 major gift giving holidays in Dwarven calendars.”

Leaving you to rub your face as Legolas added, “47 in Elven calendars as well.”

Sighing you replied, “Fine, we’ll have to settle on, 3 jeweled gifts a year.”

They all groaned around you as Legolas pleaded, “At least 4, you can’t expect any fewer than that, one for each season. From the both of us.”

You sighed, “Fine, 4. I at least have to have a chance to wear them.” Leaving the pair of them to share a glance behind your back that they would get the number higher later but would humor you for now. Before they snuggled closer to you enjoying their time at your sides before you got called for another meeting with Saruman as Thorin and his Nephews went to spend time with Thrain in the healing wing and Legolas went to discuss the plan with his Father.

As the night neared the travel plans were solidified and you found yourself entering the doorway of Elrond’s study as he and Lindir were speaking quietly over a stack of notes as King Thranduil and the twins sat around the table while Glorfindel and Legolas were both leaning over a book chuckling softly until the twins stood and bowed their heads to you with smirks saying, “Queen Pear.”

The rest of the Elves turned to face you making a smile come to your face out of nerves, you lowered the hand you were going to knock with back to the bag clutched in your spare hand, “I, well it’s our last night and I wanted to thank you for allowing us to stay, properly.”

Lord Elrond smiled stepping closer to you as you stepped inside, “You don’t need to thank me. All travelers are welcome here.”

You nodded, “Ya, but most travelers don’t bathe in your sacred fountains I bet, or streak through your Kingdom. Or cause screaming matches with your visiting Royals.”

His smile grew as he chuckled softly, “Well, this has been an interesting visit, but there still is no need to thank me.”

You moved to the table on your left saying, “My Mother used to say if you ever found yourself as a guest of a King, or Lord, I suppose in your case, you should always bring a gift.” 

The Elves moved closer watching you draw the large cardboard box from your bag and remove the lid setting out three of your last clocks, all coated in either gold or polished silver, all in wooden carved boxes that he eyed carefully before you slid the cardboard box to the side giving him more room as you opened the boxes drawing soft gasps from the group as you said, “My Father owned a clock/instrument repair shop, these are some of the last ones I have If you don’t like them I have one violin left if that would be better.”

Elrond gently raised the solid silver clock appearing to have the face balancing on a silver stream from a fountain below and several intricately decorated fish and birds through the design around the center column containing the swinging pendulum with a door with small blue glass panes in the doorway. Lastly his attention went to the hand painted face that rotated between night and day with two varying designs that rotate through the day. 

The rest of the group gathered around the others, one golden coated in woven trees coated in animals and the last with a structural antique design with silver flowers coating it, both with stained glass in the doors and rotating painted faces as well. Each glancing at you as their fingers brushing the clocks brought varying images of your crafting them alongside your Father as the one in Elrond’s hands revealed itself as the last clock you’d fashioned before your shop was taken from you, pulsing with the pain you had felt along with flashes of your first lessons with your Father.

Elrond’s voice came out with a soft tremble, “You have incredible skills. I haven’t seen work like this since the First Age.”

His eyes met yours as the others nodded in agreement while you said, “They’re yours if you’d like them.”

A flash of a smile came onto his face as he met your eyes seeing a flash of another memory of you as a child forming your first clock to gift to your Father, each step, your small fingers working the gears together after having sculpted the mold that your Father had filled with silver and the working of the two together before adding the face and final intricate details. All driving his smile larger as he softly replied, “Thank you, I will treasure this always.”

Thranduil kept hold of the tree coated clock in his hands and asked, “Might I keep this one, I’d pay you handsomely for it.”

Your eyes met his seeing a softer expression from them than you’ve ever seen from him, “If you’d like.”

“How much would you accept for it?” His eyes dropping to the clock marking your Father’s declining health dripping in tears and broken sobs locked in each detail sealed within the golden clock muddled with echoes of a soft song your Mother used to sing to you as you slept. And flashing memories of her smiling face through each one that you had recalled fashioning the clock between forced smiles and the strength you had to draw on to keep your Father going for so long . Each and every detail formed through your heart wrenching pain repainted your image in his mind of a far different creature more like himself, bearing a weighty pain but with a far greater resolve on refusing to allow those around you to suffer when you could manage it.

Meeting your eyes again his lips parted slightly in shock at your answer, “Whatever you think best, I wouldn’t be able to get much for it back home. Normally sold them for 10 bucks.”

Legolas turned to face his Ada explaining ‘bucks’ was not referring to the animal but to a paper form of currency from your home as Glorfindel asked, “Could I purchase this one?”

You smiled at him, “Consider it a gift, for saving me from that squid thing from the pond earlier.”

His smile grew and he bowed his head to you, “I will cherish this always. An incredible gift to mark our friendship.”

You smiled at him closing the cardboard box and slid it back in your bag softly saying, “I’ll leave you to your meeting.”

Legolas glanced back to you with a shocked expression, “You can stay.”

You giggled softly, “I promised Archibald I would go on a flight with him.”

Legolas stepped closer to you, “After then? I could prepare a meal for you.”

You smiled back at him, “Sounds good.” His smile grew and he watched you turn walking through the door again heading to the large garden Archibald was waiting for you in near the Companies’ chosen area. Happily adjusting his feathers as you set your bag near the sleeping Dwarves and climbed on the back of his neck. Catching a view of the Elves still sharing your memory soaked clocks planning on where they would place them so they could be properly admired. 

Turning away the warm breeze surrounded you as you flew off over the river before he rose through the clouds shining brightly in the moonlight, spending the next hour taking a full aerial tour of the city and surrounding forest. Landing in the same courtyard to find a small child resting his hand on your open steel guitar case with his finger sliding across the strings quirking up his lip at the strange sounds it made.

Crossing the courtyard your smile grew as he turned with a shocked expression morphing into a shameful look in his eyes that he soon darted away from yours. Moving closer you crouched before him, making sure your dress was pinned between your thighs and your calves as you asked, “You wouldn’t happen to be Estel would you?”

His large blue eyes met yours again wide as his lips parted through a brief nod, “Uh-huh.”

Your smile grew, “Do you like it? The guitar?”

He nodded, “It’s pretty, sounds weird though.” His head turned as Archibald stepped forward saying, “You should hear her play it.”

Bofur’s head appeared over a railing and a blueberry bush between him and Estel to add, “Oh she’s got a lovely voice, and I thought it sounded a bit strange at first to but she can make it sing beautifully.” The Princes’ heads popped up alongside Bifur and Ori’s who nodded making Estel turn back to you asking, “Would you play it for me?”

Caving to the crowd of pleading gazes you nodded collecting the guitar and the small metal cylinder for your left hand, sitting on the steps beside Estel resting the guitar on your lap resting your legs against the stairs as you started playing the song Bifur had requested. The entire Kingdom around you seemed to grow silent listening to your first set of strums before the words started to pour out of you.

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity,_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

Elves through the Kingdom moved to gain a better look as inconspicuously as they could while Legolas walked around the last corner on his way to claim you as the rest of Lord Elrond’s Elven group, joined by the Wizards, moved out to the balcony to watch you play. The rest of the Company stirred behind you as Thorin scooted to the edge of the stairs against the railing, watching you adoringly through his gentle puffs on his pipe.

_Your eyes whispered, “Have we met?”_

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

Thorin’s mind flashed back to your first meeting back in Bree, the night you had wed and saved his life. The night that brought a massive wave of hope back into his life with a brightly shining future. The night he’d finally gotten his most treasured possession Mahal would ever gift him, his Wife. The thought sank in as he ran his thumb over the marriage beads clutched in his palm.

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don’t you let it go_

_I’m wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I’ll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up_

_2 AM, who do you love?_

_I wonder ‘til I’m wide awake_

_And now I’m pacing back and forth_

_Wishing you were at my door_

_I’d open up and you would say, “Hey,_

_It was enchanting to meet you,_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you.”_

Legolas paused taking a seat on the edge of the stairs near Thorin so they could both gaze at you adoringly as each moment with you ran through his mind. Something about you struck a chord inside him the minute he’d met your eyes after falling down those stairs. All your stolen moments, his skin brushing against yours between your joking conversations leading to his furious reaction to finding you curled up with the Dwarves.

_This night is sparkling, don’t you let it go_

_I’m wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I’ll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don’t you let it go_

_I’m wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I’ll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

Estel’s eyes went wide as the mournful ringing of the guitar rang out around you blending with your words. The once strange instrument had a unique song of its own that he’d never heard before. Between your verses and playing the green city around you bloomed fuller and glowed under the light of the full moon lighting the area around you.

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page_

_Not where the story line ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name_

_Until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back_

_As I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don’t be in love with someone else_

_Please don’t have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don’t be in love with someone else_

_Please don’t have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, don’t you let it go_

_I’m wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I’ll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don’t you let it go_

_I’m wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I’ll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don’t be in love with someone else_

_Please don’t have somebody waiting on you_

Meeting the small boys eyes your hand rested against the chords as he drew closer to you giving you a hug as an Elleth stepped forward calling his name softly before he asked, “When you get to your Mountain can I visit for lessons?”

Glancing at Thorin who smiled saying,  **“You are the Queen. He’s not asking me.”**

You looked back and nodded, “Of course we would love to have you visit, though Lord Elrond will have to approve your traveling plans.”

He quickly wrapped you in another hug making you giggle again before he ran off with a final wave leaving you to return the guitar to your case and closed it as Thorin slid closer,  **“Your song was beautiful.”**  His eyes shifted over to Legolas who gave you a large smile,  **“He mentioned something about a meal plan.”**  His hand gently rested on your shoulder after shifting his pipe to the other hand, to stroke your back,  **“Please try to get some sleep today, it’s going to be a long stretch of rough terrain tomorrow.”**

You nodded resting your hand on his knee and stood as he did to return to bed himself, giving you another smile before your hand was claimed by the Elven Prince leading you to the private meal he’d set up in a smaller garden nearby hidden between thick trees lit entirely by moonlight. Claiming the seat at your side the Prince gave you another smile complimenting your song and playing before starting your same joking conversation as his hand slid under yours to weave his fingers through yours giving you a large smile.

Remaining at your side enjoying each moment with you, even your walk back before finally releasing your hand after pressing a gentle kiss to your knuckles. Watching as you walked through the mess of Dwarves to sit in the empty spot at Thorin’s side before lowering yourself to your side feeling the sleeping Dwarves shifting to cover and curl around you tightly. 

Leaving the Prince to return to his own room to relax lying back with his hands behind his head only to open his eyes hearing soft steps entering his room and spot Estel climbing onto his bed, making his smile grow as the small child curled up at his side with a large yawn before softly whispering, “I like that Lady.”

Legolas smiled brushing the dark curls from his face pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, “She likes you to I’m sure.”

Estel snuggled against Legolas’ chest tighter curling his hand around a clump of his hair, “We should keep her.”

Legolas curled his arms tighter around the small child sighing as he softly replied, “I intend to.”


	4. Chapter 4

The sun rise filled the hidden Kingdom causing your eyes to open. Bringing a crack of the light coated courtyard from under Fili’s arm hanging over your face as Thorin’s arms curled tighter around you, pulling you farther under his body through his muttered Khuzdul endearments. The snuggling continued with the rest of the Company resting across you until they finally stirred at the growing songs of the birds in the trees above you. Tight arms still held you in place as the stubborn Dwarf King kept his hold on you ensuring you got enough sleep before releasing you and rising at your side giving you a kind smile. You drew a soft chuckle from him as you gave him a gentle peck on the cheek before saying, “Shouldn’t be long now and we’ll have you all back home.”

His timid smile grew hopefully as he nearly purred sliding his fingers through yours, “I hope in time you’d be able to claim it as your home too.”

“As long as you’re all there it will be.” Making his smile grow through the following gentle peck to his cheek. Gripping his hand you led him behind the rest of the Dwarves to eat the breakfast Elrond’s cooks had prepared for you giving Legolas another chance at your side and stealing another chance to hold your hand. After your meal the group returned to the courtyard to change, pulling on your traveling clothes again dimming the smiles of the Elves as your figure was hidden under your thick button down deep green shirt under your vest covering the tops of your tight jeans that were tucked into the boots you’d made sure to double knot before adding the thin cardigan to cover your torso.

Joining the men fully changed for traveling your hands fought to work your long curls into a braid as your thick fur lined worn coat was laid over your shoulders. Causing your head to turn spotting Bifur with a kind smile signing, “You should wear as many layers as possible through the mountain crossing”, eyeing the coat he and Bofur had crafted for you to keep you through the cool fall you’d arrived in and the harsh winter after.

Dropping your hair to slide your arms through the sleeves you sensed the eyes of the Dwarf King trailing over the worn coat under your long hair pooling out across your back bringing him to your attention as he reached your side to ask with a nervous smile, “Having trouble with your braid?”

You smiled at him, “Got it started, Bifur just surprised me with my coat.”

Eyeing your loosening braid he swallowed before shyly asking, “Would you like a hand with it?”

“If you’d like. We are married after all.” His smile grew as he carefully side stepped to help tighten the French braid you had started before finishing it and stealing a gentle peck of his own to your cheek, intertwining your hands to head to the stables with your group bearing all their bags and mounting the ponies again. Leaving you to climb on behind Bilbo once again out of habit, allowing Thorin to be able to keep an eye on you easier through the trip.

.

Through your first few days of traveling, sensing the oncoming rainfall you passed your extra layers out through the group. When it finally had appeared drenching you all, Bofur called out to Gandalf, “Master Gandalf, is there any way to shut off this deluge?”

Gandalf huffed, “You should find another Wizard to ask. I do not trifle with the weather. Far too endless a task for proper planning.” Leaving you to wonder how you would handle the situation, mindlessly reforming your staff in your hands as you thought to yourself  _Let’s see what we can do Sparky_.

Moments later Bofur smiled turning to see you with your full blue crystal coated staff as the Elves watched intently, having turned when your glow grew leaving your eyes a glowing white as you drew in a breath and glanced up at the sky. Radagast took full advantage to lean over tapping his Cousin’s arm to whisper, “That glow Gandalf, can you see it?”

Gandalf nodded after he had turned to you, as through your wordless spell a pulse was sent from your body causing the temperature to drop as the rain ceased through the water being pulled from the soaked group’s layers drying them to fly back up into the clouds as your eyes shifted back to their normal shade. Dropping your gaze from the clouds your passing memory had ceased, the only time you had seen snow in your former life, something you’d only experienced at your Mother’s missing the exit you needed and getting terribly lost. Leading to your stop at a snow coated park where you’d waited and played hours until your Father had found you to help her change the flat tire that had left you both stranded as you played.

Dry and confused the group turned from their positions facing you towards the sky as a soft chuckle came from Radagast at a lone snowflake landing on the tip of his nose as he said, “Magnificent job Jaqi! I can’t as much make a mist with my staff. Figures Ulmo’s prize student would be swapped with such an incredible talent.” His eyes scanned over the staff now coating itself in mithril again as your smile grew through the pats you received from the Bur Brothers nearby as Thorin and the rest beamed brightly at you alongside the impressed yet stunned Elves. All while your smile deepened at the soft falling snow surrounding you with an expression of awe at the soft flakes stirring the Elve’s growing endearment towards you and you innocence.

Marching on once again the horses sighed, content that through the softly falling snow at least they were dry. Knowing full well, the Dwarves would ensure a safe warm cave for their sleeping each night. Radagast joined your side on the horse tethered to Gandalf’s clutching his hedgehog familiar snuggly curled in a thick scarf, stealing a glimpse of Archibald curled under your coat sleeping after his long night’s watch, asking how you’d managed it. Working through the story of your first snowfall and again the group felt the pain of knowing you had lost both of your parents and leading to the group promising that they would be sure to help you enjoy the snow as much as you could each winter in Erebor. Including Legolas who shared a few locations that are breathtaking coated in snow, remaining as vague as possible to hold the surprise and yet still drawing agreeing nods from the elder Durins at their memories of them.

Gandalf glanced at you curiously, “Why choose snow?”

You met his eyes slightly unsure he would like your answer, “Well, displacing the rain could do more damage elsewhere, and Radagast mentioned earlier that the animals nearby were waiting on winter to start for their hibernations since their food sources were running low. So, keep the rain just shift it to snow. From what I know Elves have very little suffering from the cold and Dwarves are used to harsh winters. Leaving just Bilbo, but he’s got my extra pelts to keep him warm.”

Against his curious cautious nature, your simple yet perfect explanation for the reasoning behind the slowly growing white blanket around you made his smile grow and drew a soft chuckle from the Wizard, “Sound reasoning. Which incantation did you use?”

Wetting your lips you felt the eyes of the Elf Lords and both Wizards on you again, “I don’t know any incantations. I just thought, snow.”

Gandalf, “Hmm.”

Elrond, “Mighty power you’ve attained to think a simple word and force a shift in something as limitless as the weather.”

Your eyes met his as you said, “It wasn’t just the word. I thought snow and my memory brought the feel and the smell of it back to me and, snow.” Looking forward again you caught the growing smile of the Dwarf King spotting the large metal band securing the base of your braid with his Kin’s runes etched around it, one he’d taken from the hidden braid he normally kept at the base of his neck. A spot his Mother had taught him to keep an extra smaller hidden dagger barely a few inches long in case he’d found himself stripped of weapons and without defense. A dagger now fixed in place with a torn piece of cloth Dwalin had assisted him in tying to have the honor of securing your gorgeous billowing curls from your face with a treasured heirloom marking your place as his bride until he had gained your permission to add courting and marriage beads as well.

.

Night fell and midway through the line of Dwarves entering the cramped cave. An accidental elbow to the still sleeping Archibald in your jacket stirred and frightened him enough to send his wing flying from your coat forcing your foot to slide from the rock you were attempting to step from. Once again a familiar pair of arms curled around your middle, speaking softly in Elvish at the now huffing owl. Refolding his wings back inside your coat, still safely in your grip as Glorfindel turned his attention to you giving you another smile. Guiding you through the path to claim the empty spot between Prince Legolas’ legs before he shifted aside, allowing the rest of the Dwarves to file into their cramped portion of the cave. Deeply inside past the wider area for the horses and Elves Legolas and Tauriel glanced around slightly unsure of being this close to the Dwarven Kin in this space even though their hearts wished to be near their intendeds.  

The smirking Dwarf King joined the group handing you your bowl of stew first then handed out the rest after with Dwalin and Balin’s aid, claiming the last bowls for themselves after ensuring you, Legolas and Tauriel each had your own full shares. Adjusting behind you Legolas found a position comfortable enough to eat his stew quickly so he could return to snuggling with you after, only shifting his plan slightly as Thorin chose the final spot between your legs with another smile at the pair of you before he started on his meal.

Once the bowls had been claimed by the young Princes, a round of singing swept through the Dwarves, each claiming a chance to share their favorite songs. Including Thorin who rested against your chest leading a harmony with his Nephews through his Mothers’ favorite song she used to sing for them all the time before fleeing, a song now bearing a mark of hope and the home drawing closer by the hour. 

Next through a gentle prying Kili had managed to get the shy Tauriel to share a song of her own. But only with Legolas and the Twins accompanying as Glorfindel drew out the small piped instrument from a hidden pocket on his shirt to accompany them. Bringing smiles to everyone’s faces as the two not so incredible Elves revealed an immeasurably beautiful talent to the group that would be forever cherished among their people.

The Princes’ eyes fell through the first wave of compliments to glance down at you feeling you snuggling against his chest causing Thorin’s smile to grow as he gently covered you with his blanket before noticing the Prince’s hand raising the end of your braid with a curious glance at the markings across it. Gently cradling the braid end in his hand his eyes rose to meet the King’s asking, “What do these markings mean? Are they for protection?”

Thorin nodded with a faint smile, “You’ve got a keen eye. I take it you can’t read Dwarf Runes?”

Legolas shook his head, “I know a few, but only from book bindings as clan names and a few kinds of food.”

Thorin reached out lifting the end of your braid allowing Legolas a better view, “These are for protection, this row here. This row is for guidance from our ancestors. Leaving the last line for the markings of my Kin and my lineage.”

Legolas, “This is her marriage bead then?”

Thorin smirked as a few of the Dwarves around him bore growing smiles, “This is to mark her as among my Kin until I’ve properly asked her if I may add our marriage and courtship beads. The Dwarves from the Iron Hills will have no chance of mistaking whose line she belongs in and will treat her accordingly. As a Queen.”

Legolas nodded, “I’ve heard you don’t touch marriage beads, I didn’t mean to offend you if I did.” The Dwarves around him gave approving smiles between each other at his apology.

Thorin smiled at him, “No need to, you didn’t remove it and cradled it carefully. And yours will be added soon enough.”

Their eyes met as Legolas’ brow rose, “I’m to craft her beads then?”

Thorin smirked, “Or if you lack the skill I could assist. She is a Dwarven Queen, she will be courted as such. But the style may be entirely Elvish if you wish. Your courtship must be proudly worn to the world for all to know.”

Legolas nodded eyeing the tired Dwarf’s face with a soft smile, “You should rest too.”

Thorin nodded glancing around, timidly settled along your side. Relaxing in your grip as your arms pulled form under the blanket to curl around him as Legolas removed the blanket and threw it over the King’s back. Ensuring your sides were covered and sat humming quietly to you through the night ensuring you rested through the night as he gently pressed a kiss to the crown of your head more than once between his stolen chances of holding his cheek against your head. Snoring filled the cave with a lone soft hum breaking through coming from you causing the Princes’ smile to grow as it flowed through the cave sending wave after wave of butterflies from the still burning fire between the Elves, all fluttering about a few turns before fading into smoke as your song ended.

Morning came stirring the cramped woven pile of sleeping Dwarves and the hidden Bilbo between Dwalin and Bombur underneath the snuggling Ori and Nori across his chest as a crack followed by a grumble from you drew the attention of the men around you. They carefully drew back as your hands curled in their hair released and lowered to your lap. 

A large netted bag was dropped in the center of the waking Dwarves for breakfast from the pleased giant owl beside them before he moved to speak with the horses about the path they faced ahead. Glancing between your snuggling partners you smiled sleepily saying, “Just a pop, nothing’s broken. My back does it when I sleep all cramped up, doesn’t hurt.” Their soft smiles grew while they each leaned in to leave gentle pecks on your cheeks as they helped you to your feet.

.

Breakfast came and went bringing on your second wave of traveling bringing more laughs and songs from the whole group though Legolas’ singing brought the most laughs from you as he kept getting distracted and lose his place in the songs he was singing each time he glanced over at you with large smiles. The few of them you knew you would continue on the tune until he remembered his place, softly singing through the gaps unknowingly sending a wave of shimmering light through the still steadily falling snow around you with each verse you assisted him on.

Nearly a week you traveled before the swaying forest came into view swaying along to the song the Prince and the twins had joined you on after Legolas’ latest distraction, a deep rumbling chorus joining in on the tune. By nightfall you’d safely made it within the Kingdom sending out shocked ripples as the Elves within the Kingdom stole glances at the new Queen of Erebor that had claimed the heart of their Prince. Whose bright smiles directed at you had warmed them up to the decision through their stolen glances during the prepared meal before you were escorted to your rooms in the Royal Wing.

Bathing and soaking brought a new sense of calm through you as the Dwarves grouped in the rooms surrounding you snored away as you formed a plan in your mind. Mentally linking with Archibald, his voice sounding through your plans announcing his finding an unguarded balcony you could easily escape through. Stealing a glance at Thorin curled around a thick pillow with Fili and Kili sprawled across his back made you smile at this peaceful moment while your fingers ran over the long braid he’d reworked into your hair after your bathing. Carrying your boots you slipped out of your room and shut the door to tie them on the other side of it.

Turning your head to your right a soft throat clearing brought the restless Hobbit to your attention as he moved closer eyeing your traveling clothes, boots and staff strapped to your legs brought him to ask, “Going to the training grounds?”

You shook your head, “There’s something I have to get.”

Bilbo blinked and glanced around the vast empty hall with only the pair of you and the Dwarves within it before he asked, “What exactly?”

Your eyes met his catching his excited glimmer flashing through his eyes, “Something from Laketown I’ll need for facing Smaug.”

He rocked on his feet coyly trying to say, “Well if there’s something to be burgled, I happen to be the Companies’ official Burglar.”

Chuckling softly you led him off to where Archibald was waiting on the overlook, making sure to pass Bilbo one of your jackets before you stepped out into the cold air and led him over to help him onto Archibald’s shoulders behind you, at his consent, before he took off into the night sky. The wind rushed around you through the brief flight, within minutes he was circling the town and landed quietly on the docks near Bard’s house. Jumping down you both hid behind a large chest stuffed with nets as Archibald shrunk and joined you as a man with an eye patch rowed past Bard’s house slowly.

Once it was clear you led Bilbo up to the front door drawing the lock picking kit you’d been gifted by Nori for your birthday as Bilbo kept watch after he glanced inside and whispered, “I don’t think I can steal from these people Jaqi. They don’t have much to begin with.”

Softly you replied, “All we’re doing is getting a black arrow. You see that black stick holding up His herbs hanging from the beams?” He nods stealing another glance through the window, “That’s all, just the stick.”

 “Oh. Shouldn’t be hard. And we’ll give it back after?”

 You give him a quick smile meeting his eyes, “If Smaug doesn’t damage it first we’ll give it back. From what I know Bard’s a reasonable enough fellow.”

 Bilbo nods with a steady inhale, “Alright.” Watching as your hand quietly guided the now unlocked door open for you both to slip inside as Archibald hid outside.

 Bilbo wet his lips making sure to wipe his feet on the mat by the door before climbing on the table and straining only to come up short for the rod. You climbed on beside him and crouch on table allowing Bilbo to climb on your back. Giving him the necessary height to untie the black arrow. Only to freeze as Bard walked through the kitchen half asleep in his long johns and thick socks. 

Grumbling to himself as he crossed the room while Bilbo’s fingers finished hurriedly untying the rod as his body remained frozen with a stunned expression locked in place. Reaching the distant counter Bard grabs the pitcher on the counter pours it in the glass beside it and drinks it and heads back to his room in the same sluggish pace. Then within moments he came running back in with a large bat only seeing Archibald on the table stopping his attack and leaving him staring dumbfounded at the preening creature.

Quietly crouched on the ground you both inched your way to the back door as he stepped closer to Archibald and turned in a circle eying the room wondering how he’d confused what he’d seen wondering how he missed closing the open window above the sink the creature had obviously flown through. Backing up farther to hide behind the counter as Bard crossed to close the window softly saying, “You can stay inside tonight, can’t have Alfrid’s men harming you. We don’t get many owls out here.”

Inching back farther Bard turned with a curious expression making Bilbo turn and tap your shoulder bringing the young girl staring wide eyed at the pair of you to your attention. Quietly your hands worked your staff back together as Bard crossed the room with his bat extended as he eyed the pair of you while you stood. Giving a brief wave Bilbo cleared his throat and said, “Master Bard, I’m Bilbo Baggins, and this is Jaqi Pear. We’ve come to borrow your herb rack.”

Bard’s eyes trailed down the long black rod in the Hobbit’s hand with a trembling breath before meeting your eyes after eyeing the staff in your hand, “You’re not taking that. Tilda come here.”

His eyes narrowed as he drew his daughter behind him after she rushed over to him as more footsteps came down the stairs on your right bringing two more children to hide behind him as you said, “Bard, we’re taking it and you best not try and stop us. Just let it go, after we are finished with it will return it to you if it isn’t too badly damaged.”

He stepped closer as his children watched Archibald growing behind him while his front door opened slowly behind him, Sigrid’s hand reached up to tug on her Father’s sleeve only to get a handful of air. His lunge ended quickly as a gust of wind went behind him as Archibald grabbed his children and you tapped Sparky on the wooden floor sending him back against his cupboards with a gasp as the house was filled with snow leaving you to whisper, “What the..”

Bilbo glanced up at you curiously shifting on his feet before following after you, clutching the rod as you drew Bard over your shoulders and jumping on Archibald’s back with Bilbo clinging to your back as the house sealed itself behind you. Bard froze on your shoulders staring at the ground below you as the forest came into view. Entering the balcony again you hopped from his back before setting Bard down who rushed over to his three children who were carefully set down and grouped behind their Father again while Archibald landed behind them. Watching them flee as you said, “I’m sorry for this, but I did ask nicely. But we will return you safely after we are done with the black arrow.”

He released a growling breath starting on a shouting match with you demanding you return him back to his house bringing the sound of racing Elves towards you, including the Elven Prince and his Father close behind him. Thorin rushed from your room and headed straight for Bard with a fixed scowl taking your place in the shouting match as the Company grouped around you and Bilbo causing Bard to shout, “This has nothing to do with you or your Kin Dwarf!”

Legolas reached your side softly inquiring about your condition and safety before locking eyes with the now frozen Bard as King Thranduil walked up behind you resting his hand gently on your shoulder drawing your attention to softly ask you, “Would you kindly inform me what is going on?”

Bard points at you, “Your thief broke into my house.” Thranduil’s eyes remained fixed on you searching your eyes for any sense of wrongdoing on your part. Nori turned to you with a growing smirk as a few others of the Dwarves joined him before looking back at the Elf King as he spoke again.

Thranduil met his eyes again with his same fixed blank expression, “Bilbo is not my Burglar, and if Queen Pear is in need of the- is that a black arrow?” His eyes locked on the object in Bilbo’s hand before glancing at you raising a brow as the Dwarves shifted to look at your prize.

You nodded, “I knew Bard had one, and I only meant to borrow it.”

Bard’s mouth opened as he sharply inquired, “Queen?”

Thranduil stepped closer to the grouped family, walking around the wall of Dwarves between you stopping a few feet from the frightened Father, “As it stands, Bard, you are either trespassing on my lands or a guest of the Queen of Erebor. Choose wisely your next set of words when speaking to and about my future Daughter in law.”

Bard blinks and rubs his fingers across his palms at his sides before he looks at you, asking in a much softer tone “How did you know my name?”

“I’m a Wizard. I know stuff.” Your eyes shifted to the wall between you that had turned back to face you, “Bard here is Lord Girion’s descendant, and his children Sigrid, Tilda and Bain.”

Gandalf stepped closer clarifying, “Apprentice, you haven’t mastered your skills yet.”

You glanced between the Wizards and the wall again making Thranduil chuckle softly as you locked your eyes with Bard and said, “Technically I am a Wizard. Skill level aside.” Giving Gandalf a sharp gaze making him smirk at your own addition to his clarification as Radagast giggled softly.

Bard’s eyes narrow at you through a steady exhale, “The townspeople will come for us when they realize we’re missing.”

You smirked back at him, “Not likely, with your animosity toward Alfrid and the Master if anyone saw you and your Family being carried off by a large Owl they’re not likely to face the army of Elves living in this forest to retrieve you.” His eyes narrow even more through a sigh as your smirk grew, “Told you, I know stuff. I did ask you nicely to just let it go and allow us to borrow it. Shouldn’t take too long then you can head back home.”

Bard, “What do you need us to do?”

Thranduil broke your conversation to say, “I’ll order for a meal for you and your Children along with a room for your stay. There are hours yet until sunrise, rest you will be sent for when you are to be returned or if the Queen requests your presence.” A guard stepped forward guiding them to a small apartment at the edge of the Royal Wing to wait for the meal as they accepted the sets of clothes they were gifted by the Elleths charged with their care after their timid bows.

..

Thranduil turned giving you a slightly amused glance, “You went to steal an arrow and came back with four prisoners.”

Blinking you opened your mouth to admit, “Yes. Technically.” Making the Elven King’s smile grow wider

Thorin smirked moving to your side after completing his search for any visible injuries on you, “I thought Bilbo was in charge of the burgling.”

You smiled at him, “He was, and his part went brilliantly. I was in charge of the getaway, and fumbled it. I’ll get better, just, Tilda came out of nowhere.”

Bilbo nodded, “She really did.”

Thorin chuckles as you say, “If you leave the diplomatic relations to me we’ll soon run out of allies. Just a fair warning.”

His smile deepened as he said, “I doubt there will be a great many times we will be faced with resorting to our Burglar to handle our disputes. But if it helps I consider myself duly warned.”

Radagast moved forward from his spot near a guard with an amused trace of a smile, “I think you did a fair job, full coat of snow again?” You nod, “Impressive.”

Gandalf, “Why didn’t you just put them to sleep?”

You turned giving him another fixed gaze waving your arms at your sides, “That’s what I tried to do and, snow.”

Gandalf rubs his beard, “Hmm.”

.

When the situation was all managed the Dwarves headed back to bed. With Dwalin claiming the guardianship of the arrow as Thorin and Legolas remained at your side. Nori led Bilbo back to his room asking for the whole story and to give him some more tips on being a burglar as the Elven guards, excluding Legolas returned to their former tasks and hobbies.

Legolas met your eyes asking, “You’re not hurt?”

You smiled at them both replying, “No, perfectly fine.”

Legolas gently slid his hand along your upper arm, “You could have told us.”

“I wasn’t sure exactly how to word it, and it really almost went off seamlessly.” Giving them a hopeful smile.

Legolas chuckled gently tapping Sparky still resting carefully in your hand, “At least you’ve mastered summoning snow.” Making your smile grow.

“So it seems. I really am sorry for the trouble I caused.”

Thorin chuckled resting his arm around your shoulders gently, “You don’t owe anyone an apology. You asked him nicely, and he foolishly refused assisting a Wizard.”

Legolas nodded, gently rubbing your arm again, “Let’s get you some sleep.  

Nodding again you allowed them to lead you back to your room, lifting your foot on the bench at the foot of the bed you glanced at the already snoring Princes dropping your boots at the foot of the bed, accepting Thorin’s hand to help you into bed as Legolas claimed the bare spot on your other side to quietly read. Keeping a soft smile as you rested your head against his shoulder curling your arms around his while Thorin held you tightly until sunrise. With the growing light in the room you woke the Dwarves with your soft chuckle that grew into bubbling laughter at the sight of the Brothers sprawled out across Legolas’ legs and chest to rest their heads on Thorin’s back.

Sitting up your smiling suitors joined in your laughter as the Brothers chuckled softly as they snuggled closer across you three. Shifting to your back your head rose from your pillow causing them to shift off of you as you sat up staring out the window causing their heads to turn viewing the Mountain appearing in the growing sunlight from the white clouds behind it blending with its snowy coating. Thorin sat up with a soft smile that grew as you rested your chin on his shoulder wrapping your arms around his neck to whisper, “Not just a spot of ink on a map anymore. Nearly there now.”

His hands rose to curl around yours softly saying in a deep rumble, “I never doubted your word. You promised Erebor and there it is.”

The thick wooden doors to your room opened as Bilbo charged in with a giddy chuckle leaping onto your bed to say, “You are not going to believe this. I was in the gardens picking some berries for breakfast and one of the trees moved.”

Fili, “Elven forest always move.”

Bibo’s eyes went wider as he dropped to his knees before you with an excited smile, “Elven trees don’t have legs, or arms, or beards on their giant faces that move when they speak.”

His smile grew as you giggled, “You must mean an Ent.”

His lips parted, “Tree herders?” Shifting his gaze to Legolas, “You have tree herders here?”

Legolas shook his head, “No, must have traveled from Lothlorien. Ours fled when the forest darkened.”

Bilbo’s hand curled around yours as you pushed out from under the covers allowing him to lead you with the others close behind curious to see if Ents were everything they had imagined them to be. “Radagast promise to keep them in place for me to get you.”

..

Softly Archibald landed on the ledge allowing you to climb down from his shoulders with Bilbo joining you wetting his lips as his fingers fastened the last of his buttons on his worn vest. Giving you a flash of a smile watching as you eyed the loop marked into a peak behind you and traced the line to the wall blindly finding the keyhole and opening the hidden door. Quietly Bilbo followed you inside through the winding halls to the treasury that’s vastness made Bilbo’s mouth drop open causing him to mentally whisper to you,  _“I’m supposed to find a single stone in that?”_

You smiled at him before glancing back at the hoard realizing Smaug was not there causing a stirring sense of dread grow within you.

Turning you started the search following a growing set of whispers over the growing sound of lapping flames coming from the large forges. Looking back you caught Archibald’s eye holding out your hand to request him to stay behind, nodding his head he requested to fly back to lead the Dwarves up to the ledge and secure his safety from the flames. Soft clinking brought the large body shifting within the forges. Stealing a glance inside you both caught him locking eyes with a large statue reciting a stanza from an ancient poem in rough Elvish appearing only as a silhouette against the burning forges. 

As the final verse was said a large workstation was thrown towards a column near you, forcing you to pull Bilbo into your arms as his hands fixed over his mouth in your now seated position behind the massive pillar between you and the now rising Smaug as his tail slithered around his body as he sat proudly. “Well… thief. [sniffs] I smell you. I hear your breath. I feel your air. Where are you? Where are you? Come now. Don’t be shy. Step into the light.”

Bilbo’s hand tapped yours requesting for release allowing him to find his footing again, wetting his lips as he replied in a soft tremble as he stepped out with his hands raised, “I did not come to steal from you, O Smaug the Unassessably Wealthy. I merely wanted to gaze upon your magnificence. To see if you really were as great as the old tales say. I did not believe them.”

Draws himself up from his spot and into full view extending his wings, “And do you NOW?!”

Bilbo lowered his hands to briefly hide behind his back giving you a soft wave urging you to form your plan as he distracted the creature, “Truly, the tales and songs fall utterly short of your enormity, O Smaug, the Stupendous.”

Your smile grew hearing the words from the book coming to life before you as Smaug spoke again, “Do you think flattery will keep you alive?”

“N…no.” fumbling his fingers together watching from the corner of his eye your shielded retreat.

“No indeed. You seem familiar with my name, but I don’t remember smelling your kind before. Who are you and where do you come from, may I ask?”

Bilbo watched as you slipped under one of the work stations, losing his focus causing him to stammer before reciting your mental whispers,  _I came from under the hill._

“I… I come from under the hill.”

“Underhill?” Flicking his tail as his head tilted lower resembling a menacing cat ready to pounce.

Bilbo nods nervously repeating your next set, “And under hills and over hills my path has led…”  _and through the air! I am he who walks unseen._

Struggling against his own reaction to your riddling words he repeated, “And through the air! I am he who walks unseen.”

Smaug drew his head closer with a rumbling breat, “Impressive. What else do you claim to be?”

_ Luck-wearer. Riddle-maker. _

Bilbo shuffled on his feet stammering at first ten building his confidence as he spoke, “I-I am… Luck-wearer. Riddle-maker.”

“Lovely titles. Go on.”

_ Barrel-rider. _

“Barrel-rider.” His eyes trailing over Smaug’s body again after you had moved behind yet another workstation and grabbed a pair of gloves, thick bar and a leather strap.

Smaug snickered sending echoes through the vast mountain, “Barrels”? Now that is interesting! And what about your little dwarf friends? Where are they hiding?”

Bilbo feigning confusion, “D… Dwarves? No. No, no dwarves here, you’ve got that all wrong–.”

“Oh, I don’t think so, Barrel-rider! They sent you in here to do their dirty work, while they skulk about outside!”

“Truly you are mistaken, O Smaug, Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities.”

“You have nice manners, for a thief and a LIAR! I know the smell and taste of dwarf, no one better! It is the gold! They are drawn to treasure like flies to dead flesh! Did you think I did not know this day would come?! That a pack of canting dwarves would come crawling back to the mountain?! It’s Oakenshield! That filthy dwarfish usurper! He sent you in here for the Arkenstone, didn’t he Dragon?! Oakenshield’s quest will fail. The darkness is coming. It will spread to every corner of the land. You are being used, Thief in the Shadows. You were only ever a means to an end. The coward Oakenshield has weighed the value of your life and found it worth nothing!”

Bilbo spotted you moving between the stations again, “No… no, you’re lying!”

“What did he promise you? A share of the treasure? As if it was his to give? I will not part with a single coin! Not one piece of it! My teeth are swords! My claws are spears! And my wings are a hurricane!”

Bilbo whispers, “So it is true. The greed of Dragons.”

“What did you say?!”

Bilbo stammered back, “I-I was just saying, your reputation precedes you, O Smaug the Tyrannical. Truly, you have no equal on this earth.”

“I am almost tempted to let you take it, if only to see Oakenshield suffer. Watch it destroy him. Watch it corrupt his heart and drive him mad. But I think not. I think our little game ends here. So tell me, thief… how do you choose to die?”

Rising up on his haunches as his wings spread he drew in a deep breath that paused as your voice sounded out in a harshly whispered mocking song, 

_ “Old fat spider spinning in a tree! _

_ Old fat spider can’t see me!” _

Smaug’s head turned inspecting for the source of the echoing voices and the gentle tapping of multiple feet came traveling from deep within the Mountain,

_ “Attercop! Attercop! _

_ Won’t you stop, _

_ Stop your spinning and look for me!” _

A rough growl came from the Dragon who promptly stepped over Bilbo’s body to roar out, “You think you can deceive me, Barrel-rider?! You have come from Lake-Town, You and your Spiders! This is some sordid scheme hatched between these filthy Dwarves and those miserable tub-trading Lake-Men. Those sniveling cowards with their Longbows and Black Arrows!”

_ “Old Tomnoddy, all big body, _

_ Old Tomnoddy can’t spy me! _

_ Attercop! Attercop! _

_ Down you drop! _

_ You’ll never catch me up your tree!” _

Smaug rushed through the winding halls to a large hallway filled with pillars and railings to higher levels, spinning in a circle breathing out flaming breaths through your next verse at your insulting song.

_ “Lazy Lob and crazy Cob _

_ are weaving webs to wind me. _

_ I am far more sweet than other meat, _

_ but still they cannot find me!” _

Bilbo panted from behind a thick wall thinking to himself,  _“What is she doing?”_  Turning to steal another glance he spotted you strapping the bar between two railings to secure it and shifting your staff into a massive bow notching the back arrow causing Bilbo’s smirk to grow as he watched the creature line up perfectly as you continued.

_ “Here am I, naughty little fly; _

_ you are fat and lazy.” _  Another roar came from the furious Dragon as he readied for another flame.

_ “You cannot trap me, though you try,”  _ His eyes locked on you finally as you dropped your weak shielding spell Radagast had taught you he night prior, “I am fire. I am… DEATH.”

_ “in your cobwebs crazy.”  _ Rising up even farther his chest expanded through another breath revealing the missing scale making your smirk grow as your feet shifted against the bow lowering it slightly before letting the arrow fly and give a sharp whistle as it found it’s target drawing another roar from the dying creature. Dropping your feet you gripped your staff and scrambled to your feet to flee from the jet of flames filling the corridor again as Bilbo ducked back behind the wall.

His chest rose and fell in panicked breaths as his eyes slammed shut at the violent tremble as the massive body crashed into the ground, breaking apart into a crumbling pile of fire scorched rocks. Turning to inspect the hall again Bilbo searched for you with another desperate breath eyeing the black marks and burnt tapestries now coating the walls of the massive corridor shuffling closer in after confirming Smaug’s death, a quiet sob escaped him coating his pleading whisper, “Jaqi?”

Another set of tears slid down his cheeks while his lips quivered finally reaching the railing overlooking where Smaug had perished. His trembling hands raised to rest on the cooling stone before falling in his sudden turn at the footfalls behind him. Mostly white now his widened eyes searched the hallway behind him before his body finally released it’s painful exhale when you came into view. Mid pant clutching the still red hot black arrow with a thick pair of Dwarven forging gloves. Holding your arm out to the side you dropped the arrow accepting the running hug Bilbo had given you, curling your arms around him in return before you broke apart to slide your gloved hands over the Hobbit inspecting for any singes as you muttered, “Hair, arms, torso, coat’s fine, legs, and, yes, foot hair all intact.” His smile grew as you raised from your crouched position again accepting the following hug he had lunged in for.

Finally releasing you Bilbo drew out his kerchief and wiped his cheeks giving you a soft chuckle and a smile asking, “Alright, I just have one question, what was all that you had me say?”

You giggled bending to lift the arrow again and led Bilbo back to the treasury, “In the books back home, about this world, that’s what’s said to distract Smaug.”

He glanced up at you with a curious smile, “And the spider song?”

You giggled again, “In the book Mirkwood was far different, full of Giant Spiders that try to attack the Company.”

He nodded following you through the treasury doorway watching as you set the arrow down and smiled again at Bilbo as he curled his hand in yours while he smiled at you, “I can’t imagine another person I’d wish to ever face my end with.” Your smile grew as you fought the tears filling your eyes, “You are a far greater Wizard than you’re given credit for.”

Giggling again after a soft sniffle, you sank knee deep in the gold leading Bilbo through to the location you’d hoped it would be in. To chuckle softly as Bilbo gently lifted the glowing stone from the pile of gems it was nestled in and returned to your side happily grabbing your hand for the hazardous trip through the gold. “Hmm.”

Turning down another of the identical hallways you were met with two hallways before you to choose from as Bilbo scratched his head, “It looked so different going the other way.”

Glancing through the left your smile grew as a soft breeze sent a wafting mixed scent of the Company as Archibald landed again with the last of the concerned and whispering Dwarves before you led the walk through the left finding your way back to the terrified Company. A relieved exhale came from the group as Bilbo came into view with a smile of his own. All eyes shifted from him to you releasing the tension from their rigid shoulders as Thorin stepped closer to you after you’d stood the still sizzling arrow against the outer wall and accepted his crashing hug. 

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he muttered garbled Khuzdul against your shoulder making you smile clutching him tighter as the rest of the Company latched onto the pair of you for a giggling tight group hug. Through their grouping around you Thorin’s arms tightened around you as your lips pressed against his cheek after you softly whispered in Khuzdul, “Welcome home.”

Upon pulling back Balin was the first to beam at you brightly saying, “Well done Your Majesty!”

Your eyes narrowed at him in a playful glare, “With all we’ve been through that’s something I hope never to hear you call me again. It’s Jaqi, for all of you.” You glanced at Thorin still slinging at you brightly with a deeply loving gaze as his hands clutched yours, “And you’re always going to be Thorin. No matter what.”

A tear rolled down his cheek releasing one of your hands to cup your cheek and rest his forehead against yours closing his eyes with a growing smile, “Of Course My Queen. Always.” Pulling back to chuckle softly as you gave his nose a gentle peck. Biting the index finger of the thick welding glove you pulled it off and held it under your elbow before you wiped his cheeks before you had said, “Now there’s only one thing you’re missing.”

His brow raised as his face remained nuzzled against your open palm until you had lowered it drawing his eyes to Bilbo’s timid steps forward and then rose to the glowing stone in his open palm as he offered it to the King. Thorin’s smile returned as he accepted the stone graciously and pulled the Hobbit in for a half hug as his hand remained fixed in yours as the Company crashed into you for another group hug amidst their cheers. The walk inside brought more tears from the group and the stop in the forges allowed you to return the gloves. Dwalin unaffectedly kept his hold on the heated black arrow he’d entrusted himself to keep track of as the fingers on his bare empty hand gently slid against Bilbo’s stirring a growing blush in the Hobbit as he gently wove his knuckles between the warrior’s thick digits.

Nearing Smaug’s resting spot you glanced up at Thorin again saying, “I should warn you. I think I shaved your Grandfather.”

His eyes met yours curiously as you led the group to the railing drawing a curt laugh from Gloin before his hands clapped over his mouth with the rest soon joining in seeing the large tapestry of Thror that had been burned to just below his chin. Their deep chuckling broke into loud laughter as Thorin curled you against his chest for another tight hug before pulling back to give your own nose a gentle peck, “Easily mended  **Sanzigil-kaiku.** Though we will have to hide it from Mother when she arrives. It was her favorite.” (Mithril-chuck)

Giggling again his grip tightened on your hand as he led the way, with several corrections from Balin, to the Throne room to place the arkenstone securely back in its home. After Balin led your trek to the main gate to signal, with the main horn by the gates of the destruction of Smaug and the welcomed safe approach to the front gates of the Dwarven Kingdom.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally over the ridge the Dwarven forces halted at the side of the Elven King as he stood wide eyed Staring at your kneeling figure after taking yet another blow to the chest with a metal barb coated mace to the thick Dwarven chest plate the Dwarves had found for you, now wrent crushing your ribs making it harder to breathe. Wheezing softly the Orc behind you stood raising the large clump of your hair knotted around his fingers as a collective roar sounded through the crowd of Orcs in a cheer for the Orc’s inflicted shaving. 

Fumbling against the leather straps securing the chest plate your dagger, the one you had used to free yourself from the now bragging Orc’s hold on your loosened braided bun that had slipped free hours ago. Slicing through the leather a sharp gasp filled your lungs with a well needed breath for the sharp whistle to claim Sparky now laying halfway across the frozen lake Bolg had knocked you across with the massive stone on a chain Thorin had been injured from.

Helpless from halfway up the ridge Thorin struggled in his Nephew’s arms as they drug his injured body away under your not-so-well thought out plan, sprint out after the foolish King and return him to the healing tents in one piece. Wide eyed another whisper came from his chapped and bleeding lips hoping your practice would snap back in your mind. All those times they had jumped on you, came at you, you always rose and threw them away from you. Watching as yet another orc stomped on your back, “Get up.” Another set of black and red stained blood streamed down his cheeks before his gasp and that of the boys clutching him as they froze after their glance back at the top of the ridge when the Company’s faces sent a pain through their chests at what they were missing.

A sharp whistle broke through the roars as a glint of silver streaked through the orcs bringing lines of them to the ground as you rose swinging your chest plate into the face of the orc clutching your cut clump of hair. Turning both pieces of the thick metal rested over your forearms as you held off the body slam from the warg that had charged at you before taking your dagger to its heart killing it through the slide backwards it had made you take. Sliding your dagger back again your hands rose clutching the two halves of Sparky fixed in matching long mithril blades with slight curves at the end for your ruthless slicing job through the group of orcs around you. Lifting your armor again as a shield the next warg faced the same thick and painful slam before its head was removed through a turn of your head following the path of the white warg carrying Azog towards Thorin.

Gritting your teeth, dropping the armor you could hear the wave of Elven archers, Wargs and orcs all charging towards the ridge as you hurled your blade landing it through Bolgs’ forehead. Charging at him you drew the blade out to sever his head, raise it after sheathing one of your swords and chucking the severed head at Azog’s back. The white warg’s paws skidded across the frozen river at Azog’s urging. With Widened eyes he turned seeing you clutching Bolg’s headless body and shoving it to the ground drawing your blades again through his snarl and shattered scream at his Son’s death. 

His pulse spiked through the charge at you when the Warg’s paws lost traction allowing you, in a charge of your own, that had drawn screams from the Company as the Warg and Orc reinforcements sprinted for you. Dropping to your knees your foot hit the small rock ahead of you at just the right time allowing you to flip, curling your legs around the Warg’s neck as your blade through it’s jaws fixed in the ice drawing a firm and loud break in it’s neck through your barrel roll flip. 

Flying from the warg, Azog tumbled and dropped heavily onto the ice a few feet from you while the Elven King ordered his archers into line and to draw their bows while Legolas and Thorin were being pressed firmly to the ground by the Company through their screams for you. Watching as you rose on a now bleeding and possibly broken leg, if the crack from your less than graceful landing Legolas had heard was from the leg you were favoring. In two hobbling steps you took as Azog rose to his knees only to drop again at your blade removing his head. Dropping to your good knee you used your hands to slide you back to the white Warg as the next wave of Wargs were merely feet away. 

Gripping the White Warg’s lifeless body in a partial roll to cover you, tucking under it, signaling the Elf King’s order at your safe hiding place. Soft thunks surrounded you as the heavy body rested painfully on your throbbing and most likely broken ribs drawing another wheeze from you before it was ripped suddenly from your grip. The blinding light from its absence dimmed revealing the now kneeling form of the Elf Prince at your side with tear filled eyes raising you to a seated position and suddenly crashed his lips into yours.

Never in your life did you think you could feel more unworthy of this sentiment from him, broken, bruised and bloody. His face bore a deep red and black muddled stain across his nose and cheek from your partially swollen face from the cut over your right eye and cheek. Drawing in a painfully small breath you whispered shakily, “You just had to wait to kiss me until I was coated in blood.” Making a breathy hint of a chuckle escape him as his tears roamed down his cheeks as he dropped his gaze to your injured leg his free hand was resting on.

“Wouldn’t feel right any other way now would it?” Doing his best to show you a brief smile through your weak chuckle as another wave of arrows took out the last of the orcs at the edges of the ridge. His hands dropped to the hem of his shirt, ripped and secured around the large scratches the white warg had inflicted through its death roll. Curled against his chest Legolas lifted you and rushed towards the Elven lines where his Father informed him two of his best healers were headed with a full kit of supplies as the Company carried Thorin towards the two rushing at him with theirs. 

Through another circle Archibald led the eagles with another wave of Elven archers to take out the last of the orc leaders and trolls as your cannons sounded. Soon followed by a string of explosions and cheers from the Dwarves as Oin, Ori and Bilbo’s adjusting their aim brought the last wave of Orcs’ formations to scattering and death as the Dwarves took them out before starting scouting sweeps with the Elves stationed there for any more incoming attacks.

…

Weeks before, the Company had all eyed your designs slightly unsure, but after the small model you had created with a small paint coated marble in a cannon smaller than a foot in size yet it still managed to fire the marble the ten feet away to hit the circle on the paper you asked Thorin to hold. Gaining several dropped jaws as it landed within the circle and you explained the explosion part. Glancing over the reluctant gazes in the room you said, “The main point is to break their lines. You hurl something that explodes at them they’re going to flee. Their panic works to your advantage.”

Dain, “Yes, but our men will be out there.”

“Each explosive has a clearance of around 30 feet. So the men manning the cannons would only aim at the forces that hadn’t yet met yours. Still in the charge and your lines would crash straight through them. Just one cannon ball and once it’s exploded it’ll be safe for your men.”

The King’s eyes met for a silent conference as Thorin added, “How many of these are you thinking of making?”

“We don’t have long I’m guessing. Two, then we could drive them towards the middle so they’d have to pool out again. But before they can,” Your eyes met Thranduil’s who had gained a large smirk at your growing enthused and detailed plan while you tapped your fingers on the map you’d sketched up with small chess pieces you were using for markers. Shifting the Elven markers you continued, “Your archers fire into the groups, it’ll be easier to take them out then I’m guessing. Huddled together hoping to hide.”

Chuckling softly Thranduil nodded, “True. You’ve put a lot of thought into this plan.”

You couldn’t help the heat filling your body realizing all the eyes in the room were on you forcing your eyes to drop to the sheet before you, “Well, there’s three King’s here and from what I could hear you were having trouble deciding on what to do. I thought you might like another to choose from or build on.”

Thranduil chuckled again, “I didn’t say I didn’t agree with it. Yours seems to include everyone nicely. Though I can’t see why you’d keep a group hidden towards the ridges.”

“I, can’t tell you. But they’re needed there.”

He nodded turning his head to Thorin who eyed the notes you’d written out again before saying, “It needs some tweaking. And these, cannons, of yours. Once the battle is won they’re to be melted down again. If you say they will help us then we will try to craft the full models for you. But I refuse to have us known for scorching the earth more than once.” His smile grew as Dain nodded his head in agreement, your smile threatened to return at his eyes glowing brightly at you as he asked, “Now, would you kindly explain how we use this cross bow of yours?” Lifting the small model the same size as the cannon model you had made for the demonstration.

After instructing Legolas on how to fire the small model at the large target the young Princes had helped you drag up here from the training rooms, Legolas’ smile grew as the small arrow hit the center of the target.

You turned back to the smiling Dwarves present to say, “Now this it would be larger,” holding your hands out for the rough measurements before continuing, “And could be easier for your kin to wield over traditional bows. Plus there are some designs where special securing brackets could hold extra daggers or whatever else you would want for up close fighting. It would just take some practice to get the aiming correct since it’s fired near the chest mostly.”

Each of the Dwarves claimed a chance to try the model before Thorin announced, “Now this, we can keep after.”

Dain, “It would be very useful for hunts especially.”

Thorin, “And of course we could easily craft hundreds of these in time. Simple enough design.”

Dain’s eyes locked with yours through his cheeky grin, “Quite impressive weapons this world of yours had Dear Cousin. Hopefully we’ll be able to recreate them to do your models justice.”

Your smile grew as they all adjusted your plans slightly and agreed on the final plan.

Back in your shared room with Thorin you entered the spare bedroom he had chosen for you from the bath you’d dried from. Pulling on your long socks your eyes rose to blow your side swept bangs from across your face, as they settled again Thorin’s head peeking through the doorway with a smile that grew as he entered after making sure you were fully dressed. Crossing the room his arms found their way around your middle making you giggle as you curled yours around the back of his neck through his gentle kiss that landed on your lips. Breaking apart far enough to rest his forehead against yours with his smile returning, “My Breathtaking Queen. I can’t wait until all this is handled and we can have the celebrations and I can show you off.”

…

Bows and hushed greetings for you filled the Mountain as Legolas carried you securely through the halls at a steady pace now that your bleeding from the warg scratches ceased. Though the throbbing in your leg and ribs had yet to cease drawing your brightly glowing eyes through the layers of dried blood and mud coating your face to close, taking slow steady breaths trying to remain calm. Each Dwarf you passed rose as best as they could manage to bow their heads to you and eye your injuries as those who had witnessed your fight, mainly from the younger members of the Company including Bofur and Bifur who were proudly boasting about their Cousin the Queen. Lowering you carefully on the empty bed behind the curtain divider for the female soldiers being tended to.

Stepping back Legolas waited at the end of your bed watching as your boots were carefully removed drawing quiet hisses and muffled whimpers as you bit your lip. Raising your hips the Elleth gently eased your pants down after removing the damaged layer of armor strapped across your thighs after unbuckling the greaves that had been coating your boots. Inch by inch the blood soaked shorts under your jeans were visible over your grime coated skin surrounding the scratch that bled far more than the size had let on it being capable of doing so.

Dipping her hand in a bucket of water the cloth in her hand drew in the liquid and she gently scrubbed your injured leg clean and coated it with healing herbs and creams after the Elf Prince and his Father, who’d silently joined him, held your shoulders down accepting your tight grip on their upper arms as the Elleth reset your leg. The loud pained whimper from you drew Thorin’s eyes to the curtain separating you from across the room, laying down again he clenched his eyes shut obeying the healers orders to remain still allowing them to finish sealing the gash across his back after having already healed the scratch marks across his chest and right arm.

Opening your eyes again you watched the Elleth snap together a woven metal cast over your lower leg for support for the now mostly healed broken leg before her eyes wandered to your ribs noting your struggling breaths sitting up after the Elf Lords had released you. Reaching up your soft statement to stay kept the pair at your sides to watch as you removed the stained and torn button down shirt revealing the mithril shirt drawing the Elves’ eyes wider in shock and relief at your hidden protection. Casting their eyes over to the mangled chest and back plate the Elves had brought for you from the ridge and lay with the pile of weapons and armor you bore that was soon claimed by Dain to be cleaned and repaired if possible.

Removing the mithril had left just the stained tank top that was soon rolled up allowing her to scrub your badly bruised middle and back before coating you with healing creams and having you carried to a bath to be assisted in scrubbing and changing into clothes you picked from your bag that Archibald brought to you. Watching with a pained expression the group around you watched as each drop of blood was scrubbed away revealing the even more painful to see bruises and scratches coating your body before they helped you wash your hair. Giving the Dams within viewing distance reason to gasp at the left half of your hair still hanging to your belt behind your shorter side swept bangs while the right half was jaggedly cut into a short poof of curls. Sighing you brushed your tank top down over your shorts before accepting Thorin’s spare shirt he’d sent for you through Tauriel hoping you would be more comfortable resting in it.

Drawing your hair from the neck of his drooping shirt on you stretching out your leg you drew your standing mirror. Propping it up you glanced at Tauriel with a curious smile, “Is it that bad? I know I’ve had worse haircuts than this before.”

Her eyes ran over the different sides sitting down on the heated floor beside you with a sympathetic smile, “Dwarves take a lot of pride in their hair. They won’t like that their Queen lost part of her hair in battle.”

“If my hair tie hadn’t snapped I wouldn’t have. But it should grow back soon enough. My hair was just below my shoulders when I showed up here and now it’s nearly to my belt.” Her eyes watched as your finger rose to grip your shaved hair splitting a small bit up front and starting a braid going straight up the side of your head as the rest of the Company were being allowed in to bathe as the Dams were dressed and moved. Hobbling to your side on his bruised and bandaged leg, Thorin eased himself down at your side watching your fingers work through the first braid and ask, “Could I borrow your fingers?”

His smile grew as he got to hold the braid in place as you added another beside it followed by two more he held and worked the remaining length of hair into a braid going straight back across the top of your head held in place by the small set of fake jewel coated clips that drew the eye of all the Dwarves nearby. His smile grew as he eyed the small star designs across the tiny black clips with shimmering yet fake white stones, “Do you wear these often?”

“The clips? Only a few times. I know it must bother you they’re not real but for now at least these will do.” Working through the middle braid starting his next string of holding braids.

“You’re handling this well. Normally a Dwarf would be in tears by now.”

Your eyes met his, “I’ve had worse haircuts before. In my world we have a lot of different ways of styling our hair, so chopping it off wasn’t anything hard for me and it shouldn’t take very long for you all to have to stare at my apparent travesty of a hair style.”

A smirk slid across his face leaning in to kiss you on the lips and say in a deep rumble, “Nothing about you is a travesty. The braid style is nice as well, I like it. Is this how you’ll want it normally?”

“I’ll either do this or just manage a single braid along the side if I can.”

Your fingers froze at the last corner of your braids accepting his fingers to hold it for the last of the clips before his smile grew at your asking, “Could you finish the braid?”

Nodding happily your fingers claimed his spot and he finished braiding the long stretch of hair you’d mixed in with a section of your still long hair. Smiling at your new hair style his fingers brushed along your bruised and swollen right cheek, “You fought well today. I’m glad you weren’t hurt more seriously.”

Your smile grew, “I know I probably terrified you.”

“Was that, them coming after you like that, was it your plan?”

“My plan was to get you out of there. As for them around me, part of it did cross my mind. Getting them close enough I could use my swords, then I got knocked with that damn bat thing.”

He chuckled softly, “Thank you for wearing your mithril.”

“Thank you for letting me use it.”

“It wasn’t a loan. It’s yours, to keep you safe.” His eyes wandered over to the Elk King and Prince along the wall whispering about you before Legolas started to approach, “You should get upstairs, get some rest. I’ll be up soon, just have to scrub.”

You nodded kissing him on the cheek before accepting the strong pair of Elf arms to curl around you, lifting you and carrying you upstairs to your shared apartment in the Royal Wing where Archibald had already puffed up to sleep after his long day of flying. You glanced up at Legolas and curled your arm around the back of his neck making his smile grow, “I’m sorry I scared you.”

His arms curled around you tighter kissing your cheek sweetly, “After the first bit you managed to fight back nicely.”

“If it hadn’t been for that blow to my chest I could have whistled sooner but it just caved in across my chest from it, couldn’t breath had to cut it off.” His eyes wandered up to your braided section of hair switching to Elvish and asking,  _“The orc nearby with your hair, he didn’t have a dagger in his free hand, he had a mace.”_

Your eyes met his,  _“He wouldn’t let go, and it grows back soon enough. Not the first time I’ve hacked it all off for one reason or another.”_

A small smirk ran across his lips,  _“Perhaps we should keep that between us. We can’t have a Queen hacking her own hair off on the battle field for the main reason of ‘it’ll grow back’, even if it’s true.”_ His eyes trailed over the braid and clips in your hair,  _“It’s a good look on you if you wish to keep it. And the clips are beautiful.”_

_ “They’re fake jewels.” _

He chuckled softly,  _“I can tell. Still beautiful. I’m sure there are dozens of different designs you might like for clips to secure your new braids.”_

You smiled accepting another kiss on the cheek as he eased you onto your bed and covered you, making sure to be careful around your injured leg before he covered you again then settled at your side fluffing the blankets and pillows around you.  _“Shouldn’t you be getting checked as well?”_

_ “Just a few minor bruises, but if you insist I’ll sit with you until you sleep then I’ll go.” _

No matter what the reason was you didn’t fight his suggestion, you merely snuggled closer to his chest as your eyes drooped shut allowing you to quickly fall asleep against his chest with a growing warmth in you at his lips gently finding yours again before he clutched you tighter.

.

Waking as the sun rose and showed through the cutouts in the ceiling your eyes opened and shifted over to the brightly glowing Legolas seated beside you reading through one of your books he’d borrowed from your bag. Looking at you with a soft smile eyeing your sleepy smile as your arm that had curled around his when he returned tightened asking, “You didn’t sleep?”

His smile grew, “Didn’t need to . You started humming in your sleep, sent these butterflies made of flames through the Mountain healing the wounded. Even gifting energy to the Elves as well. Your leg should be mended if it works on your injuries in return. Though you should keep the brace on just to be safe for now at least.”

Shifting your head his smile grew while he scooted closer to you giving you another kiss and laying back again to start reading the book aloud to you with a soft smile. A few hours later Thorin curled along your side clutching you firmly you turned your head to smile at him accepting his kiss to your cheek. Listening in he waited patiently, enjoying the bit of the book he had heard before his hand ran along your side as he noticed your bruise along your face had healed. 

Causing him to gently brush the blankets down to inspect your leg under the wraps and bandages around your left upper thigh above the now needless brace. Kissing your cheek again they helped you up and joined you for the walk downstairs for the waiting breakfast Dain and the rest of the Company had prepared.

Joining their table you accepted their smiles before claiming a sip of your drink and watching and gently laying your hand in Legolas’ open palm he rested on your lap as Thorin rested his arm around your back sliding his fingers through your remaining long hair. Lowering your glass the King’s speech took a left turn causing you to lean in closer to whisper to the proudly beaming Thorin and ask, “Did he just give a toast about my thighs?”

Thorin nods leaning in to whisper in return, “Snapping a wargs neck with your thighs is an incredible omen for our children. They will be near unmatchable on the battle field.”

Glasses raised around you through the soft chuckles from the men at your sides as you smiled and shook your head slightly before a round of cheers as his speech turned back to Thorin.


	6. Chapter 6

Standing after the cheerful breakfast the lingering soreness in your ribs caused you to draw in a shaky breath as you brushed the shirt Thorin had leant you back down over your thighs again allowing it to drop to your knees. Turning you felt two hands slide across your back causing you to glance between the men leading you back up to your shared room for another nap. Sliding back into bed the pair settled around you as they did before with Legolas continuing his reading to you with a smile as you curled around his arm using his shoulder as a pillow while Thorin spooned you wit a smile of his own being able to have you in his arms once again.

.

Through waking from your nap, in the shared sitting room in the Royal Wing, Gandalf searched through your bag for a small metal case of candies you’d shared with him before after Bofur had told him which pouch it had been in. Smiling as his fingers found a small metal box, he drew his arm from its elbow deep reach with a confused scowl noticing he’d drawn the wrong one. Turning it over the etched box wrapped in a green intricately wrapped ribbon drew a panicked gasp from Ori, who rushed over when he noticed what he’d drawn snatching it away. Gandalf’s eyes widened at the action while the Company neared to assist Ori in inspecting the security of the ribbon.

Exhaling in relief Ori gently curled it between his hands meeting the Wizard’s eyes as the Elf Lords drew nearer hoping to gain insight on what had happened. Gandalf’s brow rose then promptly drooped again as Ori said, “It’s cursed. Jaqi said it’s not to be opened.”

Radagast stepped closer with a soft smile asking, “Might I see the knotted ribbon, I’m very skilled with securing binds myself. Perhaps by the knotting we could figure a way to help her destroy it.”

Ori glanced at the group for a silent vote answered as Dwalin gave a curt nod and said, “Fine. But only inspection.”

Radagast nodded and smiled inching closer and eyeing the ribbon curiously after Ori had opened his palms revealing the box again. Giving a soft ‘hmm’ the short Wizard’s brows pressed together as he said, “This is no knot I’m familiar with,” turning his head to Gandalf and asking, “Do you recognize it?”

Gandalf shook his head and met Ori’s eyes again to ask, “You’re sure she said it’s cursed? She didn’t just say that to keep it’s contents intact from prying eyes?”

Bifur jumped in pointing at the box, “Whatever it is it’s cursed. No arguing that. And if she didn’t want us in it she’d have just mentioned it. Give it a shake if you don’t believe us.”

Gandalf eyed the box as Ori’s hand shifted around it wetting his lips and clenching his eyes through a flinching turn of his head before giving it a gentle shake. A hiss and muttered string of black speech echoed from inside the box causing a wave of cold through the Wizards and Elven group behind him. Ori took a trembling breath to recover his normal heat as the Bur Brothers gently rubbed his arms and back. Turning to meet the widened eyes of Elrond, Gandalf slid his fingers over his mouth and down his beard releasing a shaky breath of his own. Starting a pacing line through the Elves and back again as Ori curled the now silent box back in his palms to release back into the pocket on your bag Bifur held open for him.

.

Rejoining them for lunch you entered to a room filled with argumentative screams that paused at the Dwarves patting each other’s arms bringing their attention to you soon drawing a curious silence from the Elves as well. Ori, clutching your bag, stepped forward to softly whisper as he placed your bag in your hands, “Gandalf found the cursed box searching for your candies. He and the Elves know what it is and said they want to take it somewhere.”

You gave him a soft smile, joining him for the short walk back as Legolas glanced down at you and returned your small smile when you looked up at him and back to the group to say, “There’s a few things I haven’t told you all about my first few days in this world. You’re going to want to sit down.”

Exhaling they nodded and joined you in the mix of chairs, turning them so they faced the small couch you and your men claimed as they kept their arms around your back and spare hands on your lap to help ease the discomfort they could sense from you. Gandalf met your eyes and said as kindly as he could, “Don’t leave out any details on how you found that. The Dwarves mentioned a creature named Smeagol?”

You nodded giving them a brief history of what you knew of the Ring’s history before Smeagol had come across it. Their kind expressions dimmed realizing just how much more you’d known about this world than they had assumed. Not long before the thoughts and trailing emotions flooded back realizing how deeply the effect of it on the cursed creature as well as your need to defend yourself against him had hurt you. 

The tears sliding down your cheeks brought another sting of pain as your downcast eyes filled again when you told them about your burying him and promising you’d destroy it. “I made a promise and I intend to keep it.” Wiping your cheeks you continued feeling Thorin and Legolas’ hands pressing firmer into stroking your back, “I know you’d have preferred me to tell you right away, especially Saruman. But you have to understand, from the books there’s a side to him I knew I couldn’t trust with this. He changes in his search for it and I had to keep him from forming the plan I knew he’d form.”

Elrond spoke breaking through the staggering silence, “Blackened and tortured Elves emerging from a burned pit? Correct?”

You nodded, “Uruk-hai. Thousands would have died.”

Elrond nodded slowly, “I’ve had visions that silenced when you had arrived. Visions of our world darkening and burning.” His voice trailed into a pained whisper, “With Fangorn falling…under a white hand…” A sentence that brought a soft gasp from Radagast who covered his mouth and turned to you with a near pleading gaze to ask, “Is it safe now, the forest?”

You met his eyes with as a supportive a smile as you could manage, “I believe so.”

Tranduil gazed at his Son for a moment then back to you asking through his head tilting slightly to the side, “Is that why you awakened the forests? So they could fight back?”

“I have no idea how they woke, if I managed it at all or if it happened on its own.”

Celeborn, “And your plan now?”

“Exactly as I promised, to destroy it.”

Your head turned to the doorway as a soft knock sounded before it cracked open revealing the Dam with a nervous smile, giving a brief bow scanning over the group before announcing, “There’s a man named Bard downstairs asking for the Queen of Erebor.”

You nodded and stood drawing a breath feeling the two men at your side to rise as you did and escort you back down to the main levels each claiming one of your hands after you had strapped the bag back around your waist under Thorin’s shirt while the rest of the group trialed after you.

.

Greeting you with a brief bow Bard smiled at you as his children did the same before he said, “Your Majesty, we wanted to thank you. Your taking us kept my Children safe from the orc wave running through Laketown. And we were wondering if we might request, if we could make ourselves useful to you, we could earn room and board for a bed here.”

Smiling softly you glanced at Thorin who smiled back at you before you faced the man again and offered, I do know when construction on Dale is being started there will be plenty of need for able hands. I’m sure we could manage something properly then.”

He nodded and they bowed to you expecting to be shooed away only to be asked to join your group on a short walk to the quarters being lent out to the visitors slowing them to know which was theirs before a group of Dwarves agreed to escort them back to safely gather their belongings.

..

As night fell with another round of arguments your patience dropped at the feud brewing over the proper way to deal with the cursed trinket and which would be the proper pathway to take. Quietly you dug through Thorin’s office leaving a note stating you would handle it yourself and you would be back after the matter was settled. 

Passing through the halls you peeked through each doorway you were passing exhaling in relief at each confirmation of it being empty. Not noticing the Hobbit and his intended from their hiding place behind a large statue for a long awaited round of stolen kisses. Peeking out behind their place their hands wove together as they followed after you. Snagging the attention of the younger Ri Brothers along the way when they had realized who they were following. Climbing the hidden stairs a sneeze from behind you caused you to turn to the apologetically smiling thief Nori who waved at you before Dwalin asked sternly, “You’re running off on your own?”

Sighing you turned to them fully revealing the owl still clutched safely in your arms waking from his long day of sleep, “They can’t agree and it would get done faster without marching, what, six armies halfway across Middle Earth.”

Dwalin nodded, “Well we’re going with you. Thorin’d have our heads if we let you go off alone. A thief, Burglar and his best Warrior should sate his anger a pinch when he catches up, which you know he will.”

Nodding you glanced at Ori who was happily adjusting his bag along his shoulder, unwilling to have left It unattended alongside his Brother and Dwalin who did the same. Turning you softly said, “Fine. Let’s just get up to the ledge before anyone else finds us.”

Leading the way up the stairs a muffled singing drew louder, bringing Bofur, Bifur and Radagast on the edge singing along with the large Eagles there and turning with large smiles when they spotted you, “My Queen! You found us! Come to join the next chorus?”

You shook your head and watched as Radagast noted your expression while Archibald wiggled free from your grip and grew to his full size causing the Wizard to ask, “You’re leaving?”

The Bur brothers’ smiles dimmed glancing at the Dwarves for confirmation before silently conferencing and turning back to you as Bifur said, “Well you’re not going without us.”

Nodding they all climbed on the willing Eagles after you and Radagast had informed them of the situation before you climbed on Archibald’s shoulders and let the King of the Eagles lead the flight.

…

Nearly a week passed and you were once again cleaning up your camp for the night as the Eagles and Archibald readied for their next flight as Ori showed you his latest sketch paired with the entry for the night prior only to turn after and fire off a stream of snow at the blonde on the horse coming to a stop behind you. Closing your mouth from the scream you didn’t realize you had released you walked closer to the man, stunned and now on his back coated in snow beside his snickering horse Radagast had calmed. Approaching him your head tilted slightly recognizing the man and softly asking, “Theoden?”

Drawing in another shaky breath his eyes rose to meet yours noticing the Dwarves walking up behind you as the Eagles circled him tapping the snow curiously with their feet. Pressing his brows together he eyed the staff in your hand along with your ears then Radagast before asking, “How do you know my name?”

“That um, it’s complicated. Easy answer, I’m a Wizard and I know stuff.”

He timidly stood and brushed the snow from his armor before removing his helmet and asking, “What exactly is your, group, doing wandering through our lands?” Eyeing them again.

“We’re traveling. Never seen Gondor. Just camped for the night, we’ll be out of the way in a few minutes.”

Sighing he glanced among you again before climbing back on his saddle, “If you are in need of shelter on your trip back our lands are not far. My Father should be grateful to hear of the travels of such a curious band of travelers. I am sorry to have startled you,” Bowing his head to you, “I pray you have safe travels My Lady.” Giving you a smile before turning his horse and returning to his patrols.

Snorting behind you the Dwarves broke into soft chuckles as Ori happily added the incident to his Journal before asking, “How do you spell his name?”

You peered over his shoulder and spelled it out before adding, “He’s the next King of Rohan.”

Their eyes turned to you as Bilbo added, “At least he was nice about the snow, and didn’t try to detain us.”

Smiling at him you replied, “Men of Rohan are usually fond of the truth. Had lied he most likely would have. He’s going to be a great King one day, and depending on how tiring it is I might take him up on his offer to drop by. Besides, with Saruman so close I’m sure they’ve got a few assumptions on why they shouldn’t meddle with Wizards and their plans.”

..

Radagast led the way on the long flight to Gondor with you close behind taking in the scenery as the sun set around you. Stopping for the night you fished and ate heartily laughing and sharing stories as the Eagles sought their own camp on higher grounds than your open camp in the small wooden clearing a few hours flight from Gondor granting Ori a good view from the distance of the great city. Bilbo joined your sides after his private trip in the trees to relieve himself, settling between Ori and Dwalin happily before asking, “After all this could we go there? I know you said we shouldn’t before but after, would that be alright?”

You smiled at him and answered, “Of course. I’m sure they’ll let us take a tour or something after.” You eyes drifted to Archibald glancing around with his feathers ruffling making you whisper, “Put your things in my bag.”

Their eyes all met yours and they followed your order before you tossed it up into the tree beside Archibald, who tucked it safely from sight and sat in front of it as you all circled up glancing though the trees. Hooded figures approached with bows drawn. From them a tall figure approached with bright blue eyes glowing from the campfire light sternly asking, “What are 5 Dwarves a Hobbit, Elf and an Old Man doing wandering through our lands?”

Ducking behind you Bilbo clenched his hands tightly in the sides of your long shirt hanging from under your belt as you said, “We are traveling back to Rohan. We lost our belongings fleeing from a band of Orcs.”

Grouping tighter Dwalin drew his arms tighter around Ori behind him as the leader pointed his arrow straight at his nose saying, “Dwarves rarely cross our lands. What were your intentions?”

“My companion wished to sketch your city, we were returning at first light.”

His eyes narrowed as your head shifted and peered under his hood spotting his face with a growing smirk causing his eyes to narrow as he ordered, “Bind them, the Steward will know what to do with these wanderers.”

Attempting to struggle your fighting ceased at your hushed order, “Don’t fight them.”

Sighing you accepted the binds tearing into your wrists and black sacks over your heads before being pushed into a hidden wagon after a short walk for a jostling trip through the city. Silently through the loud city Dwalin nudged your leg beside his asking in hushed Khuzdul,  **“What’s the plan?”**

**“I’ll get us out of this. Just need to think.”**

A tight hand jerked you away from Dwalin and slammed you into the groundfloor of the wagon between what you assumed to be the Dwarves’ boots with a pained gasp as a shout was fired at you, “No talking!” Then you were grabbed and thrown back into your former spot feeling Dwalin’s muscles clenching as his breathing drew more ragged at your treatment forcing his bonds to sound at the stretching in a silent attempt to free himself unnoticed to fight back. 

Shifting, your fingers tangled with another’s you assumed by the softness to be Bilbo’s for the rest of the ride until you were all jerked from the wagon and shoved through a long set of halls that, by the sound of the Dwarven boots echoing went from cobbled stones to solid marble leading you to assume you were in the Throne Room. Stopping in your line you were jerked forward again by a solid and painful grip on your arm closer to the Steward on the blackened throne after your hoods were ripped off revealing the tall silvery haired man on the throne with soft eyes in his hardened face.

Faltering to a stop the Steward eyed your group especially Radagast before the man clutching your arm said, “We found them wandering by the stream, said they’re headed back to Rohan. This one apparently is their leader.”

Scanning over you again the dark haired Son seated on the stairs at his side softly said to his Father, “We should lock them up. Nothing good could come of Dwarves wandering our lands, even at the order of an Elleth.”

Drawing a breath the Steward asked, “Maiden, what is your group doing on our lands?”

Biting back your groan at the hand tightening around your arm you answered trying to ignore the Dwarves trying to struggle from the grips on theirs as well. Nodding your head slightly to him, “Steward Ecthellion, one of my companions wished to sketch your city and we were to return back to Rohan at first light.”

He eyed you again, “And yet you have no sketching supplies.”

The grip on your arm tightened with another partial jerk to the man’s side as he growled, “This one said they lost their belongings fleeing from orcs.”

You met his eyes releasing a breath and fired at him in a gritted mumble, “Release my arm!”

He sneered at you gripping your face with his other hand, “You will be silent and I will grab you however I wish Elf Wench.” His face neared only to pause at your knee crashing into his groin dropping him to his knees before you swiftly kicked him in the face sending him sprawled out across the floor unconscious as you turned to the Steward again, “I will answer your questions but I will not allow my men to be treated poorly, instruct your men on this or when my Husband comes for me you will regret it!”

The Dwarves’ smirks grew as the men clutching them loosened their grips slightly looking to their Steward at the side of his Son who rose to his feet and marched for you only to drop to his knees at your kick to his groin. Clutching his injured groin he painfully whispered, “You will regret that!”

You leaned closer to say, “Oh I doubt it Denethor, and if your Sons or the other men in this group attempt the same I will bring them down as well.” Looking at the Steward with widened eyes watching as you straightened and his Son slid back to the stairs breathing raggedly trying to recover.

Ecthellion drew in a breath glancing at his now un-hooded Grandsons before saying, “You will be held until we have confirmed with Rohan of your stay on their lands.”

Nodding you accepted Boromir’s timidly gentle grip on your upper arm leading you through the doorway on the right through the winding halls to a set of cells in the dungeon in one of the circular set of cells, forming figures near to flowers for the winding stretch of dungeons. Turning, your hands were left bound as you were locked in and caught the glance of the Brothers leading the group back up to the Throne Room only to pause as you said, “Boromir, you don’t have to be like your Father to lead this city.”

His lips parted as Faramir asked, “What would you know of our Father or the ruling of this city?!”

“I know he thinks lesser of you than Boromir, and you will always remain second attempting to follow his footsteps. You’re both great men, and no matter what he says this city needs both of you to remain standing.”

Nearing the bars Boromir asked, “What is this, some sort of prophecy?”

“It’s the truth. You’re a great man and your Brother will need you.”

His eyes narrowed, “Who are you?”

Bofur stepped to your side saying, “She’s the Queen of Erebor and future Princess of Greenwood.”

Smirking Boromir stepped back at his men snickering behind him, “Your vague warning is meaningless, and here I thought you might actually be usefull. Queen of Erebor. I wasn’t aware Smaug had taken a Wife!” Laughing and leading his men out as Faramir gave you a curious second glance as the Dwarves grit their teeth before turning away and sealing you inside again. Turning to Bofur you gave him a smile, “Thank you. But I didn’t think they’d have heard of the reclaiming yet.”

He eyed your unkempt shirt and met your eyes again to ask, “You alright?”

You nodded and jerked your arms trying to loosen the binds only to sigh and walk around Bofur saying, “Raise your arms as high as you can.”

Struggling he raised his pinned and bound forearms higher allowing you to bite the knots and tug them free before turning allowing him to untie you then you broke apart to free Radagast, Bilbo, Dwalin and the Ri Brothers through the bars in the connected cells before you eyed the cell you were in with a growing smirk realizing why the cell door looked so familiar. Turning to your left you eyed the bolted down bench before glancing at Nori, ‘You wouldn’t happen to have a wrench do you?”

He gently patted his vest and dug around inside to one of his pockets and drew a badly worn one and passed it to you, “Only one I got.”

Eyeing it you nodded saying, “That’ll do”, returned to the bench and knelt loosening the bolts as the Dwarves all peered through the bars for any sight of guards as you freed it. Joining you again Bofur helped you jerk it free after you’d passed it back to Nori. Watching you carrying the bench to the cell door their eyes narrowed curiously until they saw it rose from the hinges and swing free making you chuckle and say to the Dwarves, “Saw this in a movie once.”

Bifur, “Useful thing those movies of yours.”

Joining Bofur to do the same to the others before re-attaching the bench again to hide your way of escaping before you led the hushed path through the winding halls. Turning another corner you crouched to avoid the path of a passing guard only to turn seeing a small boy holding a try with a silver jewel encrusted mug on it.  _What is it with Children in this world?_  Reaching in your pocket you drew the lone two gold coins to your name and held them up with a finger over your mouth.

Looking side to side for anyone else the boy moved forward holding a finger up to his lips in return and accepted the coins before sliding them in his pocket before turning and pointing, “Left then right at the Eagle portrait to get to the Throne Room. Only place these halls lead.”

You smiled at him softly as he eyed the reddened and raw skin around your wrists, “Thank you.”

He smiled bowing his head to your group and continued his path and disappearing as Bilbo nodded, “How do these children keep appearing out of nowhere?”

Chuckling softly you whispered back, “I was thinking the same thing.”

Pausing at the Eagle portrait your mind linked with Archibald who confirmed he was already circling with the Eagles over the clouds above the city, glancing back you informed the group, “We might have to fight our way out.”

They all smirked as Dwalin grunted approvingly, “Good, treating you so harshly, they’ll never harm any wanderer after this.”

Smirking yourself at the round of approving nods you slowly cracked open the door before rising and punching the guard who turned to shout to the group who’d taken you still lingering around their unconscious leader. Rushing in the Dwarves all knocked them down as you charged for Denethor, now wielding a dagger to use your leaping trick to curl your legs around his arm and throw him across the room disarming him before smiling at the stunned Steward, “Ecthellion, been a pleasure.” Giving a mock salute and leading the sprint for the large doors that opened as another wave of guards rushed in and passed your parted group before turning as you closed the doors behind you and turned to the courtyard soon to be filled with more guards as you said, “We’re going to have to jump.” They all looked at you and nodded mumbling to yourself, “Just don’t think about it.”

Rushing forward you led the charge feeling a set of hands curl with yours as both Ori and Bilbo gripped onto you hoping for a boost confidence from your contact as they left the ground.

The guards ran to the edge and stopped watching in shock as Ectellion and his kin looked over he edge seeing your group all flying away on swooping Eagles and a Giant Owl. That were soon joined by another larger group approaching from Rohan before rubbing their faces and returning inside after their defeat to inspect how their prisoners had escaped.

..

Turning to your side you gave a timid wave to Thorin and his concerned examination of you from his seat on his Eagle behind Dain who looked for where you were headed with a thankfully hidden gulp under his billowing beard. The Elf Lords and Legolas all met your timid smile with ones of their own before they noticed your injured wrists as you brushed your hair free, spurring a heated rage in all of them. 

Continuing until you passed over the jagged rocky labyrinth between you and Mordor the Eagles landed forming a protective circle around you, too tired to continue any longer without rest and unwilling to leave you again. Dismounting you were caught by Thranduil’s arms who eased you down before gently claiming your hands to examine your wrists before eyeing Ori and Bilbo’s raised wrist at your side drawing a snarl from Thorin and the rest of the Company of Dwarves that had joined him as Gandalf walked closer.

Thranduil, “Who did this?”

“We were camped outside Gondor and some of their patrol guards took us.”

Gandalf, “We should return to Gondor. I’m sure Ecthellion will understand and allow us shelter for the night if-.”

You cut him off saying, “Ya, we can’t go back there.” Your eyes landed on Thorin and Legolas who approached to examine your wrists and straighten your wrinkled shirt, noting the palm prints still visible from the tight grips, “We sort of just broke out of their dungeons.” Thorin couldn’t stop his snort trying to contain his chuckles smiling at you as you continued, “I did warn you about leaving me in charge of diplomacy. I don’t think we can invite them to the coronation.”

His smile grew as Legolas slid his glowing fingers around your wrists healing the marks and pressing a gentle kiss to both of them before releasing them as Thorin said, “Alright then, we camp here for tonight. Did they take your belongings?”

You shook your head and watched as Archibald reached up with one of his feet offering you your bag to pass out the Dwarves’ belongings again, “Left them with Archibald, couldn’t risk taking anything there.” Your eyes met with Gandalf’s as he rose his brow and you added, ““Oh come on I wasn’t going to tell them what I have, we both know they’re just going to want to take it and lock it away! We’re nearly there. I think.”

Gandalf rubs his face as you sit down and Thranduil says Cooley, “She does make a valid point, the Ring has taken out their entire line of Kings.” Elrond’s brow raises as you open and promptly close your mouth and curl your knuckles over your lips propping up your head in your palm. “They certainly would claim it as an heirloom of their Kingdom.”

You mumble from behind your fingers “Exactly.”

Sitting at your side Thorin’s hands slid over your arms raising the sleeves with another set of snarls at the hand print he found there forming a light bruise, “Who did this?!”

Dwalin chuckled drawing the King’s attention with a confused scowl before listening as he said, “Oh no worries about that. He’ll be lucky to have any Bairns after the first kick she landed.”

Thorin met your eyes with a raised brow, “I told him to let me go, he didn’t so I kicked him.”

Dwalin, “Ya, once in the groin then again in the face. Kicked the Steward’s Son too, just the groin tough for him. Then they loosened their grip on us after she told the Steward to order his men not to harm us.”

Thranduil paced with clenching fists near the other irritated Elf Lords as they listened to Nori and Bofur spilling the details of your escape before a second fire for the adittional group’s dinner was built. And you were securely snuggled between Thorin and Legolas clutching you tightly and leaving gentle kisses on your cheeks while holding your hands through the night. Sharing a conversation through the night with the Elves and Wizards you allowed the Dwarves to rest, including Thorin who’d curled against your chest hugging tightly to you so you couldn’t escape again. 

..

A darkened morning came with the group stirring around you gazing up at the billowing clouds above the rocky maze. Gently the Thorin and Legolas stroked your back and arms through the meal as you eyed the now healed wrists your small band of escapees had been healed by the Elf Lords as you set up camp last night.

Rising again you reached in your bag collecting the small box and sliding it back inside before drawing out your staff, fixing the halves together again and climbing on between Thorin and Legolas on Archibald’s shoulders leading the path after passing out your extra pelts. Soaring above the clouds your eyes and skin glowed again while your staff shifted from its mithril form back to solid sapphire. 

Giving out a pulse stirring the clouds beneath you while the temperature dropped drastically at your silent spell before your glow dimmed once again. Gripping tighter to you your intendeds held on as the flight towards the city quickened toward the large billowing plume of smoke from Mt Doom as a red spot beamed up reflecting the light of the shifting path of the confused glowing flame wreathed eye searching for the source of the blizzard.

Eyeing the Eagles around you they formed a V as the smaller Dwarves huddled behind their larger riding partners as your path dipped below the clouds entering the raging blizzard. Coating you with a thick layer of snow during your brief dip before landing on the ledge, shaking your frozen layers free before heading inside the lava filled mountain. Reaching back in your bag you barely heard the ordered charge towards the mountain driving the Orcs, starting their struggle against the worsening blizzard as you drew out the box and easily undid the intricate knot. 

Stopping at the end of the ledge the group all watched with faint smiles at your ease after passing your staff to Bilbo for safe keeping as you opened the box causing the Elves in the group to drop to your knees clutching your ears at the piercing scream erupting from it ending only as Bilbo lifted his foot and flicked the Ring over the ledge with his big toe. 

Hitting the lava silenced the scream allowing you to shakily rise with Thorin’s help as he assisted Legolas up as well before you all peered over watching it dissolve before you slid the box and ribbon Dwalin had retrieved from its fallen spot, accepting your soft thanks to him and Bilbo. 

Giving them both hugs before the rising lava started your path back to the ledge, covering yourselves again and claiming your seats again before flying back over the city watching the ground collapse into a darkened pit claiming the creatures and large coating of snow after your cheers had ended with the exploding tower. Raising your staff again you fired snow at the Nazgul attempting to charge at you before they were knocked into the pit by falling lava and boulders until you were free from your dying storm that faded as the dark city vanished. Mumbling to yourself you eyed your staff asking, “Why is it always snow?”

Gandalf replied in a loud call over the wind, “Did you use a neutralizing incantation with your staff after you last made it snow?”

Turning you met his eyes to call out, “I have no idea how to do that!”

Gandalf mumbled, “Hmm. I must have forgotten to teach you that incantation.”

“You haven’t taught me any incantations!” 

Meeting your eyes again his mouth opened then closed with a soft ‘hmm’ nodding his head and mumbling, “So I haven’t. I knew I was forgetting something.” Making you shake your head and rest it on Thorin’s back as Legolas chuckled and snuggled closer behind you.

..

Soaring back Gandalf led the path insisting you stop in Gondor. Landing just as the sun was setting again. Sight of the returning Eagles had brought a large crowd of guards as Ecthellion approached again when he’d spotted Gandalf’s familiar figure approaching him. Turning back to the group after a cheer from the guards at the news your group had confirmed you were the ones behind the destruction of the Ring. Parting the Steward’s eyes fell to your escaped group again before he stepped closer with a timid smile as he said, “My Lady, I don’t believe we caught your name in your prior visit.”

Holding his smile even as Thorin’s furrowing brow while his fingers curled between yours as Dain Stepped forward at his side, “Steward Ecthellion this is my Cousin Jaqiearae Pear Queen of Erebor and future Princess of Greenwood.”

Swallowing the group who captured you lowered their eyes as the Brothers among them froze in shock locking their eyes with yours as you said, “And this is my Husband, Thorin Oakenshield, King of Erebor and the Blue Mountains.”

Bowing lowly the Steward rose and neared you fidgeting his hands together on his jeweled belt over his thick velvet tunic saying, “I am terribly sorry for our prior behavior and for not believing your admission of who you were. I assure you my Captain of Guard has been severely punished and demoted for his treatment of you, and we offer our humblest of apologies for any other of our offences towards you. If you would be so kind as to join us inside we would toast your victory and newly reclaimed Mountain.”

Glancing between the Dwarf Kings they agreed with Gandalf to join them inside only after Thranduil stepped to your side mentally assuring you a group of his guards would be arriving soon with the help of another wave of Eagles. Who would eventually end up meeting up with Lord Celeborn’s small army marching towards the city to protect your group from any second surge of attacks. 

Strolling inside Gloin gathered his coin purse in his hand and slid a fistful of coins into the small servant boy’s pocket out of sight after Ori had pointed him out. Thanking him for aiding their Queen making his smile grow larger as he went to fetch more goblets for toasting while tables were being brought in for your meal that had been prepared for the Steward and the highest of his guards alongside his Kin.

Claiming your seats the division was clear, with them at one side and your group on the other, lasting through the entire meal that broke only at the panicked guards as the Elven forces filled the overlook. And the King’s guards filed in to line the room before he raised his glass to the Steward with a stabbing glare paired with his proud smirk, “I never go anywhere without my personal guards. Can’t be too cautious traveling with my Son and Daughter in Law.”

Ecthellion flicked his smile larger raising his glass in return with a nod of his head and a glance at you as Thranduil’s glare spread to the Steward’s sour Son who flinched when he caught it.

.

Time passed leading to your being led to the Royal Wing apartments you were granted soon surrounded by Elven guards who escorted you, Ori and Bilbo to one of the nearby intricate gardens. As Dwalin, Legolas and Thorin followed close behind stealing claim to yours and Bilbo’s hands as Ori sketched away while you mentally prayed for Smeagol to find peace looking out at all the surrounding stars before you returned to the rooms for a nap prior to your trip back home.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Archibald’s feathers shifted, correcting themselves for his landing on your approach into Greenwood. Through the forest you spotted the various guards bowing their heads to you respectfully on your approach and within moments a familiar blonde came bounding from one of the upper branches to land a few feet from you with a deepening smile. With a few steps after you landed and hopped off of his back you were scooped up in a tight hug that drew a giggle from you as he stated, “Welcome to Greewood, My Lady.”

A chuckle came from him as your lips landed on his cheek as you replied, “You do know you don’t have to call me Lady. We are engaged you know.”

After a stolen peck on the tip of your nose he replied, “I am aware, My Lady.”

Rolling your eyes through another soft giggle his hand looped through yours as he turned to lead you through the main gates, “I got your Ada’s letter about the preparations for the upcoming celebration, do I really have to wear a twenty pound gown coated in emeralds?”

His smirk grew as he replied, “I think he was exaggerating, but he would like to ensure you’re dressed for the occasion. You are a Queen now.”

With a sigh you replied, “Yes, but if you add the corset Dis wishes for me to don and Diaa has chosen an equally as heavy gown and headdress for the Coronation celebration. As if the actual Coronation outfit didn’t nearly have me on my knees in just the first fitting.”

“This one is for your first event as Queen when you are granted the Royal seal and your own Throne beside Thorin’s.”

“Hmm. Just how many of these have you overseen?”

With a smirk he glanced at you again catching your eye, “This would be the first. Thror was the one to found Erebor after his kin’s home was destroyed. I look forward to being a witness to it.”

You nodded again and mumbled, “No pressure then.” Sighing softly as his arm eased tighter around his back while you rested against his side.

In a brief stop you both watched as the doors to the Throne Room were opened revealing the King in his usual lounging stance that perked up when he spotted you entering, triggering his path straight for you as his smile grew, “And how is my Darling Daughter today?”

Your smile quirked up larger as he gently curled you both into a greeting hug, as per his recent customary greeting of the pair of you. When he drew back his smile deepened and spread to his eyes that scanned over you both, “Peachy.”

With a nod his hand claimed your free hand saying, “We should get started on your first fitting, Diaa had her say on the official Coronation, but this event is entirely mine to dress and decorate you.”

On the path to his Seamstress’ rooms his eyes met yours with a soft chuckle as you asked, “Yes, but do I really have to wear a twenty pound gown?”

Another soft chuckle game from him as he replied, “My Dear Daughter, the gown is not twenty pounds, the jewels coating it will be. Not even counting your crown we have designed for you.”

A soft chuckle came from Legolas as your eyes shifted to his while you were led through the last set of halls while Thranduil asked, “Is Thorin preparing his finest to wear in return?”

You met his eyes and replied, “Diaa and Thrain are preparing him for it, whenever he can manage to find his way from the morning meetings.”

Legolas, “He’s still having trouble getting there on time?”

“Well it doesn’t help that they change the times the night before, but I think I found a way to help him out with that.”

Thranduil smirked at you saying, “I’m sure your idea will surely solve his problem. Whatever it may be.” With a gentle pat on your back he led you closer to the waiting Elleths already holding up your gown they helped you ease on after you slipped off your simple sundress. The men watched as you were draped with the intricate metal loops stemming from the chest covering jeweled choker covering a majority of your dress in the shimmering stones. 

With a growing adoring smile Thranduil approached you, taking a small inspecting circle around you before his hand rested on a small box on the table at his side when he stopped. When it opened he brought it closer to you as he stated, “These are the jeweled clips and beads I’ve chosen for your hair. I think they will sit comfortably under your crown and go perfectly with the others.” His eyes scanned over your gown asking, “They aren’t too heavy?”

Your smile flinched larger after your glance at Legolas, spotting his comforting smile while you answered, “Not as heavy as I imagined. It won’t be too much?”

He softly chuckled, “Former Queen Niro, and the Princesses Diaa and Dis will all be coated in their finest over their traditional gowns as the male Durins bear their own formal robes and decorations. This event is your time to shine, The coronation is for Thorin, this is to present you fully as his Queen, the Slayer of the beast that stole their home, Destroyer of the One Ring, and not to mention your forming of a union between our formerly feuding Kingdoms.”

With another sigh you replied, “Fine. But I’m wearing boots under the gown.”

His smirk grew as he replied, “I hoped you’d say that. I’ve selected a few pairs just in case of this decision.”

When he turned your eyes landed on Legolas who bit his lip to contain his smirk until he stepped to your side to gently kiss you and whispered, “You look breathtaking. And you will be flawless.”

Through your playful glare he stole another kiss and turned, sliding his fingers through yours while his Father returned holding a small trunk with an excited smile as he cradled a small chest he set on the table he left your clips on. In a soft mental whisper you asked Legolas,  _“How is he so excited over this?”_

Legolas chuckled again and replied while Thranduil approached and helped you try on each of the tall Elven boots under the gown covering you,  _“He’s been jealous of Elrond for centuries on having his own Daughter.”_

Looking down again you caught the King’s adoring gaze once again as he selected the right pair for you and rose again meeting your eyes, “I will fetch your crown.” As he turned you glanced away towards the large window trying to distract yourself from your threatening tears when your mind flashed back to the Father you’d lost who doted on you just as dearly.

… 

Tucked snuggly under his large pile of furs the growling Dwarf King broke free from his warm layers at the jolting instant ringing filling his bedchamber. Through weary exhausted widened eyes the ringing contraption came into view, with the scrape of a match he examined the mithril coated clock with a miniature hammer striking the bells mounted above it until he found the switch on the back. Finally in silence again he  turned the clock over again to check the time that drew back the memory of the meeting time that had been decided upon before he had gone to bed. In a grumble his body slumped back against the bare warm pillow at his side where he had hoped to wake curled around you once again. Instead he’d woken alone to this devilish torture device that had torn him so painfully from his dreams of your future.

A heavy creak came from the doorway followed by heavy boot steps echoing through the room before his head rose and his eyes landed on Balin and his soft throat clearing before stating, “Breakfast is ready My King.”

Another sigh left him as he crawled to the end of the bed to pull on his shirt waiting for him on his night stand then his socks and boots, making sure to grab the clock on his way. After his short walk he joined the other members of the Company where he set the clock on the table firing a discerning glare at Dwalin as he stated, “Thought it’d take much longer to fetch you.”

In a huff he plopped into his chair replying, “It would have, had someone not left this ringing monstrosity in my chambers.” His glare shifted to the clock until a full plate was set before him from Fili, “Nearly threw it at the wall, devilish thing.” His eyes scanned over his wide eyed Nephews when they picked it up to examine it, “I don’t know where you -.”

After a soft gasp Bofur fired back, “You boys put that back! Right where you found it!”

In an instant the King’s curious gaze was on him asking gruffly while they set it back at Thorin’s side, “And why is that?”

Bofur quickly wet his lips and continued, “That is, Queen Jaqi spent a good two weeks on that. Said it would help get you to your meetings on time. They’re quite popular where she comes from, calls them alarm clocks.”

In a short exhale his eyes fell to the contraption again, finally noticing the intricate work you had put into the crafting of it, including the engraved and painted golden face to the clock with a copy of his vows he recited to you from his first informal Coronation at the arrival of the first wave of returned Dwarves to mark your marriage publicly. In a soft tone he stated, “Well it certainly lives up to its name.”

Dwalin scooted closer to steal a better look at the clock leaving him with an admiring gaze over the skill you had shown in its crafting, “I wonder if she means to market them.”

Gloin scoffed softly from the other end of the table, “Clearly it’s her wedding gift to Thorin to mark their union, as per tradition. Seems she’s managed to sneak her gift under the King’s nose. First of the line to manage it.”

Thorin chuckled stating, “Yes, I wonder where she hid it. I’ve been scouring our Apartment in search of her gift for weeks now.”

Bofur chuckled, “Course you couldn’t, she’s been stealing time in our shops every day through some of your meetings.”

Thorin, “I can’t believe she cares so deeply to have used Mithril for my gift. I imagined maybe silver or possibly Gold. I can’t even imagine where she managed to find this much and how to have shaped this from it in such short a time.”

Fili chuckled and replied, “Cared so deeply? Forgotten her stand against Azog already?”

In a moment the image of your body on its knees between the scores of orcs before you were shaved flashed through their minds. Soon followed by your rise and brutal attack on Azog and his Warg, a heavy yet beaming memory for all present at their Queen’s fight to protect her King and wedded kin.

Trying to lighten the mood Kili added, “Ya, not to mention that daring chance she took to shave Grandpa.” Thorin’s lips curled into a smirk as Kili continued, “Had to ensure her King’s beard was portrayed the largest.”

A deep chuckle came from Thorin as he eyed the gift again stating, “I truly hope to be a King worthy of her affections.”

Bifur lowered his fork after finishing his large pile of food, “Oh you are, you know you must be to have even claimed her eye at all.” His comment drew the King’s misty eyes up to his to share a confirming nod, knowing it must be the truth and truly proved your pairing as Ones.

Holding his smile Thorin looked to his plate finally and started eating as Dis, fully dressed and primped for the day, entered and bowed her head to her Brother and King. Her proud smirk remained as she claimed her seat beside Fili as she eyed your empty seat at Thorin’s side before asking, “Is our Queen still resting?”

Thorin shook his head, “If I remember correctly, she mentioned a fitting for her gown in Greenwood today.”

Her eyes left her plate as a serious expression claimed the place of her former smile as she fired back, “With the Elf Prince? But your consummation probation is not concluded yet.”

With a raised brow Thorin exhaled, quickly causing her disapproving expression to drop, “I trust my Wife, besides, King Thranduil will not let them out of his sight and she’s due back for the noon meeting in the forges about her armor.”

Her exhale followed before her briefly pursed lips parted and she asked, “Is there any chance to start our counting yet?”

Thorin’s eyes shifted to hers as he released a timid breath as he stated, “Yes.”

The corners of her mouth twitched up as she raised her tea cup to her lips softly saying, “Let’s hope she is as cared for by Mahal as she is Ulmo and bring us more heirs before the decade ends.”

Unable to find the proper words to respond Thorin simply growled under his breath and ordered, “If there is news of any heirs you all will be among the first informed, until then kindly leave the topic between my Queen and I.” Dis’ head turned to face him with a shocked expression as he continued, “I mean it Dis, her former people were not so harsh on expecting heirs. We have no knowledge on their handling of the stress of Dwarfly expectations. Jaqi already mentioned her former race only carrying for nine months.” Her lips parted at the short time you would have to prepare, years shorter than she had for her boys, “If Mahal is gracious she may yet give birth before you. So tread lightly, she is a Wizard but none before have carried to give us a clue on what to expect. She’s respected our traditions to have Prince Legolas stay in Greenwood for three months to ensure lineage of any possible heir.”

Curtly she gave an agreeing nod before stealing a glance at her obvious baby bump around her confirmed twins that were due in just under two years, a wait well worth taking for any Dam blessed by Mahal for the task. Gently her formerly calloused hand eased across her thick gown coating said bump as she mentally etched her agreement into her mind for her daily collisions with you before she claimed another sip of her tea.

Silently through the meal Thorin’s mind ran back through your slightly awkward start to your deeply loving night together, finally consummating your union. Something he hadn’t expected to happen, merely something that had been not so subtly hoped for by all Dwarves after your public confirmation of your union. But something that he no less treasured and enjoyed, as it being solely between the pair of you and could possibly one day grant him the true binding of you both in the raising of your possible Children.

… _The day before ..._

Locked safely behind your doors after yet another long day of meetings and errands between the few official openings you had been asked to do for a few shops in the Markets you entered your new bedroom and stripped out of your outer layers. With a sigh you walked through to your shared bath and washed your face, making sure to keep your courtship and marriage beads dry. Stealing a moment to catch your reflection and the two hair clips from your still short braided right half of your hair that had been pinching you for the past few hours after you’d rested your head against your hand. They softly clinked as you left them in their box by the sink and returned to the bedroom, strolling in casually in your blue lace panties and bra you’d hoped to draw at least some reaction from Thorin when you passed him on his trip out of the bath earlier that morning.

Only a peck on the cheek and a near burning on your back when he’d walked past you to dress for his early meeting, leaving you your only choice to dress for yours. Two weeks you’d been assured each night alone together in hopes of your producing an heir, but in that time your curiosity and insecurity had grown at his constant snuggling and loving nature that never seemed to push past that. If there was a sign you were meant to give you had surely missed out on that lecture from Dis on her near constant ribbing at your does and don’ts in your new position as Queen.

With another scan around the room you sighed and headed to Thorin’s office to look over his selection of books and claim your choice for the night. After a few moments you locked on your choice and flipped open the front cover as you sat in his large chair, and shifted to rest your legs on one of the arms. Barely five pages in your eyes rose to land on the stunned King who promptly puffed up, blocking the view of whoever was behind him stating firmly, “We will continue this tomorrow.”

Quick footsteps followed towards the front door after a soft, “Of course My King.” From a voice you’d assumed to be his latest scribe while Ori was out in Dale with Tauriel for the reforming and recovering of their records.

After his confirming glance to the front door that you were alone you watched his eyes darken as they scanned over your legs, draped so casually over the arm of the chair up to the book currently leaving him with the illusion you were completely nude behind it. Dryly he swallowed and softly stated, “ **Sanzgil-kaiku** , I didn’t realize you were in here or I would have left my scribe outside.” (Mithril Chuck)

A soft smile eased across your lips drawing his eyes to them as you replied, “It’s alright. I managed to slip past Dis for her daily ‘lesson’ for once.” As your smile shifted to a smirk you continued, “Am I in your way?”

His head shook, “No, I simply came to retrieve a book.”

“Which one?”

His eyes lowered to the book across your chest with another dry swallow as he replied in a near trembling voice, “The one you’re holding.”

Drawing in another trembling voice he swallowed again when your legs lowered and you shifted in the chair keeping your eyes locked on his as you asked playfully, “And just what do I get for it?”

In another scan over you his tongue flicked out to wet his lips before he asked barely above a whisper, “What would you want for it?”

A flip of the cover later his eyes trailed over you in your rise, in one motion you closed the book and set it on his desk, crossing to the door his lips parted at your simple lace layer in his family color. Barely a foot from him your hands eased under his outer fur lined vest and eased it off of his shoulders as you stepped around him and whispered, “That, My King would require fewer layers and our bed.”

A simple reach of his fingers looped his with yours to follow you to your room where you tossed his vest on the chest beside the bed and turned accepting his crashing kiss before his arms circled you and carried you to lay you out over the thick furs on your bed.

…  _After your fitting ..._

Out of your jeweled layers you slipped back into your simple dress and ran your fingers through your free hanging hair over your left shoulder while you stepped around the changing screen at the Seamstress’ urging. Stepping around the screen again your eyes landed on the Elf King carefully securing your jewels back in their cases and he stated without looking at you and Legolas when his arms looped around your middle, “Don’t worry, I’m not looking.”

After your soft chuckle you snuggled against his chest while you asked, “You do realize I have a bit more control than to jump on him right here right now in front of you.”

Thranduil straightened up as he chuckled and turned to face you both eyeing his Son’s smile deepening as his cheek met the top of your head, “I am aware, but the Dwarves have their rules, not unlike ours for after your marriage. And hopefully your first heir is born.”

With a sigh your head turned to press your forehead against Legolas’ chest as you mumbled, “How is everyone just alright with this?”

Legolas chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of your head and smiled wider as Estel sped into the room and crashed into your legs joining your hug while Legolas mentally replied,  _“It’ll be our time to wed soon enough Love. Any Child of yours will be greatly loved, by all of us.”_

Releasing you, he bent and raised Estel to his hip allowing him to curl his arms around your neck for a tight hug as he mumbled against your shoulder, “No one said you were coming today! I spotted Archie outside!”

You giggled softly and joined Legolas to take Estel out to the gardens to play, stealing as much time together as you could before you had to fly back to Erebor with a firm promise to Estel that Legolas and Thranduil could bring him the following day for a guitar lesson. His small wave faded from your view as Archibald headed out over the forest after your last stolen kiss from Legolas, who jumped right back into pulling Estel into play mode. Happily he cradled and chased the small boy who’d lovingly been passed from Elrond’s care at Estel’s wish to stay with the pair of you and growing smile any time he was complimented on how much he resembled the pair of you. Mainly his eyes and your dark curls and contagious giggle.

.

Turning forward again you focused on your flight back and the tasks ahead, counting down the days until your mingled family could mix again and Estel could actually sleep in the bedroom you had set up for him longer than a short visit. Upon your landing you flashed a brief smile at the guards parting for you on the overlook for your walk back up to the meeting floor as Archie shrank and followed you until you reached the last hall and he turned to return to your apartment to rest for the day during your meetings. A short walk later your hand was clutched tenderly in the King’s as he appeared at your side and whispered, “A moment My Queen?”

With a creeping smile you followed him into one of the empty rooms nearby, where he closed the door behind you and promptly cupped your cheek for a crashing yet tender kiss as he pinned you against the solid door you’d barely slipped through. A pair of soft sighs left you through the stolen moment, when your lips broke apart he spoke in a hushed rumble, “I wanted to thank you for your stunning, yet startling gift.”

In a breathy chuckle you earned a chuckle from him in return, after your brief peck on his lips you replied, “I just wish I could have been there to calm you after you jumped.”

A seep grumble came from him as his head dipped to the crook of your neck and he clutched you tightly, “I wish you didn’t have to have left our bed so early.” With a sigh he pulled back to gently peck your cheek before rumbling in a protective growl, “How were the Elves? Did they treat you well?”

Softly your nose eased against his, deepening his smile, “Of course. Estel managed to steal me away after. And I’m sure you will be thrilled to know I will have jewels coating me from my neck down, not counting the new crown they forged for me.”

An approving rumble came from him, “Well we certainly agree on coating you in jewels.” Wetting his lips his eyes lowered to your lips, “Last night-,”

Another grumble came from him at the soft knock on the other side of the door while you bit your lip to hold back your giggle at the throat being cleared on the other side of the door followed by a soft, “Your Majesties-.”

Raising your hand your fingers eased through his growing beard drawing a smirk from the King as you pressed against his chest, leaning closer to whisper against his ear, “I’m wearing Silver lace today.” Your bottom lip pinned between your teeth as his free hands moved from your back over your ass to steal a firm squeeze as he groaned as he buried his head in the crook of your neck. After a breathy chuckle your fingers dug another trail through his beard as you continued, “At 5 I’ll be in bed, a quarter after I want you there with me,”

In a pained growl against your neck he replied, “My last meeting is at four.”

A soft gasp left him as your teeth gently nipped at his ear earning a firmer squeeze on your ass when you replied through a repeat of the throat clearing on the other side of the door, “Ten after, I’ll be naked under our furs. You’re the King, but for this, until there’s an heir, I will be very, demanding of your time.”

Your fingers eased through his beard again through his gentle growl against your neck while his lips hungrily left a heated kiss there forcing you to bite your lip again. 

Another growl came from the King from the next knock before Dis’ voice could be heard shooing away her Cousin at the door while Thorin inhaled shakily and eyed you again with his same darkening gaze while he inched his outer vest closed under his thick belt to cover his arousal from others.

 His lips curled into another smirk when you stepped closer again to help his covering and you gripped the lining around his collar as you planted your lips against his earning yet another muffled low growl from him as he melted against you to gasp at your parting before his fingers rose to run along the braids bearing his beads that draped across your face and he rumbled, “I’ll be there at 5.” His last words landed barely a breath away from your lips before he stole another kiss then inhaled deeply again, claiming your hand and leading you back out again to take your seats in the meeting.

Barely five hours later, as your last layer over your lace hit the floor your legs tucked under the furs you pulled over yourself at the crash at the front door. In a glance at Sparky along the open doorway your pulse spiked until you heard the door close followed by heavy pants as Thorin called out, “It’s me, My Queen.” A dozen heavy steps later he stopped in the doorway undoing his outer belt over his vest with a chuckle continuing, “I owe a short list of very confused merchants a very lengthy apology in the morning.”

A curious smile ghosted across your lips asking, “What did you do?”

He chuckled again, “Had to jump over their stall to get past a mob of browsing Dams.” Layer by layer his clothes, boots and crown hit the floor as you stripped your only remaining layer right on time while he slid under the covers as your arms curled around his neck and you playfully quipped back, “All that to be on time?”

He chuckled lowly as he peppered a trail of warm kisses along your neck, “No My Queen, I did that, to get here early.” Earning a giggle from you as his lips pressed firmly against your neck.

…

Barely a few days of your mandated seclusion left you woke in your usual fur coated cocoon with your King draped partially across your chest resting in his same nuzzling grip through his deep rumbling breaths. Blinking in the darkness under the covers your brows furrowed as your right hand left Thorin’s warm bicep to shift to your stomach as he stirred at your shifting. Another rumble sounded against your neck while he brushed back your covers to your shoulders with a peck on your cheek mumbling, “Can’t sleep?”

Unable to find the words your fingers curled around his hand stirring a smirk from him at his assumed intentions of the action only to drop when you pressed it to your stomach causing his eyes to dart to yours when you whispered, “I feel something.”

His smile grew and his lips gently met yours before his forehead pressed to yours, through a growling exhale from him you reached back to turn off his alarm allowing his hands to remain as long as he could manage on your stomach. Reluctantly he rose from bed and dressed with a grin at your claiming one of his shirts that barely reached your mid thighs with slits well up to your waist. A smile came from Balin at his fetching Thorin as he eyed your loose curls swooped as usual over your left side as you gazed down at Thorin when he knelt and curled his arms around you through his lips pressing to your stomach dropping Balin’s jaw. A soft giggle left you as his teary eyes met yours when Thorin rose and softly pled, “Send for the Elves, Thranduil’s healers should know for sure.”

You nodded, “I’ll ask Archie to go, he’s been pooling up vitamins for me just in case, I’m sure I’ll have barrels full by nightfall.”

His lips met yours for another gentle kiss as his hand stroked your cheek and his teary eyes met yours with a loving sparkle, “Rest as long as you like, Dis and Mother will cover your tasks today until we’re certain and Bombur will have your meals delivered to you.” After another teary loving gaze he curled you tightly into a hug then left to finally face his day, anxiously awaiting the news and praying for Mahal to aid your owl’s flight swiftly when he caught his path to the overlook.

.

Tucked safely in the armchair of your sitting room you smiled up at Bombur, Bifur and Bofur who all were granted the day off to tend to you, each with hopeful teary gazes until Archie flew back through the small messenger bird door above your front door signaling Bifur to race and open the door for the equally as anxious Elf King with Legolas and Estel in tow. Merely a glance at you and their smiles grew as they scanned their eyes over you and gave a confirmation to Bifur who looked over Thorin’s set schedule for that day and raced through the mountain to spread the news. As you rose to your feet Thranduil left his jars of vitamins and teas he was cradling for you on the table he passed before he curled you into a sweet hug, closing his eyes while his arms circled you and his lips met the top of your head before his smile deepened.

His icy blue teary eyes locked with yours as he rested his hands on your shoulders stating shakily in Elvish,  _“You are going to be an incredible Naneth.”_

As he stepped back Legolas stepped forward while Bofur and Bombur both claimed the teas to brew you a mug full while you curled snuggly in the Princes arms after he lovingly stole a kiss and whispered in Elvish,  _“I love you. We’re here now to aid you through this, My Love.”_ With a smile you smiled at Estel as he shifted in Legolas’ arms with lips smacking causing the Prince to say,  _“I’ll put him in his bed.”_

You nodded and sat back in your chair accepting Thranduil’s help at covering your legs again until his hand found the hilt of a hidden blade on him at the sudden crash at the door while his body spread to block your figure. Softly you giggled and whispered, “Thorin forgets to stop sometimes.”

Removing his hand and shifting aside Thranduil rose again, with a soft smile at the panting King who crossed the room and knelt at your feet curling his arms around your middle with his forehead against your stomach while your fingers worked through his pooling mane of hair. Quietly your tea was passed to you while he rose and gently slid you onto his lap, making sure to cover your legs while Thranduil assured Thorin you at least would have the full Elven term to prepare. Quiet nods came from the Dwarf King as his hands settled on your stomach around your middle before he agreed to the set upon plan of the Prince moving back in with Estel as well while Thranduil stayed for frequent visits to help keep an eye on you. All this while the echoes of cheers from the news being spread through the mountain brought even the most exhausted Dwarf from his slumber to join the celebration at the news of the future heir.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -emotional doubts, troublesome labor/infants for Dis, mild panic attacks, comforting by Elf King/Prince, Some hurt feelings stirred by Dis and more emotional drama stirred up by Dis and her Mother Diaa for Thorin/Legolas and the Company -

Flat on your back in the middle of your current snuggling sandwich the furs shifted over your chest drawing your eyes open as once again Thorin turned to switch the alarm clock off and press a kiss to your lips. His smile growing as he sank lower to curl his arms around your hips with a string of Khuzdul greetings for his little pebbles as his head nuzzled against your largely present bump. Each movement and gesture impossibly gentle and deeply loving, no longer were your kisses fiery or demanding in his urge to hold back his obvious strength in the midst of his lust. 

* * *

 

Your private loving nights came with Legolas on his trips to Greenwood on Archibald for meetings with his Father between his visits, while Estel slept soundly in his bedroom. Never you’d imagined this burly, rough, able to toss a warg meters away when properly prepped for the task Dwarf, to be able to stir bumps across your skin at his ghosting touch as his calloused firm hands seemed to turn to silk at his wish to caress your every inch reminding you just how deeply he adored you and your growing family.

But Balin came, bearing the uneasy task of parting a Dwarf from his pebbles, a task he himself hated his Brother for all through his Daughter’s growth and welcome into the world. Another glance was stolen and he was once again off, leaving you to the care of your fiancé now exiting the kitchen with your breakfast and trading nods with the Dwarf King in their normal fashion as he left. A smile eased onto the Princes’ face as he entered, “Breakfast, My Love. Extra teas for your stiffness in your back, which, Ada assured me again is completely normal.” Tucking his leg under him he set the tray on the bed and helped settle you up against your pillows and shifted the tray to straddle your lap.

You nodded, “Thank you. With all he knows I am a bit shocked he wasn’t the one to carry you.”

Your giggle followed his clear chuckle as he scooted closer to your side with a loving gaze, “There are times I have that same suspicion. It would make sense. But then again, Elven Fathers are notorious for claiming nearly the full weight of childcare form the Naneth’s in the first few months.”

“Why is that?” Your hand lowered your tea after you’d taken a sip.

“To give their Loves a rest. Quite an ordeal, pregnancy. The two Elven pregnancies I’ve seen have all been quite strenuous on the Naneth’s. Yours is quite relaxed compared to theirs, most have long stretches of bed rest near the end for what strength their growing infants claim from them.

Through your rising heart rate you tried to settle yourself as you asked, “My pregnancy seems normal to me, at least from what I know from my old world.”

His smile grew, “Yes, it is quite similar to the Men from ours.” His hand settled on your shoulder, “I did not mean to worry you. Nothing is wrong, they are growing beautifully and will be the safest little ones in all of Arda.” Shifting his hand it slid across your cheek cupping it sweetly while he leaned it to claim a loving kiss, then pulled back with another loving gaze, stroking your cheek with his thumb. “Please do not worry. This is all new, but soon enough they will be here and everyone can relax and tend to their and your every wish.”

Raising your hand his smile deepened then faltered at your guiding him closer again for another kiss and stroke against his cheek while he slid his nose against yours as you said, “I love you.”

His smile deepened after he stole another gentle kiss, “And I love you, and our little ones. Estel and I eagerly await their arrival.”

“You’ll still love them if they come out with massive beards blocking their little faces?”

He chuckled softly, “I assure you, no matter their appearance I will love them.” Turning sideways he snuggled against your side to gently stroke your shifting stomach easing the cramp they stirred at their common reaction to your giggles. “Have you seen Dwarven infants?”

You shook your head, “Though by what Dis and Diaa have told me I’m shockingly small for twins, let alone one of their pebbles.” He glanced up catching your poorly masked worried expression, “Even Thorin’s said it, and Dain was stunned I hadn’t grown more.”

His looped fingers curled under your chin to turn your head to face his, “You are exactly the size you should be. Elrond himself remarked on his last visit how alike you appeared to Lady Celebrian when she carried their Sons. You are more Elven, so that is how you are carrying. Don’t let them worry you.” His hand gently stroked your stomach again at its next shifting, “They are half Wizard, no telling how fast they’ll grow to silence the doubters.” Making you smile again after he claimed another kiss. “Now, breakfast, you’re hungry and so are they.”

“Yes they are. Always hungry.” Stirring another chuckle from him as he snuggled closer to you easing his arms around you and smiling brighter as Estel crept in the room and climbed his way up to crawl between you. Sneaking a kiss to your stomach as he settled on Legolas’ lap rubbing your stomach as well before saying, “Morning babies. I’m certain one of you at least is a little brother, so eat up and soon we’ll be able to run and play.” Deepening your smile as he rested his head against your stomach as it shifted closer to him through a story he shared with the twins.

..

Your meal ended and you changed, adding one of your more comfortable long dresses at your irritation with your pants pinching you when they would shift under your bump, exhaling slowly to counter the near swimming effect their next shifting had on you. In a pause at the door before you your hand knocked as Estel bounced happily before he giggled when little Frodo appeared in the doorway and joined him in a tight hug in the hall with Bilbo following closely behind.

Your head turned as you heard another clear grunt from Dis’ apartment when yet another Dwarven Nurse had entered to aid the Midwife, the same burly bearded Dam you had nearly mistaken for Gloin upon first glance that had announced herself to be claiming the task of your birth as well. Though her birthing plan sounding far more painful than it should in her explanation. Turning your head back you smiled at Bilbo as he said, “No worries now. Yours will be nothing like that. Notoriously stubborn Dwarf babies. Yours are far more agreeable.” You nodded and he turned again grabbing the basket he had prepped for you four then led you through the Mountain to the set of gardens around the nearly bursting greenhouse packed with butterflies and other insects all flying contently in the small peak you’d previously enchanted to allow the sun and sky to be seen through it aiding in their growth.

A blanket was laid out allowing you to relax against the pillows a group of servants Thranduil had sent earlier for that very task, before you smiled and claimed your snacks while the boys played happily. Wetting your lips you both basked in the warm area as he remarked on this being the closest to Bagend he had felt since his trip back to claim his belongings and his Nephew at the news of his Sister’s failing health a few months back. Easily your worries left you in the company of the Hobbit who calmed you with praise on how large you’d gotten compared to Hobbit females, assuring you of their more than healthy size and your hips especially stirring another calmness at his commenting they were certainly the right size apart to grant an easy birth for you, even with them being twins.

.

By nightfall the shockingly huge infants that screamed and squirmed tirelessly since the moment of their birth that stirred another wave of panic in you at the first sight of them as Dis, in her exhausted state from her nearly two day labor had commented, “Soon enough your pebbles will be out and screaming as well.”

Your eyes sank to the screaming infants appearing to be the size of small pumpkins causing your mouth to dry and stirring up a panicked urge to start dry heaving if you didn’t get out of there. The image of their purple squished faces with small matted lines of hair along their chins ending in two matching small curls at their chins connected to their nearly full heads of blonde and brunette hair just like their older Brothers locked in your mind as the girls both gave another shriek. Nearly weak in the knees your body turned and you walked to the hall where you leaned against the cold marble wall as the Dwarves grouped closer to the smiling Dam and her shrieking infants.

A large hand settled on your shoulder urging your single tear to glide down your cheek through a trembling breath when Thranduil’s soft smile came into focus before you as he said, “I think we should get you to bed.” You nodded and allowed him to curl your arms around his neck as he raised you in his arms snuggly against his chest allowing you to rest your head against his shoulder as you softly sniffled through your freely flowing tears.

Safely he stretched you out on your bed, brushing back the covers and laying you out before settling at your side and guiding your hands on his cheeks, “Close your eyes.” Your lip trembled as you followed his order through another wavering breath while he flashed back in his mind to Legolas’ birth and the few weeks after, “Try to breathe slowly. Deep breaths.” His eyes filled with tears at the happy memories flooding back again, “See, barely half the size of those girls, and nowhere near as loud. Relax Dearest, deep breaths. Each birth differs, do not let their expectations cloud the happiness of what is coming. They will be loved and cherished, no matter which of you two they take after.”

Your eyes opened as you gave him a small nod feeling your panic dying down as he lowered your hands to your stomach with a loving smile, “Thank you.”

He smiled again through his teary gaze, “If I could have I would have housed you in Greenwood for a more calming pregnancy. Next time perhaps, give you a break from the Dwarven expectations, and allow us to pamper you fully.”

Your smile grew as you nodded, “I think I’d like that.” Reaching up to wipe his cheek causing his smile to grow as you asked, “Could I have a hug?”

He nodded as another tear fell, “Of course.” Lowering and gliding his arms around you as yours eased around his back and you buried your head at the base of his neck, holding there listening to the steady beating of his heart through his deep breaths as his hands eased across your back firmly until you drew back again. He settled you back gently smoothing a hand over your cheek as he asked, “Better?” At your nod he inched higher pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead hearing a body in heavy boots enter your doorway slowly at the curious sight. “I will make you some tea.”

“Thank you.” He smiled at you again then rose and turned to face Thorin who eyed you curiously until the approaching King rested his hand on his shoulder and said, “Just got a bit dizzy.” Then continued his path to your kitchen while Thorin walked to the bed and sat at your side.

“Sanzgil-kaiku, are you alright? I turned around and you were gone. Dis said you went pale.”

You nodded, “I, it’s not what I expected.”

“The birth?”

You tried and failed to wet your lips causing Thorin to claim the pitcher of water by the bed, filled the glass and helped claim a sip and settled you down again, “The girls, I guess after her long labor I just wasn’t expecting the two, purple screaming pumpkins.”

He chuckled lowly and helped you claim another sip, “That, My Beloved, is just how Dwarven births are. We were all once purple screaming pumpkins.” He set the glass down where he’d claimed it from to place his hand on your stomach as it swayed again, “Our pebbles will be more like you, clearly.” Your eyes met and he caught a glimpse of worry urging him to lean in and steal a kiss, staying a few inches from you as he stroked your cheek, “I love them, and will love them if they are the farthest from Dwarven pebbles anyone has ever seen. They are so much like you already, so strong. Even if they are silent like Elven bairns they will be just as much loved. We can’t all be alike from birth. I mean my Amad had such a time with me, all 25lbs of purple screaming pumpkin, and I kicked like no other, for years.”

“25lbs?”

He nodded as you drew in another trembling breath, “Do you know how much you weighed?”

“9lbs on the nose.”

His brow rose and he wet his lips before he nodded and gave you another adoring gaze while his hand settled on your stomach, “It will be different, and new, for you, I’ve had more experience with pebbles, but, they will be more like you. Which I love. We will learn all this together, my Beloved Sanzgil-kaiku.” Leaning in after your nod he stole another kiss as the kettle whistled, rested his forehead against yours and purred, “I love you and our little pebbles. They will grow strong and fierce, just like you.” 

Stealing another kiss before he helped you raise up against the pillows he gathered behind you and snuggled at your side with another gentle kiss on your cheek, stroking your stomach as he hummed to you. Smiling at Estel when he entered with his small fur curled around him and climbed up to settle between you both mumbling about the screams before he fell asleep again at your side while you sipped your tea and snuggled between the Kings until you fell asleep as well feeling another body claiming Thorin’s place when Thorin got called away to publicly announce the girls.

…

The months flew by and still the girls and their near constant squeals and shrieks all but filled the Royal Wing. In your dutiful role as Aunt you claimed your few moments with them in their first week, an event that worried the Dams in your supposedly fragile state at their kicking and squirming that all but ceased in your presence. The silence that came from them before the soft coos stirred from your gentle pecks on their foreheads when their hands settled on your cheeks only to be pulled away in Dis’ instinctual panic at their silence that broke her from her nap. 

Holding back your tears you rose to your feet at the not so subtle comment Dis had made when she clutched them and carried them back to bed with her, “Perhaps they’re a bit much for you. You should focus on your own pebbles growth.” Leaving Diaa watching as you forced a smile and walked out again stroking your stomach as you did when they swayed once again at the shrieking picking up again.

Under furrowed brows the silver speckled beard of the elder Dam puffed up through her sharp inhale as she rose up and trailed after her Daughter, clearly being heard as she called out, “Dis Thunder-Cloud!! You will not speak to the Queen in that manner!” The door shut heavily breaking off their argument as you exhaled shakily.

Slowly you walked through the mountain feeling the weight of the absence of Thorin and Legolas when they joined Bard on a hunting trip with the rest of the Company at your spiking nerves from their constant crowding around you through your nearing due date. 

Biting your lip you inhaled once again at the stiffening of your lower back on your way up to Bilbo’s apartment to fetch Estel for supper. Halfway down the final hall you spotted a Raven preening his feathers on a table you leaned on through your slow inhale. Curiously it eyed you and stepped closer with its head tilting up to meet your pained expression asking, “My Queen?”

In a wavering whisper you asked, “Could you please fetch the Elf King, he’s in Dale.”

His head nodded and he sped off frantically, sending off alerting calls to the flocks of Ravens blocking his path who joined him to learn what was happening before a group of them went in search of the Company. Slowly you made it to Bilbo’s door where he nearly went pale at your figure leaning against the doorframe. “Jaqi! Come in! Let’s get you off your feet.”

In another inhale you asked, “Can I use your bathroom?”

He nodded and helped you inside, waiting by the door only to rush back inside at your calling out, “Bilbo!” The door opened and he eyed your blood soaked pants and underwear around your knees under Thorin’s borrowed shirt as you looked up at him in a squeaking breath through your tearstained whisper, “I’m bleeding!”

Nodding he we this lips and turned to face the boys as they exited Frodo’s bedroom with scared expressions clutching their wooden toys they had been playing with, “You two go back to your room and play. Naneth is fine.” His soft smile stirring timid nods from the pair as they followed his order before he entered the bathroom rolling up his sleeves as he did. Stepping closer to you as you leaned your hand against the wall through another deep breath attempt he joined you through his calm expression aiding you somehow to relax slightly as he motioned his hands before him, “I’m going to press on your stomach, alright?” You nodded and he eased his fingers around your firm stomach and sides under curiously furrowed brows, “How long has your stomach been this tight?”

“Um, since breakfast.”

He nodded and said, “I’m going to take a peak down there ok?” You nodded again after he added, “No worries, “I’ve helped birth dozens of my Cousins.”

He knelt and raised your shirt gently guiding your leg a bit farther aside before he met your gaze, “I can see the top of a head.”

In a sharp exhale you nearly swayed as you struggled not to pass out, “Oh that’s comforting.”

He chuckled softly and led you over to the scrubbing tub to sit on the edge of it on a fresh towel beside the natural spring heating the room, guiding you out of your boots, pants and underwear that he left to soak in the sink after he scrubbed his hands and gathered another set of towels and a tall birthing stool he’d sent for at the news of your birth to ease your first birth. 

Steadily you followed his ordered breathing as he helped you to your feet and onto the stool as his door opened and closed to the tall panting figure of the Elf King. Turning his head Bilbo caught his eye as he stripped from his outer robe at the sight of the blood easing down your parted trembling legs as you exhaled slowly with your eyes closed. “I’m going to need you to hold her steady.”

Thranduil reached up twisting his hair into a loose bun he secured with a small band from his pocket as he crossed the room, stealing a glance at the top of the darkly haired head between your legs and moved to stand behind you, curling his leg under him on the tiled rim of the tub, looping his arms around your sides allowing you to lean against him. In another glance at the door he eyed Tauriel and gave her a list of items to fetch for you before the guards that had come with him went to keep an eye on the boys in the other room as well as setting up the supplies around Bilbo and waiting for any further orders as they watched you through your first push.

Each one stirring more muffled whimpers and pants from you in your attempt not to frighten the boys until your Son was quietly born. Dis and Diaa entered the doorway right after and promptly passed out at their first glimpse of the motionless tiny blood soaked body, missing his sharp cry as two of the guards moved the Dams to the guest bed as you readied to push again at the twin’s shifting lower for its arrival. 

Barely five minutes later you slumped back against Thranduil’s chest panting through your silent tears as he happily held you saying, “You did wonderfully.” Cradling you in his arms while Bilbo grabbed a wet cloth to wipe your legs as the healing herbs were added to his spring the Elven King soon lowered you into to rest in his lap while the softly grunting infants were being lovingly bathed by Tauriel and Bilbo as a guard poured a bucket of water into the scrubbing tub to wash away the mess so you and the boys wouldn’t have to see it later.

On the King’s lap you eyed the small pair squirming in the bathing bowls they were rested in with an easy smile as Bilbo sent you a smile after your thanking him, “You did all the work.” His smile grew as he said, “One of each. Well done, at least 10lbs I’d wager.” Bringing a soft chuckle from you, “No wonder they were in such a rush, needed more room.”

Tauriel and her teary eyes smiled at you raising your Daughter to dry and diaper her as the boys, both biting their lower lips, joined the guard who led them inside the tidied up room. Promptly their eyes widened as they gasped and crossed to kneel before the pair with huge smiles gently gliding their fingers into their gripping hands and to poke their small feet stirring giggles from the boys at the giddy squeals Estel’s voice stirred from them. Happily he glanced up at you saying, “They remember me!”

You giggled softly saying, “Of course they do.” Settling your head against Thranduil’s shoulder feeling his gentle kiss to your forehead once again as you tried to relax at his firmly rubbing your stomach as the herbs mended your physical damage easing you to a nearly fully repaired state. After nearly half an hour he carried you out of the tub and helped Tauriel in drying and guiding you into a set of your sleeping pants under your greatly reduced stomach before pulling on one of Legolas’ silvery blue loose under shirts over your under vest.

With a loving gaze Thranduil rolled up your sleeves and secured the ties over your chest, leaving yet another gentle peck on your forehead while Bilbo ushered you into his sitting room. Where he’d set up his largest plushiest chair for you to relax in and hold your infants to your chest humming softly as Thranduil went to change in his gifted apartment. And returned to spot Tauriel covering your legs with a thick fur on their resting place on the upholstered stool before you and settled in the chair at your side next to the boys playing beside you, having brought their toys to that room to be with you as Bilbo started on Supper. 

Thranduil’s smile grew as he claimed your other side and said, “Ravens have been sent, if anything they should be back by morning,” You nodded and he glanced at the wall separating you from the sleeping Dams before he said, “They will calm down. I’m certain it was just the difference between your children that stunned them.”

Wetting your lips you replied, “Before it started, I went to visit Dis and the girls. They went quiet and still when I held them.”

His smile eased back as he said, “It happens with Elves and babies often, our light calms them.”

“Well Dis got scared I suppose, and she took them and said I should rest, that they were too much for me to handle.” His lips parted, “So I went for a walk, and came back for Estel for supper, but, ya, labor hit me all at once.”

“I am certain it was merely her nerves, it is unsettling for them when their young go silent.”

Bilbo entered with a food covered cart, “Bit of a jarring difference, even Frodo can’t stand it, all their noise, Fauntlings are far better behaved, barely make more than a coo unless you’re playing with them.” His smile grew as he eyed your filled arms, “Yours are doing lovely. Nice and peaceful, I’m certain Thorin will be thankful for the quiet to keep up with his rest, you as well.”

Your smile returned as Thranduil set up a small table to straddle your lap as he happily claimed the snuggling bundles at your offer allowing you to eat as he kissed and nuzzled the pair with a beaming gaze. Admiring their dark small curled heads of hair and brightly shining pale lilac and baby blue eyes with the small patch of tiny curls on sideburns in front of your Son’s pointed ears, his right with a small light brown bird shaped patch on the tip of his right ear matching the one on his beardless Sister’s left.

After your meal was cleared he cradled the little ones as Tauriel helped you for the short walk down the hall as she carried Estel’s sleeping body leading the guards carrying your scrubbed and dried clothes along with the supplies they had brought then set out again in your bedroom where you settled in bed on your side between you and Thranduil as you both lovingly watched and played with them. Tauriel turned taking Estel to bed, covering him up with a widening smile and a gentle pat on his side before returning to your room to join you both on the bed after making you another round of healing teas.

.

Finally sometime in the night the women stirred, finding themselves in the right apartment but without any sign of you or the trouble of a birth at all. In a sleepy grumble at their curious whispers Bilbo exited his bedroom and informed them of your change in location. 

Quietly they knocked and were led by a guard into your room where they found you sleeping on your side beside the tiny motionless bundles your hand was resting across stirring Dis to clap her hands over her mouth to contain her incoming sobs at what she’d imagined herself to have triggered. Exhaling shakily they claimed another glance at you three with the Elf King gently stroking your back in his spot at your side in what they took as his normal blank expression taken as one of grief, having missed his stretching of his jaw at its ache from his constant smiling. 

Moving to the sitting room they spotted Tauriel feeding the fire before standing and bowing her head and motioned to the pair of seats before the set up cups of tea, “I thought you might be needing some tea after your earlier reaction.”

They claimed the seats and eyed Tariel sitting on the couch across from them, “How did she take the news?”

Tauriel’s brow rose, “News?”

Their words broke at a clear horn blasting through the mountain jerking you from your dreams with a shocked gasp before you rose to softly shush the soft whimpers coming from the abruptly woken infants while Tauriel went to answer Estel’s call for you as Diaa stood straightening her gown and went to the door. Finding Thrain and Vili there ready to knock at their suddenly learning of what they had missed only to race off and fetch the newly returned King with pounding hearts at the grave stricken expression on the Dam’s face leaving her to wait outside by the door locked in a slow pace trying to think of the proper words.

..

In a race the Company followed the sent pair of Fathers sent to fetch them back to the King’s chambers, learning nothing past Dis and Diaa had sent them without much past that. But sharing their expression that something must be wrong with their silence and the curious Dwarves all having been milling around for hours now awaiting news of the birth of the heirs. Growing far more sullen as each hour passed with only silence to cling to, bowing respectfully to their King along his way. Finally at the doors Thorin exhaled trying to steady his thundering heart as his eyes locked with his Mother’s stirring a set of tears over her cheeks as he asked, “Well?”

Diaa wiped her cheeks and recounted vaguely your stop for tea with Dis before your leaving then skipped to her finding you, “She sent for Thranduil in Dale, the Ravens went off to find you and one came to fetch me, but-.”

Thorin tensed at her next tear breaking free, “But?”

Diaa, “When we entered the first was born, it was so small and wasn’t moving.”

Her voice wavered and Thorin fought back his emotions swirling into a raging storm inside of him as Thrain asked, “Did it stir after?” While Vili asked, “Was it a Son?”

Diaa, “I do not know.”

Thorin’s brows furrowed, “You don’t know?!” His growl ended as Legolas’ hand rested on his shoulder, “The second infant?”

Diaa, “I don’t know.”

Thrain’s brows furrowed joining his Son, “It’s been hours! Have you not even spoken to Jaqi?!”

Diaa, “We passed out when we saw the first, it was so small-.”

Thorin, “How could you not speak to her?!”  
Diaa, “We only awoke a few minutes ago.”

Thorin, “And, you still haven’t gone to see her?! Not at all?! My Wife, Your Queen!” His voice was silenced as Legolas’ eyes went to the doorway at the second horn sounding at the gates being sealed fully once again. Moving around the Dam he pushed open the door hearing the soft whimpers from your room filling the halls drawing him and Thorin inside past Diaa and towards his stunned Sister in the bedroom doorway. 

Crouching down Legolas cradled Estel’s groggy and sniffling body to his chest on his path to your room as he approached mumbling about the horns before joining Thorin past Dis inside towards you as you gently unwrapped the bundles now wriggling for freedom with irritated grunts.

Cautiously Thorin approached while Legolas smiled at the freed tiny hand and spreading fingers reached up to be kissed by your lips stirring content coos from the pair before you glanced up and aimed an exhausted smile at Thorin who felt his legs turning to jelly as Estel was tucked into your bed. 

Turning to sit at your side Legolas smiled at you and stole a glance at the pair while Thorin claimed the spot Thranduil freed as he rose form the bed mentioning fetching you yet another tea, passing the Company, Thrain and Vili slowly entering eyeing the tiny heirs with stirring fears at their health. Your eyes landed on Thorin at his cautious slide to your side, leaving his boots on the floor, curling his legs around him eyeing you three curiously and asking, “You’re feeling alright?”

You nodded, “Much better. Tried for a nap but the first horn ended that.”

He wet his lips, “Thranduil helped you with the birth?”

You nodded, “He held me up while Bilbo guided me trough it.”

“Bilbo?”

You nodded, “He’s helped his Cousins before, I went to fetch Estel from his play date with Frodo and it all just hit me at once.”

Thorin, “My Amad-.” His eyes sank to the pair then to Diaa settling with a shocked gaze at them before he looked to you again at your weak chuckle.

“I guess she wasn’t expecting him to be so small.”

A smile eased onto his face as he watched your hand settle on the sideburn bearing infant, “Our Son, Thor.” He met your eyes, “You did take a while to get back, I picked names. You don’t approve?”

His gaze went misty as his smile grew, “Having a Son named after me, will never be against my approval.” His eyes lowered again to watch your hands cradle him to your chest as you said, “If you want to hold him you’ll have to take off your chain mail.”

Nodding furiously he complied, stripping to his lowest shirt, easing them onto his boots quietly in a pile then scooted closer to you with a growing smile as you settled him in his curled arms against his chest. Little hands rose to meet his Father’s face met with gentle kisses while he noticed the first sign of his Durin blue eyes. The others slowly inched forward as you raised the second as Fili asked, “Another Son?”

You shook your head, “No.” Stirring a soft wave of gasps from the group eagerly eyeing the hairless girl even Thorin peered at curiously at the mention of her gender, watching as you smiled at her, kissing her little foot she tapped to your nose before your finger stroked her cheek stirring a happy shriek from her as you softly stated, “Helin.” Then turned your head to meet Thorin’s gaze before he leaned in to claim a kiss and hold his forehead against yours for a few moments then stole a kiss of his own on her foot she had gently knocked against his chin stirring a chuckle from him.

Thorin, “They’re perfect.”

Your smile grew as Legolas shifted to curl around your side, stealing a kiss of his own on your cheek as you giggled, stirring one from the pair in return as you watched Archie shifting from the headboard down onto the pillow behind Estel and snuggle against his back at his shifting with a soft grumble before settling again.

Your head turned to face Kili as he eased onto the bed beside Thorin and chuckled, “He’s got little sideburns already.”

Fili leaned in, “And she’s got your eyes.” You nodded and replied, “Perhaps not the most Dwarfly pair of heirs,” lowering your eyes to your Daughter, “But they’re perfect just the same.” Leaving another kiss on her little nose as you shifted your legs and caught Legolas’ gaze, “Could you?”

He nodded and smiled straightening up and claiming Helin from you then watched you ease off the bed and join Tauriel for your slightly limping walk to the bathroom while Thranduil walked back in again with your tea he left beside the bed and said, “I suppose you’d like the details?” to which Thorin nodded, “Well, I got word in Dale, raced over. By the time we got to Bilbo’s little Thor was crowning already. Bilbo had a stool for her. It went rather easily, barely half an hour all together, of course I can imagine what Diaa and Dis must have assumed, it took a few moments for Thor to take a breath.” Thorin gave him a concerned glance, “We were beside the hot spring in Bilbo’s bath.”

Thorin nodded, “Ah, the heat.”

Thranduil nodded smiling at the little ones again, “But he let out a cry and five minutes later Helin let out hers. We have the times recorded for you. Bilbo guessed 10lbs each. With their size I am surprised it wasn’t sooner.” Thorin’s brows rose, “Even Elrond’s Sons weren’t that big. But they’re healthy, and should grow nicely fairly soon in the Elven way I am guessing.”

Dis, “And their silence?”

Thranduil shifted and sent her a soft smile, “Unlike Dwarf babies ours are much quieter. Soft coos, happy squeals and squeaks, unless they are hungry, or tired, or scared of course.” He turned again smiling at you as you returned to the bed, claiming your spot and the mug of tea before Thorin eyed you, “You’re not in pain?”

“Um, pain, no, kind of weird to explain. The herbs helped, just feel, swimmy?”

Diaa nodded catching your eye, “That will pass as your body settles back. Though it took me nearly a week back onto my feet after my pebbles.”

You stole a chuckling glance at Thorin as you stirred a laugh from him at your stating, “He did mention his pumpkin like size.”

His eyes sank to Helin then met Legolas’ as he moved closer allowing them to carefully trade infants as you eyed the Company all fidgeting their hands over their belts before you rolled your eyes and said, “Take off your chain mail and you can hold them as well.”

Their smiles shot wider as they stripped to their lower shirts, waiting for Thorin to claim his fully self appointed time cradling and nuzzling with her while Legolas passed Thor off to Thrain first before the others each got their turns each commenting on his weight and firm grip on their beards, noses and fingers between their promises to him and his Sister. All ending with Fili and Kili freezing at their sharp cries breaking their former coos, their stunned gazes went to you as you giggled and said, “They’re hungry again.”

Thorin smiled guiding the pair closer asking, “Again? Normally our young don’t eat until the day after.”

You giggled again, “This will be the fourth round for them.” Relaxing back as you unlaced the large neck opening, passing the string to Legolas who helped you with your pillows you rested against your propped up legs to prop up the babies as you eased your swollen breasts from your under vests and aided the small pair for their meal as the smiling group settled closer on the bed while Thorin and Legolas both stole gentle strokes against their skin between their soft grunts deepening the smile on the Elf King once again mentally reassuring you at how well you’d done through the ordeal.

All staying until after you’d cleaned their mouths, redressed yourself and tucked them back in their swaddling blankets stirring curious glances from the Dwarves until you explained the need for them to the curious crowd who all watched their near instant drifting off as you set them in the basinet beside your bed. In a long yawn you took Thorin’s help in easing back to the pillows where you were tucked in and left snuggling with Legolas as Thranduil stood peering on at the sleeping infants and you through the Dwarf King’s path back into the Mountain. Taking the shortest path possible to meet the waiting crowd who all erupted into a wave of cheers at the confirmation of his heirs and their good health after sharing a brief recount of heir arrival explaining that you merely needed your rest earlier and that was why the announcement hadn’t been made already.

Exhaling once again Thorin made his way back upstairs, having confirmed to his Mother and Sister he understood their reasoning and were forgiven by him, but still required clearing the air with you at a later time when he got the fuller version from Dis about her previous comments she believed to have stirred your birth. Leaving the sullen yet elated Dams to return to the larger set of twins surely demanding a feeding of their own by now as he made his way back to your apartment.

Joining Thranduil’s side in sitting beside the infants watching them sleep as they shared a hushed conversation imagining their futures until Thorin finally grumbled, leaving gentle kisses on their noses traded from his finger tips before sliding into bed as well. Smiling as you snuggled closer to his chest in your sleep allowing him to settle once again in your tangled trio until Estel groaned and rolled over, plopping across Thorin’s side to worm his way between you stirring a sleepy smile onto his face before he drifted off again, sleeping soundly until Balin had gently shaken him awake earning a low grumble as your gifted alarm clock would have to be shifted to decoration until the infants had grown large enough for their own nursery.


	9. Chapter 9

A soft grunt from the bed beside you stirred your eyes to open. In an easy scan your eyes turned to the empty bassinet, but before your pulse could rise or any worry set in the soft voice of Thranduil sounded out through the wall saying, “Now you just, right, a bit snugger, perfect.” The soft laugh after coming from your fiancé followed as you heard Kili saying, “Such a big mess from such small creatures.”  
Fili, “Well they did eat, what, five times yesterday?”  
________________________________________  
In a clear line they entered the bedroom again with large smiles as Thranduil held little Thor and said, “Just bathed and changed the pair.”  
Legolas’ smile grew as he added, “Helin loves to kick in the water.” Making your weak smile grow softening the worried expressions on the boy’s faces at seeing the remaining exhausted expression on your face lighten in your response as Thranduil added, “And Thror giggles when you wash his feet.” Earning a soft chuckle from you.  
Wetting your lips you inched up higher as another voice sounded out announcing your Husband’s place in the kitchen, “Thick stew coming through.” The group parted for Thorin and his high bun and apron over his sleeping pants and deep cut undershirt on his path to you with filled tray in hand coated in a large bowl with a tall glass of juice, an herbal tea and a small vase with a short Ruby and emerald carved rose for you widening your smile. Eagerly the boys approached your side to help you shift up against the pillows they fluffed for you to sit up against.  
The pair watched their Uncle setting the tray down around your lap and flicking out the folded napkin he’d brought to lay across your lap so carefully before Fili nodded his head after a glance at the clock on Thorin’s bedside table and said, “Well, we’ve got to be off for our shift of duties.”  
Raising your brow you giggled asking, “Since when do you rush of so promptly for duties?” Your head turned to Thorin as you asked playfully, “And just how long do I have you before Balin appears to drag you away?”  
With a widening grin he replied, “I’m on leave.” Your brows rose again, “Dwarf tradition. One meeting in the morning then the rest of the day is with My One and our Pebbles. Kings rarely get them but with Balin and Dwalin along with the boys and Amad I’ve enough kin to bear the more menial tasks through the days and evenings.”  
“You’re certain you can handle it?”  
He nodded and replied with a loving gaze locked on yours, still beaming at the knowledge of your two healthy Pebbles along with the far less straining labor the pair had brought on so suddenly, and yet still far less troubling than Dis’ two day struggle. In a low reply he stated, “We can handle it, all of us, we’re family, and here to protect you and our Pebbles. For now however, you need to eat.” In his hands he collected the herbal tea and allowed you a few sips while he cradled the spoon in his hand, filling and scraping it gently along the edge of the bowl before holding it up for you with a chuckle, “I missed aiding you through the labor, humor me on this.”  
Rolling your eyes you accepted the spoon between your lips deepening his smile watching you chew and swallow the chunks in the hearty stew. “Thank you, the rose is a nice touch. Very beautiful.”  
“I’m glad you like it. Expect more tokens like it in the near future.”  
“There’s no arguing against it?”  
He shook his head offering you another spoonful, “Not a chance.”  
When the bowl and glass of juice was emptied you relaxed back again raising your hands to accept the squirming pair of infants for their next meal as Thorin eyed them carefully saying, “Fili mentioned Thor feels a bit heavier already.”  
You smiled up at him as he watched their feet shift against his thick fingers stroking against their soft skin, “I’m certain they will be large enough to quiet your relatives soon enough. Until then they’re small enough-.”  
His free hand landed on yours, “No one would dare be upset with their size, not with such appetites, promise enough for their healthy growth.” In a scan over your face he took in your tired expression, “Are you in any pain?”  
You shook your head feeling Legolas’ arm resting against your side as his hand settled on Helin’s back with a gentle stroke calming her wiggling while Thranduil returned from taking the tray and dishes into the kitchen again then sat at the edge of the bed near your feet watching the pair and you happily in his silence. “No, just still a bit tired.”  
Thorin smiled saying, “After they’re fed we’ll draw you a bath and we can nap with the Little Ones if you like. Thranduil mentioned they usually sleep after eating, allowing it all to soak in I suppose.”  
You giggled softly as Legolas replied, “I’ll start the bath.” When your eyes met his he added, “Oh, Estel is at Bilbo’s, Frodo got a new set of wind up toys from Bifur and Bofur he wanted to share with his best friend. Should be back tomorrow, besides, he was wishing to give the twins a gift they’re making, won’t let us help at all.”  
With a soft giggle you replied, “I am certain it will be perfect.”  
In a chuckle of his own he nodded and walked through the room towards the bath to add the herbs then went into the closet to collect a new change of clothe, grabbing one of Thorin’s shirts this time for you to rest in with another pair of your knee length pants. Lowering your eyes the infants grunted and cooed as they claimed their last drops of milk from you and settled in your and Thorin’s arms as he cradled Thor, with handkerchief in hand to wipe his mouth before doing the same for Helin as you covered your chest once again. Not long after Legolas returned as Thranduil inched closer accepting your cooing daughter into his arms once again while the Prince carefully helped you out of bed and to the bath.  
Wetting his lips he glanced at the tub awkwardly when you approached it causing you to chuckle weakly in a glance up at him to say, “You don’t have to stay, I can manage it.”  
He nodded and turned to leave, quietly closing the doors behind him as you inhaled slowly and winced through removing, stepping out of your pants and lowering into the water after the short steps inside. The hot water and herbs soaked through your skin as you tightened the bun on top of your head then laid it back to close your eyes trying to relax as your stomach clenched at the strong aroma from the herbs while a set of murmurs filled the other room after a firm knock had sounded.  
At the bath door that opened a crack allowing your Husband through you caught Thorin’s unsure expression as he moved to kneel at your side to say, “My Sister was wondering if she might be able to have a word. Heard from the boys you were awake.”  
You nodded, “Should I get out?”  
He shook his head, “If you wanted her to wait until you’re done she will, if not I can send her in here, if you wish that is.”  
“If she doesn’t mind she can come in here.”  
He nodded and leaned in to claim a gentle kiss as his hand cupped your cheek to purr, “I love you. No one could match the pride I bear at being yours.” Your tear filled eyes stirred a concerned flash in his eyes until your closed through your claiming another kiss from him.  
In a soft whisper you replied, “Just, I love you. More than you’ll ever know.”  
After wiping your cheeks he stole another kiss and replied, “I’ll fetch her, then you can get back to relaxing when she’s said her piece and we can tuck you in properly.”  
Your nod sent him off after his chuckle at your finger tapping his nose gently as you repeated your love for him, barely moments later Dis, in her deepest blue gown, settled on her knees beside the tub on the folded towel Thorin had used as well with a soft smile at you. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips before her eyes stopped wandering over the walls to meet yours with a crumbling expression as her words left her.  
In a steady tone you said, “My labor started after I woke that morning, just hadn’t realized it. So your comment had nothing to do with triggering anything. In fact, I think it was the walk I had after to urge it on. I’ve been told Dwarf infants rarely remain quiet in their first few months, so it must have been jarring for you, the silence.”  
A weak smile formed on her face as she nodded, “Yes, that is true Your Majesty.”  
With a curt sigh you shifted in the tub stirring her eyes to scan over you as you said, “No titles. I doubt I’ll ever be cross enough to enforce them with you or any of the other Durins.”  
Looking you over again she asked, “Are you in pain?”  
Your head shook and you glanced at the stone floor contemplating climbing out at the effect the scents from the herbs were having on you. “No, it’s the smell.”  
Her lips parted and she rose to her feet eyeing the table along the wall and crossed the room to fetch a small vial she returned with and knelt again saying, “This, they should have added this.” After dabbing a few drops onto her finger with a few turns of her hand she asked, “May I?” You nodded and watched her hand move to gently stroke a half circle below your ears and chin, “Vili always forgot this too. And I thought the sensitivity was bad in the pregnancy with the boys, after Fili I nearly passed out from a broth Adad offered me.” Your smile inched wider as you softly chuckled feeling the now somehow chilling liquid that sent tingles through your skin calming your unsteady stomach.  
“After, I know the boys and girls are far larger than mine, but after, how long did you feel tired?”  
Her smile flinched wider as she settled, feeling the heavy stone in her stomach from her own nerves start to break apart at your return to your normal friendly conversing before your joint hormone battles slammed at each other. “The first few days I mostly slept. With Pebbles they sleep for a great while before they start up again, allowing their Amad’s to rest between feedings. Fili’s was the roughest, just being the first, your body has to repair and try to settle again. After the pair of them twins was fairly easy.”  
“Two days of your screaming labor, how is that easy?”  
She chuckled softly, “We are carved from stone so our Little Ones enter slowly, the screams are to alert the mountain to the health of the Amad. Part of how yours was so frightening for us, so quick and quiet.”  
“The boys were in the other room, I frightened them enough when I called for Bilbo.”  
“They will have to learn to be far more used to birthing with your union to the Elf Prince settling at last.”  
“I merely meant, they’ve both known quieter births and infants so yours was a bit jarring for them. Besides the noise kept them up for nearly a week, they had just gotten used to it.”  
She nodded then eyed the closed door at the happy squeal your Son had given at Thorin kissing his nose while Helin gave one at Legolas’ peppering kisses across her cheeks. “Fili mentioned Thor is heavier already.”  
You chuckled softly, “Should be, nearly the full seven Hobbit meals a day for the pair of them.”  
Her brows rose, “Seven? No wonder you’re tired. I’ll tell Thorin to up your stew intake, heavy broths, nice steak and thick chicken. And at least two helpings of mashed potatoes, have to keep up your strength.” Her smile flickered back at your soft chuckle, “They are beautiful, even in their silence, firm grips to, very strong already.”  
“Yes, before we know it they’ll be sprinting around like Estel and Frodo after your boys.” Her chuckle sounded as you giggled softly and rested your head back against the edge of the bath.  
“It helps if you get back and shoulder rubs too. Thorin is yours to boss around through his leave. Here to pamper you fully.”  
“I’ll remember that.” After your eyes opened again you eyed her curiously, “Could I ask you a strange favor?”  
She nodded, “Anything.”  
“Could you help me with my pants?”  
Her smile inched wider, “Of course.” With a soft chuckle she continued, “Not a strange favor at all. Quite common in fact.”  
“Just keep having a cramp in my hip with pants.” Her hand extended and she helped you out of the tub before you accepted the towel she held out to you to help you dry off and pull on your new layers. Lifting your arms you undid your bun and ran your fingers through your hair, catching a glimpse of your mid back length hair on your right side so different from the left nearly reaching your belt. The difference bringing the list of stolen moments you would once again use your time with Bilbo and Legolas to trim the rest of your hair to avoid Thorin’s suspicion. Finally your hair was at a decent length allowing you to leave your hair down around most of the Dwarves without their second glances towards the disastrous shaving job you’d done to free yourself from that orc, one that still brought a flinch to Thorin’s brow at the memory flashing back again.  
Your hand rose again to brush your hair behind your ear as Dis led the way back to your bed where your smile grew watching the giant warrior Dwarf King hunched over with a beaming grin between kisses on your infants’ feet and hands as the trio of men hummed to them gaining their coos and squeaks. His head rose and his eyes locked on you as his legs shifted carefully to stand and guide you back to the bed, where he sat you on the edge of the bed, gently working your free flowing hair into a long braid with a tuft of curls sticking out from the uneven sections.   
In a soft rumble beside you he stated with the unfinished braid in his fingers, “You can cut it to be even, if you wish,” You turned your head to meet his gaze and he added, “It’s in the center of your back now, plenty long enough. Besides, I prefer my braids not to have tufts of hair sticking out of the sides.” After a soft chuckle he kissed yoru cheek saying, “Now where have you been stashing those scissors? You didn’t think I’d notice the two feet of hair growth on only one side of your head?”   
His playful rumble stirred a giggle from you, rolling your eyes you gave him the location and watched him go to claim it and return once again with a small trash bin as well. Gently he turned you and eased his fingers through your hair to evenly cut it with his same adoring gaze each time he was allowed to touch it before Legolas carried the bin and scissors back to their homes as Thorin redid your braid and tied it off at the end and kissed you sweetly when he tucked you in again.  
As he settled again his smile grew as he cradled your daughter as Thor was set across your chest by Legolas, pleased squeals came from him at his resting place, in a turn of his own he settled at your side and patted the bed before him allowing Dis to claim the spot widening her smile as she got a better look at her Niece. Tears filled her eyes while Legolas stretched out at your side with a smile of his own gently stroking his hands across Thor’s back, after your failed attempt at holding back your yawn Dis’ head turned as she sensed her daughters wishing for their own feedings.   
In a smiling glance back at you she transferred Helin back to Thorin’s arms stating, “My Pebbles are hungry.” Her smile grew towards you, “Get plenty of rest.” Before turning her head leaving the additional helpings of food and specifications for Thorin then rose to her feet to head home again while Thranduil rose to help Thorin ease the infants back into their bassinet once you’d swaddled them again.  
With a growing smile Thranduil left the room to go bathe and change allowing you three to settle in for a nap, after which the pair agreed to split the sections of you they decided needed to be massaged. After bathing Thranduil volunteered himself to prepare the next meal for you three, making sure to add extra helpings for you to bring your energy up again after bringing in a set of oils to aid in your massage. All of his actions and glances in at the safely snoozing infants deepened his smile as he caught a glimpse of your fingers intertwining with Legolas’ across his chest through your head nuzzling against his shoulder while Thorin curled around your back carefully trying to not grip you too tightly even in his sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Rapidly your twins grew and as the days passed each morning was filled with you moving to join Dis in her apartment as Vili had to help claim some of his own duties. With Estel in tow you set out the new toy you had made for him in front of the curious Dam and her twins on the thick mat rolled out in the refurbished nursery. Her brows furrowed as she leaned in eyeing the metal planks with metal slats painted in varying colors with a set of carved sticks attached to it with balls on the end of them. In a glance at you she asked, “What is that?”

You smiled at her and softly giggled, “It’s a xylophone.” Her brow twitched up, “It’s a musical instrument, but in my old world they made smaller versions for children. I thought the boys might enjoy them.”

Noticing her interest in it Estel tucked his lower lip in his mouth and pulled the pamphlet tucked under it and laid it open in front of the instrument and followed the color coated notes to form a simple version of a traditional Dwarvish lullaby. With a pleased chuckle she clapped at his successful rendition while you set your twins onto the mat against the large stuffed boars to prop them up. The bag tucked under your arm opened when you set it down at your side through Dis asking, “Thorin helped you with the notes?”

You nodded in a glance up at her, “Yes. The songs are simplified greatly, but the older he gets the larger the instrument grows. My Dad thought it would be a great instrument to start with. Switched to the piano after that, then the guitar a bit after. Thorin mentioned forging a small harp for Estel and Frodo but it’ll take some time.”

Dis smiled curiously watching you set out a set of colored blocks in varying shapes beside a cube with several openings matching the shapes making her ask, “And this toy?”

You smiled up at her with a soft giggle as she watched your twins giggle happily and claim one shape each and tap them to the shapes they went into until they slid inside as Estel happily named each of the colors for them, “Problem solving toys. Helps to teach shapes as well as colors.” In another reach in the bag you drew out a set of blocks in varying colors coated with varying letters and runes in Westron, Khuzdul and Quenya you set beside Estel as Dis stood to let Frodo inside freeing Bilbo to his duties aiding the Elves on the council for reforming Dale in your place. Happily Frodo joined you and sat beside Estel adding his blocks to his pile while you set the five wooden puzzle blocks in front of the four infants.

A large grin grew on Dis’ face as she inspected the portraits of the Durins, the map of Erebor, one with ravens and the last with the full Company around the table at Bag End. The pieces with little knobs on them easing the tiny fingers to fumble them together drawing out their pleased squeaks and squeals as they completed them. On your left while she watched her Daughters complete their own puzzle before their hands tapped on their Father’s face on the full image with pleased shrieks. Her smile grew as she locked eyes with you saying, “Normally we wait for toys like this until the Pebbles are older.”

You giggled softly, “Well we used to rush things a bit in our world, try to get our Little Ones started early. Give them a good head start.”

Finally when your play date had ended you took your twins, placed them back in the slings over your chest as Frodo and Estel helped carry the bag containing their toys for the walk back to your apartment the Elven guards outside happily opened the door for you while greeting you and the boys beside you.

..

Deep sighs came from the Dwarf King, who was soon flanked by Prince Legolas and King Thranduil on their path up to join you again with arms full of fresh supplies the King was going to use for your dinner. Through the front door a set of chuckles from the Dwarf Princes echoed through the halls drawing them towards you. The supplies in the King’s arms were claimed by the Elven chef he’d tasked to caring for your cravings in their absence freeing them to curiously join you. In the middle of the thick mat on the sitting room floor you were on your knees with Estel and Frodo doing the same while Bilbo propped up from his stomach onto his hands and knees with a grin matching yours.

Curiously Thorin asked, “Sazigil-Kaiku, what are you doing?”

With a wave of his hand Fili pointed at Helin saying, “Hold on, they’re getting it!”

Their eyes turned to the Twins making them move closer as Helin worked her way onto her hands and knees jus moments before Thor had. A set of shrill giggles sounded as you and the boys showed them how to crawl. Behind the trio the Company and Durins piled in as Bofur asked, “Have we missed it?”

Dwalin grinned kneeling at Thorin’s side, “Aww, the Pebbles are up!”

Balin chuckled sweetly egging the pair on as they watched you three crawl around them in a circle. Shrill giggles sounded in the first taps of their hands before a timid knee shifted from them both earning raised arms and fists from the group as Fili and Kili shouted, “The heirs are mobile!”

Softly you giggled and sat back on your knees as they slowly worked closer to the boys waving them closer earning more giggles from them as the men around you shed elated tears at the achievement. On his knees Thorin beamed at Thor in his crawl closer to him, firmly the infant’s hand tapped his Father’s knee as he sat and reached his arms up to be held as he called out, “Blue!” Shakily in Khuzdul his voice cried out drawing their smiles larger while Helin reached for you calling out, “Na!” Her hands reached up and you raised her to your chest to sweetly kiss her nose after she kissed yours as Thorin nuzzled his head against Thror’s as he peppered his cheeks with kisses releasing a steady stream of giggles from the boy wiggling in his arms.

After this they reached out to swap, in their calming again after they both peered up at Thranduil when he accepted the small jars of crushed fruit from the chef along with the small spoons. Happily they both cried out their continued attempt at Grandpa only coming out as a solid, “Grr!” The adorable joint growls stirring a large smile on the Elf King’s face that inched closer to them at their gentle tugs on his hair allowing them to both sloppily kiss the end of his nose before he kissed both of theirs.

Shifting around you he sat down helping to open the jars for the pair to offer to you and Thorin to feed the pair before accepting the plate of fruit he shifted to hold for Frodo and Estel to eagerly munch on as Legolas scooted closer to your side kissing your cheek lovingly. 

Your places were held until Dain shifted closer to remind Thorin about the meeting they had with the other Dwarf Kings before they returned home again only to pause at the pair turning and giggling after calling out in Khuzdul in unison, “Red!” His beaming grin grew as he gave them a gentle wave and crouched closer to them to share a hushed conversation with them only to have the waiting Dwarf Kings come to hunt them down. Their anger was short lived at the pair timidly naming the colors of their outer robes in their fumbled greetings.


	11. Chapter 11

Soon after beginning to crawl the infants were on a rapid path to walking. The very first upright hold brought tears from the Council the pair had chosen to make their first attempt in. The pair of them crawled to Thorin’s feet and clutched his boots breaking the speech of the Dwarf currently holding the floor as all grouped around the table for a good view of their reach to climb onto the King’s lap after strong taps of their feet on the floor until he bent to assist them. One by one the Dwarves would seek a chance to steal glances at their young heirs at their growth as comments of their nearly tripling in size left the mountain stunned while others were awed at the tiny curl filled sideburns down Thor’s cheeks with just as adoring comments on Helin’s taking after you seamlessly.

No matter what you had assumed of their inclination to spurning the Princess’ chances at a possible future Dwarven romance as it was made clear you weren’t as unattractive as you had assumed with your Elven traits. But as it went even with the great number of offers for a possible betrothal to Sons of great Dwarf Lords both near and far the decision was confirmed by Thorin himself he would not force his Daughter into any union she did not wish for. The hopes of those Lords lingered however as they had seen your Motherly glow adding to your appeal for them, soon to be added by your returned status of blushing bride.

.

Yet again you were on the platform in Greenwood as Thranduil held up a selection of lace covers for your silken periwinkle gown traditional for second weddings among Nobles of their race. His smile never dimming as the union was set to take place at the Moon’s rising during the Feast of Starlight. The annual celebration easing the transition of your moving into Greenwood for your three months alone with Prince Legolas. Three months Thorin would also be living with you and your Children and commuting to Erebor with Archibald’s aid so your family would not be split apart. Though his place along with the Children’s would be in the rooms attached to King Thranduil’s while you shared Legolas’ apartment that would be guarded to ensure you would not be disturbed by any, unless by an emergency with your heirs of course.

The change was monumental with no shortage of attitude from the Dwarves about missing out on daily sightings of the Twins and Estel, who had in turn brought on a boiling flurry of tears from Frodo when he heard of the change leading to a promise of near constant sleepovers between the pair of them. But overall when memories of your troubling pregnancy and birth came back to the forefront of their minds only bolstering their hopes that you would find yourself pregnant quickly so the birth would come all the sooner and bring you back again to the mountain with even more heirs for them to fawn over.

In seconds the Elves had gathered around the young twins eagerly fetching anything they could to add to their comfort and happiness while basking in the pure joyful event of having infants in their lands again. Between their fawning over them and Thorin, who tried to not feel unsettled at their generosity and near constant attention as the Father of the infants. His irritation only ceasing knowing you would still be granted time together through the day as a group with allowed cuddling to ease his troublesome nights without you in his arms.

.

Wetting your lips your mind flashed back to the massive book you were gifted once again at what you hoped would be a solution to your problems at least for the distance. Your eyes locked on Thranduil’s face in his latest glance between the final two dresses he had fallen on. In a weak voice you said, “Thranduil?”

Instantly his eyes were on yours with an eager smile and you forced another smile, “Yes My Darling Daughter?”

“I was wondering. I was re-reading the book I was left with when I arrived here.” He nodded, “I found a spell to grow and move mountains.” His lips parted, “I hope you don’t mind my overstepping, but I already planted them.”

“Where?”

“From here to Erebor and down to Amon Lanc.” A cheerful spark flashed in his eyes, “ I was thinking, with the Hobbits and Dwarves and all the Elves around we could sort of mingle.” His chin tilted slightly, “Also I thought we might be able to move this mountain next to Erebor to it won’t be that far to travel. We could all drop by when we wanted.”

He turned to his side tossing the dresses on the chair nearby as tears welled in his eyes and his arms curled around your back drawing you into a firm hug as he mumbled against your shoulder, “I would love nothing more than to join our Kingdoms.” With a sniffle he drew back staring adoringly into your eyes as tears broke out across his cheeks you gently wiped away. “Have you spoken to Thorin about this?”

You nodded, “He’s more comfortable having us closer so we could switch between homes easier and everyone gets to fawn over the Little Ones. The Council however..”

He nodded, “Ah. I still have yet to earn their trust.” He turned unable to hide the pain of that assumption while he collected the lace covers again.

His eyes remained on them for a moment until you stated, “They’re mainly concerned with the hunting laws with your kin so close.” A twitch of his brow flashed before you added, “Radagast agreed to help wrangle the Ents up here to help spread the forest for extra cover around us. The main concern is-,”

“Who governs the forest.” He wet his lips hastily, “I would have to see a sketch of your plans and we would work out the patrols. Obviously I would have these lands and the re-awoken Elves arriving from the Grey Havens we will have plenty of room and bodies to help defend the Keeps. Lord Elros has agreed to govern as Lord to Amon Lanc in my place so I might remain near you.” His smile inched wider, “Any other ideas?”

“I have been working on portals, but it turns everything blue.”

“Blue?”

You nodded, “A young Guard agreed to test it after three Ravens traveled back and forth from Iron Hills bright blue. It washed out at least, after 12 tries, so that’s not ready yet, we’ll have to ask for Saruman’s aid in reshaping tunnels between us possibly if the Dwarves aren’t willing.”

Thranduil chuckled, “I believe we should leave the tunneling to the Dwarves. It might increase their comfort in the shifting of borders and our union.” Making you chuckle softly as he held up the second cover in his hands and nodded, “This one is best.” Tossing the other one aside to help you pull it on over your silk gown he smoothed around you before he rubbed his palms together and turned to the other tables around him, “Now, the jewels.” Making you roll your eyes behind his back as he went to the heaviest and most intricate pieces.

“I hope Legolas is getting just as much primping as I am.”

To which Thranduil turned to smirk at you, “He will be as soon as his latest rounds are complete.” Making your smile grow.

.

Back in your pants and Dwarvish shirt under an Elven vest and boots you entered Thranduil’s apartment with a smile as you approached the giggling group of Children all grouped in a circle playing an old lullaby in choppy unison. Kneeling down they giggled louder at your pecks on their cheeks before your lean against Thorin’s chest stealing a lingering kiss from him then settled under the harp he was playing to guide them through the song. Against your ear he purred, “Enjoy your fitting My Love?”

You nodded, “I will be coated with silk, lace and gems.”

He nodded pressing another kiss to your forehead, “You will look lovely. Of that I am certain.”

Peering up at him you locked your eyes with his asking, “You’re certain you’re alright with this?”

A warm smile spread across his face for a few moments until he closed the distance landing his lips on yours, “I love you and I will be elated to see the Children you will bring into this world grow. All of them. Did Thranduil agree to your ideas?”

You nodded, “Yes. He seemed quite pleased with the idea of moving closer and would be eager to see the new designs for the forest so we can work out patrols, he is holding control of his lands and I’m not certain if they would simply aid in patrolling or wish to share them.”

Thorin chuckled kissing your forehead, “We will handle the details later. It will be a couple months until the mountains are fully grown.” He smirked at the final words, stealing the time to cuddle with you as he glanced up at Tauriel who was seated behind Estel flipping the page of the sheet music pamphlet for him. Quietly his mind raced towards how much he would love to take you back to bed for one last stolen roll around in the sheets, but he wouldn’t dare break his word on honoring your union to Legolas and the purity enforced in the time between going off of your fertility potions and the consummation of your marriage to Legolas. Together you led the trio through their lesson until Legolas entered with a grin of his own to crouch beside you claiming a kiss of his own before guiding you to the final run through of your wedding service.

..

Hand in hand you joined Legolas to your new apartment as the drunken Dwarves and Elves continued their celebrations while the Kings grouped around your slumbering heirs sharing plans for the new Kingdom nearly ready to have this one shifted into its new home.

Through the apartment you walked into the bedroom where Legolas helped ease all the heavy jewelry off of you and into their cases again then he froze looking you over uncertain of what to do next. A smirk eased onto your lips drawing his eyes to yours again with a curious smile as you asked, “Did you want some more wine?”

After a nip at his lip he nodded, “It might help.”

With a giggle you raised your leg to the side removing your shoes one at a time, leaving them beside the dresser as you stated, “First thing, boots off.” He nodded and you turned to walk into the sitting room where the wine was set up with fruit and desserts for you both. Wetting his lips he also removed his outer knee length ceremonial shirt he hung up in the closet then joined you in the sitting room fidgeting with the sleeves on his pale blue under shirt. Offering him a glass of wine you stated, “You don’t have to be so nervous. We can just sleep tonight.”

A step later he closed the distance as his free hand cupped your cheek to claim a tender kiss from you before stating, “The last thing I wish for is to frighten you.”

“Why would you think that you would frighten me?”

Near to a purr he replied just inches from your lips through a heated gaze locked on yours, “You have no idea how badly I’ve wished to be yours, in every sense.”

Slowly he sank to lock his lips on yours as your arms looped around his neck after you set the bottle of wine aside urging him to do the same and curl his arms around your back through a pleased low moan earning a smirk from you dying against his lips. An inch away from his lips you playfully asked, “Bed then?” Your hands moved to loop around his to guide him back to the bedroom as you stated, “I’ll need some help with my dress.”

“I can fetch a hanger.”

To which you giggled replying, “No, it’s not that. I don’t exactly know how to get out of it.”

Behind you he chuckled then shifted your long braid, unable to find the hidden buttons leading to his crouching in front of you with a smirk easing his hands under the lace layer he raised up over your head with a wide grin holding as he set it aside and eyed your figure hugging silk gown. Your hands firmly gripped the sides of his shirt you raised over his head and tossed aside causing his lips to part when your hands settled on his sides when his lips crashed into yours again. Within moments you had nudged him toward the bed and accepted the spot on his lap after he helped you pull off your silk layer leaving you in yet another layer of lace making him bite his lip again.

Hungrily your lips locked again as his hands smoothed over every inch of you he could reach while yours dipped to stroke him over his pants. Easily enough he had finished leaving him in a momentary panicked pause until his body melted against yours through your kiss allowing his hands and lips to freely trail over your smooth skin while his hushed request on how to touch you ended with your hands guiding his on where to go. A few minutes in however he had found his own simple pattern he smirked between the kisses he peppered along your neck at the pleasure he managed to fumble from you. Droplets landed on your stomach from the hardened muscle pulsing between you, nervously he wet his lips uncertain of what to do next until he had to shift at your removing your lace panties.

Down again on all fours he lowered to accept the kiss you drew him into through guiding him inside you nearly making him finish once again. Slowly he shifted above you easily finding a pace comfortable for you both to enjoy it fully as long as possible until you had woven into a tangled mess of limbs after he fetched the wine and food set out for you that you fed to each other between giddy giggles until the wine brought on more kissing that brought on you straddling his lap to sink around him and take charge of the second round he held you as tightly to him as he could. Until morning the pair of you took turns between bouts of kiss filled cuddling. Sinking into the hot spring you were curled against the Prince’s chest when his lips planted on yours with the aid of his hand that guided your head back. Eventually soaps were grabbed and the reason for your place in the hot tub was settled before you were dried and helped one another decide your clothes for the day.

.

Hand in hand you entered the King’s apartment and walked towards the nursery that Thorin had just entered. His sleepy smile grew as you claimed a tight hug followed by a loving kiss through Legolas’ helping Estel out of bed. After a sweet brushing of noses and peppered kisses Thorin guided you to the Twin’s bed where you both lifted them to your chests to carry them to the breakfast Thranduil had just completed. Setting his apron aside he smiled at you both along with your children that sleepily rubbed their eyes in their high chairs waiting for help in getting their food onto their little spoons. Happily they cleared their plates then wiggled until they were set free to play in the nursery as you finally were able to eat yourselves and share your schedule for that day.

You and Legolas happily took over watching the Children once Thorin had left with Archibald for Erebor after claiming another warm hug, kiss and purred Khuzdul sentiments before a stolen peck on the cheek sending him off to his long day of meetings. Curled on the couch in the nursery you lounged against your Husband’s chest watching the trio building a colored block castle through their conversation in a jumbled mixture of languages and giggles. Happily you cuddled until they started nodding off signaling the momentary return of the King to aid in tucking them in for nap time before stealing a hug of his own from you both before his head nodded towards his front door, “Tauriel has agreed to watch them through their nap and a lunch will be prepared for the main gardens so the Little Ones can explore as we eat.” He chuckled spotting Legolas’ arms smoothing around your middle, ready to lift you and sprint away once his Father had left the room, “I will see you at lunch.” Then turned and headed back to his throne room smirking to himself hearing your distant giggle as you were carried back to your apartment for your stolen time alone.

With lunch Thorin had returned pleased to snuggle at your side while Legolas claimed a couple sliced of jam coated bread and a kiss from you on his way to his rounds on the guard. In Thorin’s arms under Thranduil’s watch a few feet away you all lounged in the grass as the trio happily hugged the bunnies that had come over to play with them and walk through the block castle they had built stirring awed expressions on all the Elves passing by and blatantly shifting their schedules and set paths they’ve had for centuries to steal a glimpse for themselves. Rolling onto your back you claimed another kiss after Thorin’s deep sigh had signaled his need to fly back to the mountain again.

Afterwards you lounged until the trio wanted to head to their rooms, taking the long path without walkways they teetered around you easily getting distracted by all around them until the cracked door of the large meeting room Thranduil was currently relaxed in his large seat trying to ignore just how tedious this latest report from one of his Lords on the exports to Laketown. The rambling report grew far more tolerable as the trio walked in and climbed onto his lap as you accepted the seat a servant from the hall had grabbed from along the wall for you before returning to their duties. Happily the King lounged holding his Grandchildren who braided his hair and unbuttoned his outer robe then rebuttoned them in a crooked pattern leaving one side higher and poking him in his chin only making him chuckle as they tried to do it again.

Dinner came around and you put it together while Thranduil removed his robe and crown to lay out with the trio giggling as they slid and squirmed across his chest in a game they had made up, each chasing the stuffed toys they had pushed across him. A giggle came from you asking, “What are they doing?”

Thranduil chuckled back smiling up at his Son who had just entered alongside Thorin, “I haven’t a clue, but it is apparently very amusing.”

In a trading of kisses you guided the pair to claim the trio for dinner until they were released for another bout of playing before being wrangled up for story time. Once they were asleep you and Thorin traded good nights on your paths to your separate beds.

 


End file.
